Harry Potter and the Dark Lords Demise Spin Off
by HarryPotterNutter2004
Summary: Page goes to London to find out about the Order of the Pheonix, will she fit in? And will she like the people there?
1. The Letter Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Letter  
  
The warm American sun was shining through the window, and Page was in bed fast asleep. She is no ordinary person Page is a witch. She attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry then moved to AmericaH with her partner who is a muggle called James. James knew about Page's abilities and accepted them for who she was. Suddenly a barn owl flew in through the open window and landed on the bed, waking them up. "Ibid, erg, who sent me a letter at this time in the morning?" Slowly opening her eyes, there was the barn owl looking at her curiously. James woke up with a start and gave a little surprised jump. "What has he got?" Page opened up the letter, as Ibid stretched out his leg for her.  
  
Dear Page, I have recent information to give to you in person, I know that you are very busy in America now, but I wondered if the Minister of Magic, Mr Cornelius Fudge, and myself could come round on Sunday afternoon? We wouldn't stay long, and it would be nice to have a little chat. Thank you in return. Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"It's from Dumbledore, my old Headmaster at Hogwarts, and he's coming over here today this afternoon, with the Minister of Magic also." Looking slightly puzzled she looked at James, who wasn't sure what to say, just smiled and nodded, and with that Page got out of bed, changed and ran down stairs. At two o'clock, the doorbell rang, and Page went to open the door, and stood there was a beaming Dumbledore and with him, Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic. "Hello, Page it's nice to see you again, may we come in?" "Of course you can, I'll show you to the living room, follow me." Page led them in and they sat down just as James was coming into the room. "May I introduce my partner in crime James," Both Page, James and Dumbledore laughed, Cornelius Fudge didn't. "He knows that I am a witch, he accepts me for who I am." James looked from Page to Fudge who wasn't really looking interested in meeting a muggle. "Mr Fudge, Page has told me all about you, I am very pleased to meet you." He offered a hand, and Fudge shook it half-heartedly. He looked slightly taken back at being addressed in such a mannered way. "Oh thank you my dear boy, it is nice to know that not all muggles despise the Wizarding world you know. However I am most intrigued on how you both have coped in such a way. Does this fit your responsibilities Miss Quinn?" Page looked at Dumbledore in a quizzical way, then looked at Fudge. "I still attend the Salem Witches School, as you well know minister, I teach Defence Against the Dark Arts, the D.A.D.A for short. I am very highly respected, at the school, James helps me to plan out my lessons on how to teach the students." James didn't want to get involved, but merely looked away, then sat down opposite Dumbledore, who was looking around the living room. Fudge looked at Dumbledore for the question in which Dumbledore came to ask. "I wondered if I could ask you something Page, if you don't mind?" Page nodded, then sat down next to James. "It's come to my attention that you are related to Harry Potter, if fact you are the only last remaining relative that Harry has, I know that this seems highly unlikely but, because of recent events, immediate research has been carried out, on Harry, and your name popped up, on Harry's father's side. Apparently you are a 'long-lost cousin of his, that you never met. The question is that I need you to help me teach the students D.A.D.A as you call it, and if possible we would like you to start next term, Page, will you take the offer?" Page looked quite shocked at this and said, "This is very sudden, two hits in a space of ten seconds. And me? The last remaining relative of Harry Potter? But how I have got nothing to do with him, I thought he lived with his mother's sister Petunia?" "He does, but Harry has been very upset living with them, they are very anti-magic, and the spell that I performed on them and Harry sixteen years ago is starting to fade. We need a relative who can love Harry and who is magical as well." Dumbledore broke off, smiling at Page; James however suddenly got up and strode out of the room. "I am sorry about James, I don't think he wants me to leave him, he loves his job here, teaching muggle children. But I know about You-Know-Who coming back, and I think Harry needs to be protected." Page looked behind her, and saw James walking into the kitchen. "I completely understand Page. I know this is a very heavy burden on you and him, but really it's a choice of heart then a career. I am sorry to tell you that." Fudge was looking very uncomfortable, "We need to know the answer today I'm afraid my dear, term will start in three weeks and the spell needs a week to work properly, it is a very ancient spell we are dealing with, it is also very powerful." Fudge stood up, followed by Dumbledore. Page needed more time to talk this over. It was too sudden for her, she knew the outcome, but how was she going to tell James? "Um, when will you be returning to England?" She asked them as they were heading towards the door. "In a few hours, I suggest that you talk it over with James and to tell him the situation. I'm sure you'll make the right decision. We will return here at six o'clock, no sooner, no later. Good day to you Miss Quinn, Dumbledore let us go." Fudge departed, followed by Dumbledore, who out of earshot from Fudge turned around and said "For Harry's sake Page. Also you will be pleased to know that, you are always welcome at Hogwarts, and in the Order, here take this, it is from an old friend of your cousin's." Page took the letter, and with that Dumbledore left and closed the door. Page looked down at the letter and pocketed it. She went into the kitchen where James was holding a mug of coffee, and was staring into space. "I don't' want you to go, but you know I can't stop you. I want to ask you though, who is this Harry Potter? He sounds like a mere child, if he needs protection." James looked up at Page with a sign of desperation in his eyes. "Harry Potter, was just a boy when he lost his parents to a very powerful dark wizard. Harry deflected the most deadliest curse known to wizard kind, and onto Voldemort he lost his powers, some of his powers were transferred to Harry. Since then, Harry was taken in reluctantly by his mother's sister and her husband, his only blood relative, but now I am the only relative who is magical for Harry and also to save him." "Then I guess you have to go. You will come back won't you?" James said hopefully. "Well from what I have been told by your friends, it seems only a year, that any D.A.D.A teacher has ever lasted. People say the job is jinxed." He said in a twisted conniving way. Page understood why he was feeling like this, but James had no idea what this meant for Page. "It's not that it's jinxed, it's just that things keep cropping up. I'm not entirely sure what has happened over there, but I'm sure I can handle it." James drank the rest of his coffee and stood up, he seemed drained of energy. "Page, I know you want to go, but just be careful OK?" By the time half past five came, Page, was packed and ready to go. James didn't say anything to stop her, and they both waited in the hall for Fudge and Dumbledore to arrive. When that time came, it was all too sudden for James to say a word. Page gave him a list of contacts of her friends and also Ibid so they could keep in contact anytime, but Page knew he wouldn't use him. She looked at James one last time, and was lead out of the door by Fudge who slammed it was a 'snap'. 


	2. To London Chapter 2

Chapter 2: To London  
  
She got onto a flight by a wizard aeroplane, which skipped past Madrid, Egypt and Russia, before landing near a muggle airport in the heart of London. Dumbledore and Fudge wasn't with her, as they had to stay behind to talk to the American Minister of Magic, before they left. Page was given instructions to go to a house in London, where she would meet the person in charge and to give them the letter from Dumbledore. Page got to the house in the early afternoon, on a Saturday. Her bags sat next to her as she knocked cautiously on the door, it took several minutes until a tall man, with blue eyes, and ragged torn clothes opened the door. "Hello, can I help you?" Looking at her inquisitively then smiled at her. "Yes, err, my name is Page Quinn, Albus Dumbledore told me to see you, and he gave me this to give to you." She brandished the letter and held it out for him, he took it and read it carefully. "Oh, Page yes of course, here let me help you with those bags." He helped her carry the bags into a damp dusty small living room. "My name is Remus Lupin, I've been looking forward to meeting you ever since Dumbledore told me about your relation to James and Harry. I must say it did shock me, but it is best for Harry. I also hear your taking up the defence against the dark arts job?" Page looked stunned on how much information was given to him, but she answered all the same. "Yes, I am. It was also a shock for me too. I know that people think the position is jinxed and all," Page opened up her bag and brought out her wand, she waved it about and produced a piece of parchment, and gave it to Remus. "It's my qualifications". "Oh, I don't need to see those, Dumbledore wants you, that's all I need to know." He said heartily and pulled out a chair for Page to sit on. "Dumbledore told me about you, and you used to teach the position as well." He took the parchment from Page as she was sitting on the chair, and read it all the same, "Wow, you taught in America, the Salem Witch School? I hear it's very good." "It is, I'm very sad to leave it, but as you know I really had no choice." Remus handed back the parchment. "Right, shall I show you where you going to stay for the rest of the holidays? Harry will be coming over tomorrow night, and by the look of the letter that you gave me from Dumbledore, he wants you to talk to the Dursely's and also Harry too. Harry knows he's being picked up, from someone from the Order, he just doesn't know its you." He said smiling deviously. Remus showed Page to her room. They trudged up stairs to the second floor and walked along the corridor to the third door on the left. The room looked quite dark and damp, but it didn't take long for the room to look bright and warm with a flick of Page's wand. Remus told Page that she was to meet Mrs Weasely, and her children, and to talk through the plan on getting Harry safely to the house the following morning. It didn't take long for Page to go to sleep, as the plane journey took its toll on her. As the sun rose through the dusty curtains of her bedroom, Page was up and dressed, in muggle clothes. As she walked out of her bedroom, she jumped at the sight of a pretty looking girl with big bushy brown hair. "Oh, I am sorry. I'm professor Quinn; I suppose Remus told you I was here? What's your name?" Page looked at her stunned face. "Um, I'm Hermione Granger, sixth year, I'm in Gryffindor. Yes Professor Lupin told me about you, and about Harry as well. I think it would be good for him to have someone who understands the magical world. The muggles he lives with are terrible to him." "Yes, so I have heard. Are you going down to breakfast? I'll cook you something to eat if you want?" "Sure, thank you." Hermione and Page spent most of the morning eating and talking about Harry. The kitchen was alight with warmth from the fire, they were in deep discussion about Salem Witch School, when a plump small woman with flaming red hair came in through the door. "Oh hello, Hermione, your up early. Ah yes, Page, it's nice to finally meet you, my name is Molly" She shook Page's hand and shook it as she looked at the left over food on Hermione and Page's plates. "There's some food in the bottom shelf if you want some Molly, I like cooking you see, so I thought I'd do people a favour and cook if for them, you don't mind do you?" "No, of course no, gives me time to get Ginny and Ron up, layabout's, they always want to have a lie in until about eleven in the morning. Eleven! Honestly." Just as Mrs Weasely said that, two children with the same flaming red hair came through the kitchen door, looking groggy and sleepy, they slumped into two chairs and started to fall asleep. "Ron! Ginny! How many times must I tell you to go to bed early? There is no point you two staying up half the night to try and hear what we talk about. I blame Fred and George," Page looked blankly at Ron and Ginny, "Good morning you two, I guess you slept well then?" Ron and Ginny hadn't noticed Page sitting there opposite them and looked shocked at the sight of seeing her. "My name is Professor Quinn, I'll be teaching you D.A.D.A." Everyone stared at her like just talked gobbledygook. "I'm sorry it's short term, for Defence Against the Dark Arts. American slang, you pick it up as you go along." Ron and Ginny both smiled, and shook her hand. "Sorry, professor, we are tired, but it's not because we have been trying to listen into the meetings! Mum! We have had to try and clean the house. It's been abandoned for over ten years, and the house elf, wont do any work." Hermione shot Ron an angry look. "Kreature is really old professor, and he deserves a break once in a while. If people will be nice to him like you Ron, then he wouldn't say those hateful words to us." Ignoring Hermione and Ron's argument Mrs Weasely caught Page's eye, "Oh yes, Remus told me you came from Salem Witch School. I have heard great things about the school. But I am sorry that you had to be taken away from there so quickly, still at least your home now." Hermione and Ron stopped abruptly and looked at Page. "You used to live in England professor?" Hermione asked curiously, not wanting to sound too interested. "Yes, I attended Hogwarts as well, about fifteen years ago. I was in Gryffindor too. I moved to America a couple of years ago." Page got up, waved her wand, and Hermione's plate and Page's plate, whizzed through the air and into the sink. She turned to Mrs Weasely, "Um Remus told me to ask you about the procedure on getting Harry here this afternoon?" "Oh yes, right out you lot." They all unwillingly traipsed back out of the room, when Remus came through the door, followed by an middle-aged wizard with a withered look on his face, with a pipe in between his teeth, and a pretty looking witch with shocking violent electric blue hair. "Morning, Molly. Page, this is Mundungus Fletcher and Tonks." To Tonks and Mundungus "This is Page Quinn, she'll be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts, and will also be helping us to collect Harry." "Oh yes, hello Page, I don't suppose you have seen Mad-Eye-Moody have you? He's also meant to be helping us, with the defence for Harry, but now that we have you, I don't think we'll need him." Said Tonks brightly. "Now I'm absolutely starving, Dung, Remus you going to have some breakfast before we go?" "Yes why not, I can tell you about those flying carpets I have found near the M26, not bad either." Mundungus and Tonks were eating and talking, while Mrs Weasely kept shooting nervous looks at them. "Right then," Remus said turning to Page "we will go by muggle car, Mundungus will be driving, and unfortunately we can't use the floo-network because the muggles have concreted their fire or disapperate, because Harry can't, flying is no good, because its broad-daylight. So it's cars. And also, it might make a slight impression on those muggles Harry lives with. Mad Eye will be in the back with you and Tonks, and I'll be upfront with Mundungus. Any questions Page?" Page thought about making an impression by going in a muggle car wouldn't help much. Remembering what Dumbledore said about Arthur Weasely, and that the Dursely's are anti-magical. Didn't think it would help Harry much? "Um, no, I think we should leave as soon as possible. It's best to get Harry out of there. I do feel sorry for him, being cooped up like that for three weeks already." Suddenly the doorbell rang. And the voice of a shrieking woman was heard from in the hall, echoing through the whole house. "Filth! Scum! Half-breeds, Besmirching the house of my fathers!" "I really need to get that portrait of that blasted woman down." Remus headed off towards the hall, Page followed. Looking at Page's bewildered face, said "its Mrs Black, Sirius' mother. She put a permanent sticking charm on the back of the picture, we can't get it off." "Oh I know a good spell which would get her off the wall in no time. At Salem, we tested on permanent charms, it should be easy." Remus smiled at her as Molly came in, and struggled to pull the curtains around the shrieking picture, as Remus opened the door, a small frail looking old man with a bowler hat, which covered one eye, was standing in the doorway. "Hello Remus, is this Page? It's nice to meet you. My name is Mad-Eye" he said as he took off his hat to show Page, the startling blue eye, that whizzed about in it's socket "I'm glad you'll be talking to Dursely, I won't, nasty muggle that he is." He said in a gruff voice. Mad-Eye surveyed Page with his magical eye. Tonks, Mundungus, and Molly came into the hall to see who it was. "Right then shall we go?" Tonks said briskly, as they all got out into the warm August sunlight. Molly waved them goodbye, and off they went to Surrey to meet Harry. 


	3. The Dursely's Wish Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Dursely's wish  
  
They all arrived there at noon; the sun beat down on the roof of the car making it hot and stuffy. As they planned earlier on, Tonks and Mad-Eye would escort Page to the door, and wait outside until they came out. Page was very nervous; she had never met Harry before, and didn't know quite what to say to the Dursely's. Feeling a little anxious she rang the doorbell. A rather large, tall, teenager with blonde hair and a nasty look on his face opened the door. "What do you want?" He said in a grungy voice. Page knew it was Dudley Dursely, Harry's cousin from the sheer size of him. "Are your parents at home, I would like to speak to them? I'm not selling anything, if you wanted to know." Dudley then called for his parents. Soon Mr Dursely, a tall dumpy looking man, stood before her. Making Dudley move behind him, so not to be over heard. "Can I help you?" His tone of voice wasn't polite; still it was better then nothing. "I would like to have a word with you about Harry." These words seem to stun Mr Dursely so much, that he couldn't talk but only goggle at her. A bony horse faced woman came behind Mr Dursely, although you couldn't see much of her was Petunia. "What is it Vernon? Who is she?" She asked Mr Dursely. "She has come about the boy, Petunia." He looked up and down the street, then at Tonks and Mad-Eye, shocked at the sight of them, he ushered Page inside, then slammed the door behind her. Speaking in a trying-to-be-calm voice "What do you want from the boy? Has he been expelled? Is he going to that filth of a prison you have?" Page raised her voice, so that Tonks and Mad-Eye could hear. "No! I have come to take Harry away from you. He needs a better home, then the likes of you can provide. If you want any other information, then I suggest you ask my associates. I am sure they will be happy to answer any question's you have. Where is Harry?" No sooner as she said this, a door had opened upstairs, and a very tall, dark messy haired boy, with a lighting bolt for a scar stood over looking them from the top of the staircase. "I'm Harry, who are you?" He started to descend the stairs, not looking at either of the Dursely's but directly at Page. "I am from the Order Harry, I have come to take you away, from these muggles. Tonks and Mad-Eye are outside waiting for us and Remus is in the car. Have you packed your trunk?" Knowing that this must be a shock for Harry, she smiled. Mr Dursely looked at Harry scathingly "Do you know who this woman is boy?" "No, I don't, but if she knows my friends then why do I have to stay here with you." Harry peered down upon his uncle. "Don't you take that tone with me boy. One more word and you'll end up back in the cupboard, and your filth that you have will be burned into cinders." Mr Dursely spat. Feeling a little agitated Page stepped in. "Harry should not be spoken to like that. He is not a child anymore. He is no longer in your care." She leered at him, although this made to difference. "Care. We don't care about the boy. What ever made you think we did?" Petunia looked around her husband to see who had insulted them. "Shut up! You know what she meant." Harry spat. Everyone was eyeing Harry now. Mr Dursely started to make for the stairs. "That's it, I have warned you boy, and don't you ever talk to your aunt like that again." Page whipped out her wand and pointed it to his chest. "Make one move Dursely and you'll have to have plastic surgery to remove antlers from your body!" She warned dangerously. Mr Dursely looked stunned and hurried back towards his family, moving in front of them to protect them from her. Harry gave a little giggle, only Dudley looked at him and punched his fist in his other hand. Page saw this, and made towards him. "I saw that, are you threatening him, Master Dudley? If you wish to beat Harry I suggest its better that you become a toad, before you do so. By the size of you, Harry might just stand a chance." Dudley, shaken staggered backwards and fell over. "That's a little better, now that we are all calm and quiet, Harry have you packed your trunk?" Harry shook his head then he beckoned her up the stairs, into his bedroom, to help with some of the packing leaving the Dursely's downstairs, horror struck. He had done most of it. Just spell books, and parchment to clear up and other bit and bobs lying around, like pictures of Hedwig his snowy owl and Sirius. "Harry, I am sorry about Sirius, I know you two were really close. I know that no one can replace him, but we want you to be happy. I mean it must be better then living with a bunch of nasty anti-magic muggles like these lot eh?" Page tried to be comforting, and went over and put her arm around him. Knowing that Harry had never known much comfort in his life thought it was better then nothing. "I don't understand something though, the protection spell on me and aunt Petunia was because of my Mum's blood. Are you blood relation on my Mum's side?" Harry looked sad at what he had said, but knew that the question must be answered. "No, I'm not. Through research and other ancient spells, Dumbledore has found a new way to protect you from Voldemort, by your Dad's blood." Page found it hard to talk; it was quite upsetting talking about Harry's parents like this, even though this didn't seem to affect Harry as much. "What about the people in the order do they know, what about Hermione and Ron, are they there?" Harry asked quickly wanting to know more. "Harry I haven't got much time to tell you about that, but I am taking you away from these muggles forever. You wont have to live with them. Dumbledore has found a new home for you to live in." She waved her wand, and made the books and parchment fly and land neatly into the trunk. Looking excited and bouncy Harry went to his Firebolt, and packed it away and picked up Hedwig. Page pointed her wand at his trunk and said "Locomotor trunk" and with that the trunk rose three feet off the ground, and followed them out of his bedroom. "Who am I going to live with? I can't live in London, I have to live with a family member, to keep the protection spell on me." Harry stopped on the top stair looking down at Page. Winking she said "You are going to live in London, with me Harry. I'll tell you more about it in London. This is not to place. Come on." Harry didn't know whether to smile or laugh. But he followed her to the door all the same. The Dursely's hadn't moved from the spot, and nervously looked at them as they made their way towards the door. Harry opened the door turned round and said "Thanks for nothing" and walked out, leaving the door open for Page and his trunk to get by. "You c-cant take the boy, D-dumbledore t-told me n-not to. He s-said he has t-to st-stay with us". Petunia said peering around Mr Dursely's large body. Page smiled and turned to face her, "I am his family now, you made his life a misery here, and I hope you know that. I am a cousin of James Potter, and I have come to take Harry in. The burden Petunia is not upon you or your husbands anymore. It's what you have wanted since Harry got landed on your doorstep isn't it huh? Now you have a Harry free household, you have gotten your wish. You have done your part Petunia, now it's time for us to take over. Goodbye." Page had to get Tonks to help with carrying the trunk out onto the street, just in-case muggle neighbours where looking at them through their clean net curtains. With that Page had shut the door and with that they all headed back to London. 


	4. Back to London Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Back in London  
  
Harry got a greeted welcome from everyone who was at the order when they got back to Grimmauld Place. That night they were all going to have a party in favour of Harry and Page, 'his saviour'. Page had spent most of the day upstairs reading books, on "Magical Defence For The Advanced" and "Dark Magic Made Good And Easy". Someone knocked on Page's door at 7 o'clock. Hermione walked in carrying her cat Crookshanks. "Hello, professor. The party is starting in a minute. Are you coming down, or do you want me to bring up food for you later on?" Hermione seemed a little worried, but she smiled at Page. "Yes, I'll be down in a minute. I am reading these books for the new term. I hear you love reading. Do you want to borrow them? They will come in useful." Hermione rushed over onto Page's bed and started to read with her. "Wow, are these from Salem? I heard they are practising on new spells for Defence Against the Dark Arts." Said Hermione gleefully. "Yes, we did quite a lot really. Although Hermione, because of the new situations that have arose, we have to go in very deep, at Defence. I mean we have to study and learn the Dark Arts. Dumbledore has told me to be very cautious, and to only take in the best. Basically students that have gotten Outstanding for their O.W.L" "Professor, I don't think teaching the Dark Arts is a good idea. What if someone gets killed? It's illegal isn't it?" Hermione looked practically scandalized. "Yes Hermione, but these are new spells and they aren't illegal either. I have asked Fudge, and unwillingly he has given me permission to teach you. Of course as you know Harry will have to big given more homework on this, but the room of requirement is always open now for the D.A. members. You will have a lesson there with either Harry or me on Wednesdays from eight until nine-thirty. Which reminds me I have to tell him about that." Hermione cried with joy. "Oh really professor? This is brilliant. I didn't know that it could be possible. But I guess now that there is no Umbridge, we can have more members, and it wont be a secret either-" "only to Cornelius Fudge it is. Hermione, its Dumbledore who has made plans and the decision to do so. But it's for only people who are from third year and up! But lets forget about that for tonight, lets go to the party. We'll talk later on OK?" "Oh, alright then professor." Hermione seemed a little worried, but followed Page out of her room leaving Crookshanks on Page's bed. They both went downstairs to meet the rest of the party members. Harry was sat in the corner talking to Ron, and two older boys with flaming red hair, which Page didn't know, but could of guessed that they belonged to the Weasely family. She walked over towards them, while Hermione went over towards Tonks and Ginny. "Hello, Harry, are you going to introduce me?" Harry smiled, seeing that it was because of Page, that he wouldn't go back to the Dursely's ever. "Yes, sorry, Professor Quinn, this is Fred and George Weasely." Fred and George bowed for her, and kissed her hand. "Well, aren't we gentlemen tonight. It's nice to finally meet the notorious Weasely twins. I hear you gave a pretty good show for Professor Umbridge last year. Congratulations." Fred and George seemed absolutely delighted, and offered her some stuff from their Joke Shop in Diagon Alley. "Wondrous whistle whips, if you eat them you'll whistle for three hours." Said Fred "It is seven sickles, but for you professor we'll let you have them for three" Said George. At nine thirty Page was just about to go to bed when Remus shouted, "Hey Page, Dumbledore told me you was an animagus, care to show us?" Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Page. Page didn't know why Dumbledore had told Remus this, but as it was Harry's party, she decided she would. "Alright, but please don't make any sudden loud movements. I get kind of jumpy." With that she concentrated on her form, slowly she could feel, her legs and arms changing shape, and she was an all fours, rising up from the ground. The muscles stared to shape her mouth and body, and her nose grew longer. Short course hair rippled along her body, and she had become a brilliant black mare, with a white star in the middle of her forehead. She turned her eye towards Remus, and winked. He slowly went forward, bent close to her ear, "I'm very impressed." He patted Page, on her forehead, while other people around her started to come forward and stroke her back. Shortly after, she started to regain her form as human once more, and everyone started to clap. "That was brilliant, wow you are so beautiful, how long did it take you to learn that?" Said Hermione as she ran over to Page. "About six months I think. I learned it in England, Professor McGonagall helped me as well as other animagus' as well. It was quite tricky, but I got there in the end." 


	5. Harry's OWL's Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Harry's O.W.L's  
  
Up until past mid-night they were discussing, different animagus. Page knew that Harry didn't want to talk about this subject; she knew that Sirius was an animagus, and that Harry would be upset. She then saw him moving through the crowd towards the stairs, and quickly got to her feet and followed him. It took her a while to get to the stairs as people were bidding her goodnight. She then saw Hermione following her, and feeling that it would be best if she talked to Harry alone, she disapperated into Harry's room. Page looked through the darkness and lit he wand. Harry was sitting on his bed, he was a little surprised to see her standing in his room, but he didn't have the heart to tell her to go away. "Harry, are you alright? I am sorry about disapperating into your room like this, but I was being followed. I thought we could have a private chat. Do you mind?" Harry shook his head, and Page sat down next to him the bed creaked a little. She saw that the room was too dark for her to see so; she lit the fireplace with her wand "Lacarnum Inflamare". She turned towards Harry, who had his head in his hands, she didn't know exactly what to say to him, but she knew how to cheer him up. "Um Harry, Dumbledore told me about the D.A. meetings, and he thought it best that you continue them." Harry looked at her, startled. He goggled at her for a few moments, "Really? But I thought since last year, they weren't allowed because of Mr Fudge?" Page got up and strode around the room, thinking of what to say next, she knew that Fudge wasn't supposed to know about the D.A. meetings, and that Dumbledore would get into a lot of trouble if he knew they were still having lessons. "Yes, but Fudge will not know. Harry, since Voldemort has come back again, a lot of action is to take place at Hogwarts next term, and you and me are involved with a lot of it." "What do you mean?" Harry looked at her, but one hand was still pressed against his scar. He was wincing at the pain. "Well Dumbledore still wants you to teach people Defence Against the Dark Arts, but with my help. Salem School has been testing new protection spells. I have brought a couple of books with me. Hermione is borrowing them at the moment. Your welcome to look at them at any time." Page went over to Harry, and pointed her wand at him. "Don't worry I am not going to hurt you, I am going to ease the pain in your scar, if you want to?" Harry nodded and took his hand away from his head. She raised her wand and muttered "Sescarius esaya" Harry felt a soothing feeling on his scar, as though a cool hand was pressed against his scar, which was taking the pain away. "The spell will last for about two hours, it will make you sleep more easily. Now then. The D.A. meetings oh, yes well, it will only be provided for third year and up. Because Dumbledore doesn't want Fudge to find out, he will be keeping an eye out for tattle tales. They will all be held in the room of requirement, from eight to nine thirty, on Wednesday nights. All the teachers have been informed so, they won't be asking you a lot of questions of where you are sneaking off to, as long as you have that galleon coin of yours, which is now the symbol of the meetings." Harry didn't know what to say, it sounds as though everyone had lost their marbles. "I don't understand something, why does Dumbledore still want the meetings to proceed? We got into a lot of trouble because of them. Especially from Umbridge." Page laughed. "Umbridge is in St. Mungo's Harry. She got sent there after everyone left on the last day of term. We don't know exactly what's wrong with her, but if I had my way she would be put into a muggle institute for the insane. She keeps hearing noises of hooves. If I wanted to, I would barge in there with my form and scare her to death." They both laughed. Harry hadn't laughed like this since he got back. "How is it you know all this, Ron told me that you have only been here for two days." Page smiled, "Remus and Molly have told me, they filled me in on the details. But it was my job to tell you about the meetings, and also the class lessons. Um, I don't suppose you have wondered where your exam results have got to? You haven't mentioned them since you got back." "Why do you have them? They didn't come to me, I though they got lost in the post or something. Or they were such an embarrassment they examiners didn't want to send them to me." Harry was starting to get angry and Page could tell. "Yes, we do have you results, but it was because of the muggles that we didn't send them to you. I am sorry Harry, here take it." She handed him the envelope, which held his future for his career in life. Harry ripped open the letter and read the results. His heart was thumping at the sight of the grades that he got:  
  
Mr Harry Potter O.W.L Exam Results: Care of Magical Creatures Outstanding Charms Outstanding Defence Against the Dark Arts Outstanding Divination Acceptable History of Magic Dreadful Transfiguration Exceeds Expectations Potions Outstanding  
  
Congratulations! Ministry Exam Official, Professor Marchbanks.  
  
Harry face lit up with a smile and jumped up into the air, "I passed most of my grades accept for History of Magic, I couldn't finish the exam-" He broke off. Page didn't know about Harry's "fake" vision of Sirius being tortured, but she didn't ask why. "So you obviously have got 'Outstanding' for Defence Against the Dark Arts right?" Harry beamed at her, and nodded. "Excellent that will prepare us for the lessons. Now Harry I need your undivided attention on this. It's very important." Harry sat back down of the bed and placed the letter behind him, and looked at her. "Now then. Dumbledore has been given permission to teach fifth, to seventh years, the Dark Arts. Not the unforgivable curses, but new ones that the Salem School has been working on, these do work, and we'll be using them in lessons." Harry stared at her blankly. There was a knock on Harry's door and Hermione came in. "Oh, I'm sorry, I thought Harry was alone." Hermione went to close to door, but Harry stopped her. "No, its ok Hermione, we have been talking about the lessons, for defence Against the Darks Arts, and the D.A. meetings as well." "Don't worry Harry, I'll go, we both need some sleep. The spell will help." Page got up and headed for the door. "Oh and Hermione, we are going out tomorrow, if you don't mind. So be up and ready for about ten alright?" "OK professor." Page closed the door, and Hermione and Harry were alone. She headed up to her room, when there was a scream from Harry's room, just as she went for the door Hermione came out, "Professor, its Harry, something is wrong with him." They both went in and Harry with on the floor writhing in pain. "REMUS! MOLLY! TONKS! QUICK!" Page shouted. She heard footsteps running up the stairs. Page went over to Harry, but he pulled out his wand, and in a hoarse voice said, "Well, who have we here, Professor Page is it now? I'd of thought you should have been killed. By my hands, no matter, the boy will help me." Remus, Tonks, Mad-Eye, and Molly came bustling into the room, followed by Fred, George, Ginny and Ron. All horror stuck they saw Harry collapse onto the floor. He started to scream, then was sick on the floor. Page rushed over to him again, and pulled him up, with Remus' help. "I'll go and send for Dumbledore". Said Mad-Eye and he ran out of the room. "Harry, what's wrong? Are you all right?" Molly, cleaned up the floor, and went to shoo everyone out to leave him alone. Hermione and Ginny was is floods of tears, Ron, Fred and George, where white as a sheet, but they knew that it was best that Harry should be alone. "Harry talk to me. What happened?" Remus was looking anxious and concerned, he had never seen Harry be possessed by Voldemort before, and knew this was a dangerous thing that this happened. Harry was sweating, and shaking, Page carried him onto his bed, conjured a bowl of cold water and a flannel, and started to pat his forehead with it. He occasionally winced, and tears started to trickle down his face. After a few minutes Harry started to calm down, he took a shuddering breath, and started to speak. "He knows I'm in London. He knows things; he searched for them, in my head. He knew you Professor." And he looked at Page. She hadn't told anybody the truth about why she was sent here, and she didn't want to explain either. Remus knew of course. But Harry wasn't to be told. Mad-Eye came back into the room followed by Dumbledore. He looked tired and worn. He asked if everyone could leave apart from Page. Remus looked a little angry with this, but didn't argue with him. When the door closed, Dumbledore conjured a comfortable looking armchair and placed it in front of Harry. "Page will you care to sit?" Page nodded and sat down. Her palms were hot and sweaty; she knew what was coming. She didn't look at Harry or Dumbledore, but concentrated on looking at the dusty frayed carpet on the floor. "Mad-Eye has told me that you were possessed by Voldemort again Harry?" Harry nodded, but before he could say anything Page blurted out, "It's my fault Dumbledore, I put a soothing spell, on his scar. So that he wouldn't feel much pain." Page looked at him terrified. But Dumbledore didn't look angry, but instead he smiled. "That was not your fault Page. That spell wouldn't have made Harry be possessed. It only would of made Harry much worse, if you had not put the spell on him." Page sighed with relief. She was glad it wasn't her fault, although she was still concerned about Harry and why it had happened minutes after the spell was cast. "Page, you know what we must do now?" She nodded, and looked at the floor again. Dumbledore turned towards Harry. "Harry I must ask you, in the morning you will be taken to the out-skirts of London with Page, and you will both wait there for me until I arrive. It that understood?" Both Harry and Page didn't want to speak, so they just nodded. Page got up and went for the door, but Dumbledore stopped her. "Page, I think it best that you stay with Harry tonight. Ron can stay in here if he wants to. They are both inseparable. I will be with you tomorrow at one in the afternoon. Goodnight" Dumbledore then left the room, Ron came in shortly afterwards, and he didn't speak to either of them, but just sat down on the bed looking up at the ceiling. Page was thinking maybe it best if they read a couple her books, to keep them preoccupied, so she disapperated and came back with 'The Darks Forces of the Arts and How to use them in a good way' and 'The Advanced Defence Against the Darks Arts' "Here read this Ron, we are going to be studying them in my lesson's, if you practise them now, you will be ahead of the class like Hermione and Harry." She handed him a book. And went over to Harry, who had his back to her. She sat on the end of his bed, and he turned over to look at her. "There's something you're not telling me. Why not? Why am I always the last to know of everything that goes on around here? Why won't anybody tell me?" Page was a little taken back, but she knew what he meant. "What do you want to know Harry?" She placed the other book beside him, but he didn't look at it, he remained focussed on her. "I want to know about Voldemort" Ron winced when he said this, but they both ignored him. "He hasn't killed any muggles, if that's what you mean. The Death eaters that you put away in Azkaban will probably be set free soon. The dementors know that he is back, and it won't be long before they rejoin him. I would of thought you would have figured that out Harry." He sat up and looked over at Ron, who was also listening into the conversation. "I thought that because he is back, he would do everything in his power to regain his faithful subjects. What will become of the Death eaters? Will they go somewhere else?" Page turned around and saw Ron who has an interested look on his face, she beckoned him over with her hand, and he made his way over and sat down next to Harry. "If the dementors will go to follow Voldemort, then by Cornelius' orders, they will perform the kiss on them. Of course they can't do this until they know for sure that the dementors, will go over to him. The giants on the other hand, as far as Remus hold me about Hagrid, him and Madame Maxine, have gone back to the mountains to collect the willing giants who will come over to our side. As far as I know there are only seven of them." "And Grawp makes eight" Interrupted Ron, slightly ecstatic. "Grawp? Who's Grawp?" Page was a bit confused, she had never heard of him. "Grawp is Hagrid's, half-brother. He is living in the Dark Forest now, with the Centaurs. I would of thought that the Centaurs would have tried to kill him. I mean he aint exactly hard to miss is he?" Ron said, and with a sigh he looked at Page. "So professor why these books, they are full of dark magic, what's with that?" Page still looking at Harry said, "It is necessary that you learn these Ron, we are going to study them and learn their weak points in the formation of them. 'The Advanced Defence Against the darks Arts' is the one you'll be buying. The others that I have brought with me are for the D.A. meetings." Ron goggled at her; he obviously didn't know that they are still on. "Yes, the meetings are still on. Still in the same room, and on Wednesday nights from eight till nine- thirty. Gryffindor Quidditch practises will be up to the Captain. Won't it Harry?" Harry looked up from staring out of the dark window; Page got a feeling Harry didn't hear her. Ron started to pat Harry on the back catching on quicker then Harry did, looking thoroughly pleased with him. Harry gave a puzzled look. Then it hit him. "Your making me Captain? Why? What have I done to deserve this? I thought I had a lifelong ban on Quidditch?" "Don't be thick Harry, you haven't got a lifelong ban now that old bat isn't here." Ron said impatiently. "And besides we will be really great in lessons now that we haven't got Snape." "That's Professor Snape Ron, and as far as Minerva has told me, Harry will have to take potions if he wants to be an Auror." Page said wisely. "I forgot to ask you Harry, what did you get in your results?" Harry handed over the piece of parchment to him. Ron goggled at it, "Wow, Harry, you did better then me. I got 'Acceptable' in potions, although at History of Magic I got 'Acceptable'. We got the same for Defence Against the Dark Arts, wow Harry you got 'Outstanding' for Charms and Care of Magical Creatures too. Well done mate." He handed the parchment back to Harry, who glanced at it again. "What did you get for transfiguration?" Harry asked Ron's ears went pink, "I got 'Acceptable', Hermione got all 'Outstanding' as we knew she would. She told me her parents are really happy for her. But she doesn't know what she wants. Oh and if your interested I got 'Dreadful' for divination. I just made up stuff." Page laughed. "I got 'Outstanding' for Divination. My Mum was a seer, not a very good one, but I got through it all right. Well I think its time that we could do with some sleep." She had made sure that they had gone to sleep before going upstairs to bed. 


	6. Rosewood Cottage Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Rosewood Cottage  
  
The next morning, Page got up quite early, and went down to breakfast to meet Hermione and Ginny. "Morning girls sleep all right?" She yawned then made some breakfast. "Not really, we spent most of the night talking about Harry. Is he OK now?" Ginny looked very sleepy, but her attention was picking up. "Yes, although you won't see him much after this morning." Hermione and Ginny looked at each other for an answer. "Why professor, what's happened to him. Will he be OK?" Hermione started to get worried. Her voice sounded panicky. "He will be fine, but he is coming with me. Dumbledore wants to perform a spell on me and Harry this afternoon, and Harry has to be at my old house when he does it." Before they could answer back. Remus, Tonks and Harry entered. Obviously they had talked to him about something, because they went all silent as they came in. They all had a quiet breakfast; no one said anything except for Molly and Arthur, who hadn't been around much since the Ministry's acceptance of Voldemort's return as they were working overtime. They also talked about Percy a lot and how he is back in the family again by apologising to everybody, including Harry. Ron was still huffy at him; because of the letter he had sent to him last year, about Harry being 'dangerous' and that he (Ron) would be better off making other friends. Soon the time had come for Harry to leave. He brought his trunk downstairs, and was heading towards the door when Ron and Hermione came running towards him. "We are coming with you mate, we just asked Professor Quinn, and she says' its OK for us to go with you." Harry's heart lifted and it was a pleasant and talkative journey to her house. "Professor, where are we going exactly?" Hermione piped up after about a hour. "We are going to my cottage, it's on the outskirts of London, its called Rosewood Cottage." "Oh it does sound lovely, how much farther it?" Hermione asked curiously. "We are nearly there. This next turning Arthur." Page said patting him on the shoulder. "Right oh. And Dumbledore said he'll be about half an hour late, he has some business to take care of." Arthur then drove down a very bendy, tiny lane, where trees and shrubs jumped out of the way. And then they suddenly stopped. In front was a beautiful little white cottage. Where lush red roses covered the doorway, and crept up towards the windows on the top floor.  
"We can use magic here, it's protected from muggles, all they see is a run down house, with a sign somewhere that says 'Stay away, dangerous!'" They all piled out from the car, and Harry's trunk was taken towards the house. Page opened the door, and a little old lady with three house elves by her side, helped them in. "Oh Miss, I'm glad your back. I got Ibid, by the way. He is over there by the mantle piece." She said in a Devonshire accent. "Oh look, friends of your Miss?" Said a little house elf. "Yes, Annie they are. Come on in guys make yourselves at home. I wont be a minute. Oh Harry, you can give your trunk to Annie, and Mary, they will be happy to take it up for you and you can let your owl out if you want." Said Page, not looking at Hermione, she knew about S.P.E.W and thought it best to leave the argument until later. "Oh yes Miss of course Miss, here Master, let us take that for you." Said Annie. "Oh thank you." Harry handed them his trunk and Hedwig, and they used their own magic to lift them into the air and up the stairs. A little house elf followed Page, to the fireplace. "Miss, will the Master's and Miss be staying with us for tea?" Squeaked the house elf, Page smiled and looked down at her. "Yes Tessa. Tell me, when did Ibid arrive? Did he bring anything for me?" Tessa shook her long floppy ears, "He came this early morning Miss, he is very tired Miss." And she bowed at her, and ran off into the kitchen. Page stroked Ibid and he gave a feeble hoot. Ron and Hermione were talking to Mrs Hobbs, Page's carer since she left for America. Page then made her way towards them. She noticed that Harry was looking around the room and made for him instead. "Well what do you think Harry?" Page asked Harry. He smiled at her, "It's a beautiful place you have. Did you grow up here?" "Yes I did. I moved out when I was seventeen. Just after my N.E.W.T.s. Then I tried to find work in the Ministry, it's quite hard really. You have so many options, you don't know which to choose." At noon, they had cream tea with scones and elf-made strawberry jam. Then Arthur had to leave to be back at the Ministry for three. "Now then, you are to come to London at six o'clock, no later. The Floo Net- work is specialised for you at that time. Right then I must get back. Take care you lot. Bye Page." "Bye Arthur, and thanks for brining them here" "No problem. Talk to you later. The meeting starts at nine." He went out the door, and drove off back to London. 


	7. The Protection Spell Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Protection Spell  
  
By the time twenty minutes past one came, there was a burst of flames, in the middle of the living room, and Dumbledore appeared with Fawkes on his shoulder. Everyone stared at him, and they quickly got out of their armchairs and backed away the three house elves went towards Dumbledore with some tea and biscuits. "Oh thank you." He took a biscuit and turned around to look at them. "Now then, I see a gathering of people that should not be here when the spell is cast, so would all of you mind going into the garden. It will not take long." Ron and Hermione looked at each other then to Harry, and walked off into the kitchen and out the back door, followed by Mrs Hobbs, and the three house elves. When the door had shut, Dumbledore sat himself down, and paused for a while. Both Harry and Page felt very nervous, neither of them knew how the protection spell was cast. Dumbledore then looked up at Harry, with his starry blue eyes. "Now then Harry, when the spell is complete you need only have to be here for a week before you can go back to Grimmauld place. Also you have the permission to do magic here, under the supervision of Page here." He turned towards Page and held out a shiny gold dagger, which was encrusted with blue and red gems. On the top of the dagger was a gold miniature statue of a Lion. "I need you to cut your finger, with this, and then give it to Harry, so he will cut his". Harry looked quite alarmed at this, but Harry knew that Dumbledore wouldn't hurt him. Page got the dagger and cut her index finger, sparkly red blood started to trickle down her hand, and then she gave the dagger to Harry, he did the same thing, he winced at the pain, not on his finger but his scar. "Yes, I thought that would happen. Now take this chalice and add a couple of drops of your blood in there." They did as they were told, Page took the chalice and added in three drops of blood and Harry the same. There was already some solution in the bottom of the chalice, and it started to spark out yellow and blue stars, then it turned into a ball of emerald green flame. Dumbledore took back the chalice, and gestured them to come forwards. He tipped up the chalice and the ball of green flame, stopped in mid-air. "Now I want you to both touch the flame, after I have finished the spell, do not be alarmed at what will happen. For what ever will happen, it will happen for a reason." Dumbledore then started the spell; it went on for a couple of minutes, suddenly the ball of flame turned a brilliant bright gold that shone through the whole room. Dumbledore stopped speaking and nodded which gave them the permission to touch it. It felt warm and happiness shone through Page so much that it made her legs shake and she started to cry. She couldn't see Harry though the light, but she was sure he had the same feeling. Then all of a sudden the ball turned red, Page tried to take her hand away from the flame but she couldn't, at that time she started hear screaming, a man's voice. "LILLY TAKE HARRY AND RUN! GET OUT OF HERE NOW! AHHHH! NOOO!!! HARRY!!!" Page woke up in a chair. She had blacked out. Someone was dabbing her face with a cool cloth. She opened her eyes, Annie the house elf was holding her hand, and crying. "Miss was h-hurt, oh d-dear. She has been hurt, w-what shall I d-do without M-miss." Groggily Page sat up, the elf squealed and jumped back. "Miss! You is alright Miss?" She ran off out of sight, Page looked up and saw Harry in a chair opposite her he was awake, and by the looks of it very clammy and shaken up he was holding his head in his heads. Ron was standing over him looking extremely alarmed. "Professor, are you alright?" Hermione went over to her and kneeled down. "Yes, I'm fine Hermione. Where's Dumbledore? What happened?" Hermione looked over behind her, and Page felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked around and Dumbledore was standing behind her. "Are you feeling all right Page?" His voice sounded croaky and sad. She nodded, then all of a sudden a streak of white-hot pain seared above her right eyebrow, she clenched her teeth, and started to rub her head. "I thought that might happen. You are now feeling Harry's scar. Only in this case its not as bad as what Harry feels." Page looked up at Harry, he looked upset. Page got up and went to the mirror to look at her forehead. She gasped as she saw a faint lightening bolt across her forehead. She quickly turned around and stared at Dumbledore. "What happened to me and Harry, why have I got this faint scar on my forehead?" She was shaking and afraid. Dumbledore didn't smile, but sat down and rested his chin on his crossed fingers. There was silence for a while, and then he said softly, "The spell, has caused you to mimic Harry's scar. I wondered if it would do something like that. After the spell had finished both of you were unconscious, you where both out for quite a while." "Who was that man's voice, the one who was screaming?" Dumbledore didn't say anything. But it was Harry who answered. "It was my Dad's. I have heard his voice before, but never so clearly like that. I have heard my mum and dad's voice's ever since those dementors came onto the train in my third year. Every time I felt a dementor, I heard them screaming." Page looked worried, and went over to sit next to him. She gave him a pat on the back, and stroked his hair. He looked up at her, and saw her scar, and went to touch it. He brushed aside her fringe, and saw a faint mimic of his scar. He seemed a little shocked but he didn't say any thing. Everyone in the house was silent, by the time Dumbledore had left. Ron, Hermione and Harry went outside to talk; while Page was eating some chocolate that Mrs Hobbs gave her. By the time 6 o'clock came, the fire was lit for Ron and Hermione to go back to Grimmauld place. "You can come and visit tomorrow if you want, I'm taking Harry into the village, there is a little alley way that is for us to go and do some shopping." Page said as Ron threw some floo powder into the flames. As they turned green, Ron said thank you, said "Thirteen Grimmauld Place" and was gone. "Thank you for having us. I would love to come tomorrow. I'll see you at nine Professor. Bye Harry." She stepped into the flames, shouted "Thirteen Grimmauld Place" and was also gone. 


	8. The Meeting Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The meeting  
  
Page had to disapperate to London, and left Harry reading through her books, until she came back. When Page got there, only a handful of people turned up. "Hello Page, nice of you to join us. Some people can't make it tonight, but they will be filled in on the next meeting." Said Mundungus, who offered her a seat next to him. She sat down, and started to talk to other members of the Order. "This Professor Severus Snape, he's teaching potions at Hogwarts, Professor this is Page." Snape eyed her, and held out a hand. She unwillingly shook it. All of a sudden she heard a voice in her head, "Alright Snivellus?" She looked a little taken back, but shrugged it off. "Nice to meet you at last. I have heard a great deal of you. Remus and Dumbledore think very highly of you." Snape sat down opposite Page, not taking his eyes off her. "Nice to meet you too Severus. Of course I haven't heard nice things about you. Which I think is a great pity." Snape looked around thinking that they might be over heard. "I am very strict in my potions classes, but no doubt you have heard things from Mr Potter, Miss Granger and Mr Weasely. You judge me, on their opinions? That does not sound very professional of you." "They don't need to tell me anything Severus. My mother was a seer you know. When I shook your hand I got a vision. Tell me, who is Snivellus?" Snape looked rigid, then he got up and walked away from her. Page had a feeling that it was James' voice that she heard. She got up to look for Remus. He had been seen in the kitchen, and there he was by the stove looking outside. "You OK Remus?" Page said timidly. Remus turned around and smiled at her. "Yes, I'm fine, glad to see you've joined us tonight. Dumbledore told me about the spell, and your new scar. It wont be long before you become famous." They both laughed. "I hope I don't become famous because of this. But I know how what Harry feels like when people stare at his scar. It's not a nice feeling. Um tell me Remus. Who is Snivellus?" Remus looked a little surprised to know that name, but he answered all the same. "Snivellus was Severus' nick-name at school. He didn't keep his appearances, greasy-haired little boy, with a very long nose. Why? How did you know that name?" Page told him about the vision she got when she shook hands with Snape. Remus seemed very interested in this, however he was a little taken back, that she heard James' voice. "That is strange, but it must be because of the spell. Not to worry though. I'm sure that Severus won't like you, but he doesn't like anybody except for the students in his house." He smiled at her, and then Tonks came into the kitchen, this time with, long dark black and red hair, that fell past her knees. "Right a majority of people have turned up, the meeting is about to begin" She said brightly and hurried back into the living room. Remus and Page followed her out, the living room was packed with people, and a lot she didn't know. When she came in a lot of people looked at her and started to whisper, she felt hot under the collar. "Right then, shall we begin" Said a tall wizard with a black goatee. "We have reason to believe that Voldemort will becoming to London, following on from last nights miss-hap. Severus has reason to believe that Voldemort will be after Harry during his time at Rosewood Cottage. But now because of the protection spell that Dumbledore cast today, Harry will be safe from him but not from his Death eaters." There were a lot of murmurs and people were looking from Severus to Page. Severus interrupted the wizard, "I don't have a reason Shacklebolt, I know. And it still means that Miss Quinn, here will have to be with Harry, for the rest of the week." "I will be Severus, don't worry about that." A couple of people smiled at her. "Right then," Said Shacklebolt, "lets continues shall we. In the recent events, the guard will be stationed round the house and in the village where you live Page. So if you get into any trouble you know where to find us. Here is a planned map of the guards where they will be placed." He waved his wand, and a parchment came out of it. Little dots with names next to them showed Page where they will protect the house. Three people Shacklebolt, Tonks and Emmeline Vance (whom Page didn't know), where to be around the grounds of Page's house. And two people, Mr Weasely and Mad-Eye would be in the village, below Page's cottage. "I have heard that you are taking the children out to the village tomorrow, is this true?" Mad-Eye came up to her, his magical eye whizzed all around its socket. Page felt everyone's eyes on her. "Yes, it is true. But I asked Dumbledore, and he said that it was OK as long as I keep an eye on Harry." Mad-Eye nodded, and Shacklebolt continued. "Right then, we'll start the guard at 6 o'clock in the morning, then you must be back at the cottage by 4 o'clock, by that time we can swap over for the night watch." Shacklebolt produced more parchments from out of his wand. "These are the plans up until Harry gets onto the train. I presume that you will be with him on the train at this time?" Shacklebolt didn't look at Page, but she knew he was talking to her. "Yes, I will be." "Good. Minerva, would you be so kind, as to help Page follow through the rules of Hogwarts and Harry's safety." Shacklebolt looked over Page's head. "Yes, of course. Page over here please." Page followed Minerva out into the kitchen, when Page closed the door Minerva sat down. She hadn't got any parchment, which Page thought was curious. "Is something wrong?" Page asked timidly "No, but Dumbledore told me about the spell and what it has done to you, I am afraid that things will be difficult for you and Harry as well. If you have a mimic of Mr Potter's scar, then you too might get possessed. It might have a worse effect on you, because of your mothers blood, as a seer." She looked very concerned, and Page felt a wave of hot guilt that was starting to bubble inside her. "Yes, I have thought about that. I will be fine, even though I know the scar might hurt me, I can protect myself from Voldemort's possessive powers. My mother taught me when I was a child. Remus told me that Severus was giving Harry, Occlumency lessons, they didn't work?" "No, they didn't, and Dumbledore couldn't give Harry lessons himself. We wondered if you could teach him though?" Page was startled, "Me? But I don't know Occlumency, only protecting my memories and thoughts when we had visions." Minerva sat down on the table. "Your mother was teaching you Occlumency Page. But in her words it was teaching the mind to close its doors." Page started at her, "You knew my mother? That's what she used to say to me. Before she died she gave me a letter, which only said those words, 'Close your mind, by closing its doors'." Page sat down opposite her, waiting for a reply. "Yes, I did. She was a very talented woman, although I thought Divination was a useless talent to learn, but your mother was the real thing Page. She predicted your birth, and also her death. She wasn't shocked. But she knew that one-day, people would respect you far more then people respected her-" She broke off, as Severus came into the room, "Have you finished talking Minerva?" She nodded, and hurriedly gave a piece of parchment to Page under her cloak before leaving Page in the kitchen by herself. On the parchment was a list of spells, crystals, potions and other things, which was in her mother's handwriting. There was a little note at the bottom.  
  
Dearest Page, I have asked Minerva to give this to you when you are ready. Never forget to close your mind, by closing its doors, and to remember what I have taught you. Above is the key Page. The key is to unlock your hidden powers, and to understand what is behind the doors, and into the other world. I'll be waiting for you Page. Come and find me.  
  
Page stared at the ingredients, and stuffed the parchment into her trouser pocket. She heard the scrapes of chairs and the 'Pops' of people disapperating, and realised that the meeting was over. She went into the room, and found Hermione, Ron and Ginny starting at her. "Where has everybody gone?" Page was a little nervous that people upped and left. "Everyone from order has left. Remus has gone with the order and he told me to give this to you." Ginny handed her a note it read:  
  
We won't be long stay here with the children. I'll be back as soon as I can. Remus. Page offered them some butterbeer, and some cookies while she lit the fire, and waited until Remus and the others came back. "Sorry," He panted "Fawkes gave a us a warning from Dumbledore, we had to leave immediately. Don't worry everything is all right." He looked at Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Knowing that they loved to eavesdrop, winked at Page. "Right, your parents will be back soon, in the mean time I suggest you go to bed." They complained all the way up stairs. And slammed the doors after them. "OK then Remus, I'd better be off. Will you be OK?" Said Page, "Yes, I'll be fine. Night Page. Give me best to Harry." And with that she disapperated back to the cottage. 


	9. The Day Out Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Day Out  
  
Harry came downstairs, early in the morning and helped himself to tea and toast. Page was still in bed, she hadn't slept most of the night, and she deserved a lie in. By nine-thirty she got up and went downstairs to see Harry and four elves crowded around him. "Harry, what's all this?" Page looked down at another elf she had never seen before. "This is Dobby, he's a friend of mine. Annie knows him, and went to get him." Said Harry with a smirk on hid face. The elf bowed low to Page. "An honour to meet Harry Potter's friend. I am most pleased to see that Harry Potter is well, since the Dark Lord, came for him again." All the house elves quivered with fear. "Nice to meet you too Dobby." Said Page who was trying to change the subject. "Harry. Hermione Ron and Ginny will be here at ten. So you can have a little chat while I have some breakfast." When ten came, Harry and Page were ready to go. Suddenly from the middle of the carpet, came Ron, Hermione and Ginny. "Dumbledore gave us a portkey, told us it would be quicker and less dirty." Said Ron who fell onto the floor. Harry and Page helped them up. And they set off down outside, waving goodbye to the elves and Dobby. "We'll be back at four. Bye girls, take care of Dobby." They called after them, and soon they were out of sight. They ventured off out into the garden. Harry and Ron were in front of Hermione and Ginny. Page was looking around her garden, and she saw the swing on which her father used to push her. They turned right and down a narrow windy path that led on straight into the village. Page knew that somewhere where that the guard was watching them, and she felt happier that they were to cover her back. They entered the little village. All the houses and shops looked comfortable and snug in the summer sun. Hermione and Ginny squealed at the sight of a little tearoom where honeysuckle had surrounded the outside of the door. "Oh, this is a lovely little village Professor, I can't seem to understand why you left?" Hermione was in complete admiration at the sight of the little cottages and little paths neighbouring them. "Well Hermione I had to get out live my own life, although I must admit I do miss the place. Why don't we get some coffee? I have muggle money don't worry." They went into a tiny little coffee shop on the corner of a road. The smell of coffee hit them as they walked in. They found a table, and waited until a plump muggle came to order for them. "What will it be my love?" She got out a small little notebook and a pen, "Five coffee's please." She scribbled down the order, smiled and scurried off. "Right, down the lane next to us is a wizard alley. Sort of like Diagon Alley. But it's much smaller. We can pick up some stuff there." Hermione looked at her puzzled. "Professor, we haven't got our school list yet." The others had picked up on this also and looked at Page like she was a fool. "I know, but its nice to be outside like this in a magical environment, you can only take too much of muggle activity until you get bored." Harry thought that she was right. Dudley wouldn't even think of having bubblegum that wouldn't pop, or ice creams that make your tongue turn blue with cold, or eating sugar mice, that would make you squeak for hours at a time. When they had finished their coffee Page paid the woman, and walked out into the sunlight. The village still looked the same, kids playing in the street, people nattering away to their neighbours. Page took them around the corner to a dead end. She looked around to make sure they were not followed and tapped the wall with her wand. "It's just like Diagon Alley." She said, as the wall started to unfurl itself to become an archway. The Alleyway was half the size of Diagon Alley, but it had similar shops. Page took them around stopping at every shop to get a good look in its window. "Look Harry a new broom" Shouted Ron as he pointed to a broom that was varnished red, with streaks of black on its tail. Harry and Ron goggled at the new broom, Hermione and Ginny went next door to the bookshop, and Page remembering what Severus said, went towards Harry and Ron to look at the broom. "Wow, the 'Firebolt Extreme'. It must cost a fortune" Ron seemed to be drooling at the sight of it. "Naught to a hundred and seventy miles per hour, in five seconds? Harry if you got that broom, England would be begging you to play as seeker." Harry laughed. "Yeah. But I don't want to know how much it is-" Page looked at a note that was attached to it and interrupted them. "Harry you have a Firebolt right?" Harry nodded, and she continued, "Have you looked at the note? It says, "This broom can only be bought by Wizards who have previously owned its predecessor the 'Firebolt'. See inside for more details." Maybe you should go in and ask." They all went hurried inside. The shop smelled of leather and wood from the uniforms and brooms. Harry and Ron paired off, and went to the back of the shop to see the latest Quidditch Uniforms, while Page went to the counter. A frail old man smiled at her as she approached. "Hello, can I help you?" His voice sounded cheerful, "Yes, I would like to know how much the 'Firebolt Extreme' is? I own a Firebolt myself." The shopkeeper beamed at her, "Because the 'Firebolt' is so expensive, high demands for them are too overwhelming, so we have brought out a new broom. The Ministry of Magic, has only applied this for wizards and witches who own a 'Firebolt' themselves. Of course there is the matter of extra money to be paid. The 'Firebolt Extreme' is only for wizards and witches who are in a Quidditch team; unfortunately this does not apply for School Quidditch. It is much too fast. And could be fatal if a student would to fall off." Page nodded, thanked him, and led Harry and Ron out of the shop. "What do you mean it's too fast? Brooms are meant to be fast that's the whole point. Especially for a seeker, the faster we fly, the quicker the Snitch is caught, quicker the game will be over." Harry was not pleased when Page told him. He seemed to be in a mood, until Hermione offered to buy them all ice creams. As 4 o'clock approached, they started the head back to the secret opening. Screams could be heard from over the wall. They all looked shocked. Page knew that it had started. She quickly tapped the wall and peered round the side. She could see muggles been thrown into the air. She found an opportunity, and took it; she drew out her wand, and told the others to do so as well. "Now listen to me, if you see anyone, whether it be a muggle or not, I want you to say "Banishios" Its like Expelliarmus, but its more powerful. Harry you stay with me, Remus told me you can defend yourself, but whatever affects you, will affect me. And I don't want to be killed, because then you have no protection. Understand? "Yes. What about Ron, Hermione and Ginny?" Harry sounded a little shaken. "I want you lot to stay at the side of me. If you go in front they have a good aim, if you go behind me, they will have good aim. When I say go, we run for the cottage OK?" Page waited until there was a lot of screaming before she said, "GO!" They all darted, she ran out into the middle of the street, the muggle children who where playing on the road earlier, were sprawled on the pavement, and what looked like their parents were twisting and writhing in the air above them. Page caught the sight of four wizards in cloaks; she knew that two of them were Death eaters the other two must have been Mad-Eye and Shacklebolt. Luckily the Death eaters were too busy duelling and didn't notice them as they sneaked around a wall, which was hiding them from sight. Then they ran up to the cottage via a steep path, which led to the front door. When Page got there Remus and Tonks saw them running towards the cottage, and they all darted in side. 


	10. Muggles Worst Fear Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Muggles worse fear  
  
"What the hell happened?" Page was shaking with fright, and was tired from running. Remus and Tonks both looked white as a sheet. "We thought that you had gotten into trouble. Death eaters knew you were there, they knew! I don know how. Shacklebolt and Mad-Eye are duelling them now." He collapsed down on a chair, still breathing heavily. "You lot stay here. You are not to leave here. Mrs Hobbs will look after you. Tonks we need to fight them off. They can't do it alone." Harry fearful of losing another person, walked towards the door stopping her. "No, you can't leave. Don't! I don't want to lose any more people because of me." Page knew what he was talking about, but she also knew that leaving him wasn't a good idea. "Harry, stand aside." She bored into his eyes, and he reluctantly moved. Tonks, Remus and Page disapperated into an alleyway. Which was close to the village square. They heard shouts and screams of the villagers. The Death eaters were laughing loudly. As soon as they got into the square, they had left. Blood was everywhere; no one around seemed to be breathing. Page went over to a little boy. He was splayed on the concrete floor, and was still alive. "I'll go and call for help, we need a muggle ambulance, and a couple of people from the Oblivation Department to wipe some of these muggles memories." The ambulance took several minutes; within that time the place was crawling with people from the ministry. Percy Weasely got out a notepad and quill and was scribbling down the muggles statements before their memories had been wiped clear of the events, and was questioning Page, Tonks and Remus. Mad-Eye and Shacklebolt were nowhere to be seen. "Right, is there anything else you would like to say? This is going straight to the Minister, I am sure anything you give will be thoroughly seen too." "Only the fact that Shacklebolt and Mad-Eye were meant to be with us. That's it Percy." He gave her a weak smile and disapperated, along with people from the ministry, just before the muggle hospital vehicle and a couple of Police Cars turned up. They were also asking Page questions. But Page couldn't tell them much. "I don't know what happened. I heard screaming and shouting, as I was passing by and when I got here, this is the scene I came to." The Policemen let her go, and Page, Tonks and Remus disapperated back to the cottage to where Harry and the others were staying. When she got there, Mad-Eye and Shacklebolt were not with them. Remus and Tonks came only seconds behind her. Remus looked furious. "Where the hell are they? They where supposed to be guarding Harry and the other's down in the village? Muggles are dead because of them. What has happened to them?" Remus strode around the room. "Remus, the muggles are badly hurt, but non of them are dead." Page approached him apprehensively. But his voice was still raised and angry. "I need to go and report this. Tonks you stay here. If there is any word, I'll be at the Order." And with that he left with a loud 'Pop'.  
By the time seven o'clock came, Hermione and Ginny were asleep on the settee in front of the fire. Harry, Ron and the three house elves were playing wizard chess. "Good one Master, Annie likes this game. She watched Miss play it when she was little. Get him Master! Get him!" Annie squeaked and clapped with joy as Harry's Queen obliterated one of Ron's Knights. Then there was a flash of flame, and a letter floated down into the middle of the floor. Harry was near it and picked it up. Page urged him on to read it, so Harry read it for her.  
  
"Page. The children must stay with you tonight, as there has been a breach at Azkaban. Dementors are everywhere. That is why Mad-Eye and Shacklebolt didn't turn up in the village earlier. I'll tell you more tomorrow night. Remus."  
  
Harry gave the letter to Page, and she re-read it. She sighed. "Right then guys", Hermione and Ginny woke up with a start. "Looks like you'll be spending the night." "What's wrong Professor, what's happened?" Said Hermione groggily. "Dementors have left Azkaban. That's why Mad-Eye and Shacklebolt wasn't there to meet us?" Hermione looked towards Harry, he seemed angry. "Why do I need protection all the time? Don't they know I can handle myself? I AM NOT A STUPID LITTLE BOY!" Harry got to his feet; he was shaking with anger his face contorted. The house elves ran away into the kitchen in fright. Page was not used to his tempers. Ron and Hermione rushed over to him, to try and calm him down. Page was a little taken back, by his outbreak of rage, and walked over to him. "Harry, no one is saying that your stupid, or that you are incapable of anything. They want to look after us, that's all. Me included. You're not the only one who needs protecting." Page had said the magic words. Harry sat down, although he kept glancing at her and said, "Why do you need protecting?" This got everyone's attention and they looked at Page to Harry. Page kept a straight face, as though the subject was a little boring. "Some things are best left to people who understand the natures of the magical world. In other words, I possess powers that no one else has." Harry's face did not change. Hermione and Ginny were positively hanging on her every word. Ron didn't seem to be impressed. "What type of powers? They must be good, or else why would the Order want to keep you safe?" Page had to answer this question without Harry getting any wild imaginations. "Harry, we share a power that Voldemort does not have. If I go, you go too." Hermione and Ginny gasped. Ron had his mouth open, but still Harry trudged on with the questions. "You mean the protection spell?" Page nodded. It wasn't entirely true, but she couldn't reveal more then what Harry was meant to know. "But I thought that Voldemort can't hurt me? Now that this new protection spell is on me." Page stood up, went over to a desk, and pulled out a piece of parchment, and handed it to Harry. The parchment consisted of the advantages and the disadvantages of the protection spell. One main point was listed above the others. It was this that Harry had to understand. "While the spell is being performed, some powers might transfer on to the other person". As Harry eye's travelled across the Page, they got wider and wider. "You mean, you might be able to speak parcel tongue, just like me?" Page was wide eyed, "You can speak Parcel Tongue? But that means, that you have got some of Voldemort's powers." He nodded. Page wondered if he copied her seeing ability or that she had copied his Parcel Tongue technique. She thought that she should leave it here tonight. 


	11. Dementors Escape Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Dementors escape  
  
At eleven o'clock Page set up the spare bedroom for Hermione and Ginny, and made an extra bed for Ron to sleep in Harry's room. That morning, no one was up when Page came downstairs. She got some tea and crumpets, and waited until Ibid brought her the morning paper and letters. Page nearly choked when she saw the headline. "DEATH EATERS AT LARGE. ALL MAGICAL PERSONS SHOULD BE ON FULL ALERT!" Below showed a picture of Fudge and Percy, looking harassed as some security wizards where asking them questions. Hermione and Ginny came into the kitchen, and Page shoved the paper towards them, and then grabbed the letter that Ibid brought her and ripped it open.  
  
"The Daily Prophet shouldn't have found out. Molly is coming for the girls and Ron round ten. We have got their Hogwarts letters. The meeting starts at nine, but Dumbledore thinks it's too risky for you to be here and leave Harry. I'll come over after the meeting has finished and fill you in with the details. Make sure that no one enters or leaves the house. See you soon. Remus".  
  
Hermione and Ginny were talking fast, as they read the paper. Page got up and gave them some toast and brought out some jam. They were still nattering away to Harry and Ron when they came downstairs ten minutes later. Page caught bits of rambling's from their conversation. "But why come out now when he could of killed Harry then." "It seems weird to me, maybe they are biding their time." "Don't be thick, remember what mum told us? Harry and Professor Quinn, have to be together." Page was determined not to interfere, and decided to leave them talking. By ten o'clock they were all fed and ready to leave. Molly then disapperated into the room, and Ginny ran towards her and gave her a hug. "Thank you Page for looking after them. It's been absolute pandemonium at the Order. Dumbledore it trying to get things organised. Well, Remus will be over around ten this evening to give you the latest." She called Ron and Hermione over to her, and went to kiss Harry on the cheek. She went back to the fire, and turned to face Page. "Your welcome Molly. It's been a little depressing over here, but we have managed. I'll speak to you soon." Molly lit the fire, pushed Ron towards the fire, and one after the other they had vanished to 12 Grimmauld Place. Page knew that Harry must be bored without his friends, so Page thought that it would be best if Harry tried out some charms and other spells, which they were to learn in Page's lessons. "Here try this spell, it's to shake the ground beneath your opponent so that he or she falls down, giving you the chance to disarm him or her." They giggled. "Let's try it outside shall we?" Most of the afternoon was to help Harry with new spells. He had mastered the earthquake charm, the repelling charm, and the switch spell. "I'm glad you have learnt the switching spell. That's a hard one, we only use that when someone is going to use an unforgivable curse on you." Harry's face turned to rock. "I'll need to use this then all the time. Voldemort will want to use the killing curse on me. He did last time." Page didn't know what to say to this, and there was an uncomfortable silence. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." Harry gave Page a weak smile. "It's OK Harry. Besides we'll be going back to school in two days. Molly said that she'd get your books and other school things while she is in Diagon Alley today." Harry grinned at her. For the rest of the day, Harry learnt new spells, and read through all of Page's books. He fell asleep, while on the last chapter of "Advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts", which had fallen out of his hands and ended up on the floor. She covered him up, and then went to bed. 


	12. Back to Hogwarts Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Back to Hogwarts  
  
The next morning, Harry burst through the door. "Professor wake up, Professor Lupin is here!" Page quickly got dressed and ran down the stairs, out of breath and not looking at all tidy, she smiled briskly at him. "Hello Remus, you didn't turn up last night. Is everything OK?" Remus didn't smile at her. Page's face dropped like stone. "It's Mad-Eye and Shacklebolt. They are in a very bad way. Harry, Page will have to stay with you the whole time on the train, and in Hogsmead as well." Harry nodded; he knew that it was for his own good. But the fact that a teacher will be with him mostly all the time was; he thought a little childish. Page and Harry were to leave the cottage at eleven o'clock that morning, to go back to 12 Grimmauld Place. Harry's trunk was packed and Hedwig had flown over to London, before they left. "Right Harry, we are going by floo, you first." Harry stepped into the fireplace and grabbed his trunk. He threw some floo powder and shouted "12 Grimmauld Place" and vanished. Page then followed suit a couple of minutes after. Brushing off soot, she climbed out of the fireplace dragging her trunk behind her. Harry was there to help her. "Thanks Harry." Remus and Tonks took her trunk out of her and Harry's hands and placed it down next to a chair. "Right then Harry, Molly has bought your new school things, and also new dress robes." Said Tonks cheerfully. This time Tonks had long, bright curly orange hair. Page and Harry looked at each other and suppressed their laughter. Hermione ran downstairs and rushed towards Harry, she was crying with joy. "Harry, I've been made head girl I cant believe it! I got the letter yesterday. Isn't it wonderful." Ron came rushing downstairs to meet him. "She can dock points from Slytherin!" Ron cried, "That's not the point Ron. It's to make order within the school, and I am not about to blow my position, just by making it your task to dock points from every house but our own." Ron's ears went pink. "It's not my task Hermione, its for showing Malfoy who's boss. Hang on, who is head boy?" Ron suddenly was shocked. "Ernie MacMillin. And besides Harry can take Malfoy, anytime he wanted. He doesn't need me to be there for him." Hermione was poised, and looked very sophisticated. "I have learnt some new spells anyway. Professor shows me some yesterday. Want to learn some?" Said Harry in a proud way. Page and Harry spent the morning teaching Hermione, Ron and Ginny the spells that Harry had learnt the previous day. "Wow, I can see that I have to be on my guard when duelling you lot. Which reminds me. Dumbledore told me that you had the err... privilege of learning a bit of duelling with Professor Lockhart. And he has given Professor Snape and me the permission to teach you...again. What do you say?" Page beamed at them. "Well, we wouldn't mind you teaching us Professor, but Snape doesn't like Harry, and well wouldn't it be better if you could teach us by yourself?" Hermione asked timidly, not looking at Harry. Ron and Ginny nodded truthfully. "No, I am sorry, but I do need help. Its not going to be easy teaching the whole school you know." Page saw their disappointed faces, and tried to cheer them up. "Look I know about Harry and Malfoy. And well how about the first chance we get, we can test the new spells on him? Huh?" Harry and Ron laughed, but Hermione scowled at them. "Professor, wouldn't that be unfair?" Harry cut in. "Hermione shut-up. If I get any chance at all without Snape there to take house points off me, I'll get him back by sending Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle to the hospital wing." They had a very pleasant evening watching Tonks change her appearance, and Remus' theory on Ware-wolf transformations. By the end of dinner, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny all trounced off to bed leaving the members left, to wait for the start of the meeting. By quarter to ten, all had arrived except for Mad-Eye and Shacklebolt. "I must insist that six people should take Harry to the train. Myself included." Said Hestia Jones, who was introduced to Page before the meeting started. "I quite agree." Severus Snape had appeared from the shadows of the room. "Potter thinks he can take care of himself. Over the past weeks he has proven himself to be just another boy. A careless one at that." He spat. Page was very angry, but tried to keep her cool. Harry was right; Severus didn't like him. She shouldn't do anything rash. They spoke deep into the night, planning everything, even the Hogsmead trips. When and were Harry might go, the places where people should stand watch, just to be sure he's safe. By half past mid-night the meeting was over. Harry and the others had to be up bright and early. And Harry would be taken in a car to Kings Cross station with four watchers, Page included. That morning at half past eight, Molly rang from downstairs for people to be up for breakfast. It was bedlam, people running around looking for things that hadn't packed the following evening. "Mum, have you seen my socks?" Said a rushed Ginny. "No Ginny! And for the last time hurry up!" Molly shouted back. By half past ten, they were all ready. All the cars were outside, trunks were in, and the cages, plus a squirming Crookshanks were all wedged inside. Hermione, Ron and Ginny were to go ahead, followed by Harry, Page and the other watchers. Soon enough they had all reached the station, and on the train. Molly, Tonks, Remus, Arthur and Hestia Jones all waved goodbye then disapperated. They got a compartment to themselves. Hermione had to go around the train making sure people had settled down. She got back ten minutes before the train entered into Hogsmead. They all got off the train, and went to get a carriage together. Page could see that Harry was looking at the Thestrals, when they got into the carriage she asked him. "Harry, who did you see die? I saw you looking at the Thestrals" Harry was a little taken back, by the question. "Cedric Diggory. He died by Wormtail's wand." Everyone was silent. "Who did you see die then Professor?" Asked Harry. She knew that he was going to ask her that and she was prepared. "My mother, Penelope. She died at St. Mungo's ages ago." Since then no one talked, but either looked out of the window, or was starting at their feet. The carriage pulled up outside the gates. And Page was told to get off, and make her way to the Castle. "See you soon." She closed the door, and hastily walked to the doors. Minerva was waiting for her. She showed her to the table, and sat her down two seats to the right from Dumbledore. She was a little nervous. Then she saw the three-legged stool on which sat upon the Sorting Hat. "All right there Page?" Dumbledore sat down at his seat. Page had seen him sitting in her seat when she was at school. She thought it weird to be at the teacher's table at Hogwarts. "A little nervous." She said in a choked voice, he smiled at her. "I would like you to talk to the students about the Defence Against the Dark Arts classes, and of course, the Duelling Club. Last time, as you know didn't go very well. But I am sure with two fine teachers, the students will know a lot more defensive spells." Then the doors flew open, and the students filed in, making their way to their tables, and taking quick glances over at Page. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Severus enter the Great Hall through a side door. She looked at him as he gave her a weak smile and then sat down in his chair. She saw Harry, Hermione and Ron rush towards her. "Good luck Professor." They said and went to rejoin their fellows at the Gryffindor house table. After a couple of minutes or so, silence fell across the hall as its doors suddenly burst open with new first years. They followed Minerva to the teacher's table towards the Sorting Hat. They stopped in front of Dumbledore, then the Sorting Hat suddenly burst into song:  
  
Great magic's as they were by four, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, They all had magic within their hands, And as they wanted, welcomed each pupil from across the lands. I was made to sort them each and every one, To help those in need of danger when I had come. When Slytherin lest departed, The three were very downhearted, The houses had to stay together, All the same, like birds of a feather. They all decided to teach all their ways, And made me, when past their days. Provided by our ancestral founders, To sort you all into your houses' A word of caution to my song, All must stand together to be strong. With the dark arts that are dwelling upon us, Don't stray away, and simply because, For Hufflepuff, the act of kindness, Should be comforting to those around us, For Ravenclaw of noble height, Knows the rules, will battle with might. For Gryffindor, the bravest of us all, Will come to help when the others will call, For Slytherin, a powerful lot. Will know what do to when they have got, The other three to stand by their side. And all of us must offer a guide. And help those, all who seek, The good, the kind, small and meek. BY standing firm, upright and tall, We will triumph one and all.  
  
Everyone clapped. Although it was a bit strange that the Sorting Hat was giving them a warning. But because the Hat sits in Dumbledore's office, it must hear a lot of things that go on. Page heard the teachers whispering, "That was a bit short wasn't it?" "It gave another warning. Something must be bad." Then the Hall had quietened. The Hat was sorting the first years. Minerva held out a long piece of parchment to her face and read the first name, "Allen, Amanda" A small girl came out through the crowd and put on the hat after a couple of seconds the hat shouted "Hufflepuff". She ran towards the Hufflepuff table. "Slytherin" the hat shouted once more as a tall boy with dark rimmed glassed stepped down from the tool, and strode towards the Slytherins. At the end Page had counted sixteen new Gryffindors that she would have to teach. Dumbledore then stood up. The whole room was quiet, waiting for him to talk. "A couple of things I would like to announce." He paused and looked at Page. "A new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Professor Quinn." Everyone clapped, and whistled at her. Page felt her face go red with embarrassment. "There are also other things, but that can wait until after our feast. Dig in!" Page caught Harry's eye and winked at him. After the feast, Dumbledore stood up again. The hall went silent once more. "New happenings are upon us. I must ask you all to be careful when going about the school grounds, and Hogsmead. Also I have asked Professor Quinn, to talk to you about some important new issues she would like to discuss with you." At this he sat down, and Page very reluctantly got up to face her captive audience. "I am aware that a few years ago, there was a duelling club that didn't last for more then a week." There were little giggles of laughter at this, which made Page feel more relaxed. She continued. "So by permission of Dumbledore, Professor Snape and I will be teaching you. Even the first years." She stopped talking, as there was a tremendous applause. "Also, also I would like to tell you that my classes will be very different. In other words, more practical and less theory." As Page could see most of the students were standing up, clapping at her. Page smiled and then sat down. Some minutes later the Hall started to empty as the students were heading back to their dormitories. As Page walked up to her office, she saw Harry, Ron and Hermione waiting for her. "Wow, you can't get much better then that can you Professor?" Ron was laughing. "Well done Professor. I can't wait for your lessons. We have to go. I have to give the first years the password to our dormitory." They quickly walked off, leaving Page pleased with herself. 


	13. Page's First Lesson Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Page's first lesson.  
  
The next morning Page woke up quite early. She dressed and went down to breakfast. The Great Hall was quite empty only a couple of early birds were there. She sat down, and helped herself to some porridge. Minerva came round with the lesson planner. "You have Gryffindor sixth years this morning. I shall expect Mr Potter will be pleased." She smiled at Page and then walked over to the other teachers to hand out their lesson planners also. When Page had finished her tea, she left the hall and at the end of the corridor bumped into Harry. "I have got you first lesson. I have to go, but if you want you can demonstrate a couple of spells for me?" She smiled at him. "Yeah sure, that's great. See you later Professor." He waved at her, and went into the hall. Page hurried along up to the classroom. She grabbed a couple of books, and started to read them before hand. Just to make sure that everything was as she had planned the night before. The bell rang, and a couple of students looked around the corner to see if any one was inside. "You can come in." She said. Three tall boys walked in. They sat near the front, and goggled at Page like she was their saviour. One boy put his hand up. "I was wondering what type of spells we are going to work on?" He said. "I'll tell you what we will be doing this term when everybody is here, that way I won't have to repeat myself." She smiled, and buried herself back in the book. After a couple of minutes or so, everyone turned up. They whispered to each other, and then when Page stood up, they went silent. "From my little speech last night, I hadn't given you all the details. If anyone you have been told at all, I came from The Salem Witch School, from America. We had been testing new spells for defence against the dark arts and other spells to disarm your opponent. You are all in my class because you have got A or Higher. Well congratulations. From what I have been told you all did exceptionally well. Now if you would kindly turn to your books, I will demonstrate the spell, 'Filinarus'. If this spell is performed properly, it will put a charm on your opponents wand giving you at least five minutes to disarm him completely or curse him." At this whispers had spread across the room. Page saw Harry, Ron and Hermione look around the class, as several people started to out their hands up. Page pointed to a girl near the front of her desk. "Yes, and what's your name?" Page smiled at her. "Parvati Patil. Curses are forbidden aren't they? I mean you'll be sent to Azkaban if you use one on another wizard?" At this people started to nod. "Yes, but there are not killing curses, or any controlling ones either. These new spells, which, have been tried and tested, are categorised in the curse section because it does send you opponent to St. Mungo's for a good couple of months. They are not illegal. The Minister of Magic, has given me clearance to use them, and also due to the circumstances within the past couple of months, I think it stupid if we don't use them." She smiled at them, and they got out their books and began to read. After about five minutes or so Page had moved the tables against the wall, produced cushions for people to sit on, to watch a demonstration between Harry and Page. "After three...One...two...three...'Filinarus'" Page shouted, a golden light shot straight to Harry's wand, and it turned red. Harry dropped it, and his wand clattered onto the floor sending out, purple and blue sparks. "As you can see, Harry can't use his wand. Can anyone tell me, what happened to his wand?" Page looked around the room, and Hermione had her hand up. "Yes, Hermione?" "The spell which hit Harry's wand, has made it impossible for him to pick it up. It is basically too hot for Harry to touch or use. Also from what I have read, the wand is immobilised for Harry to use anyway, until the wand has turned back into its original colour." "Good Hermione, ten points for Gryffindor. Right now, I want you to pair up, and try the spell. And please take careful aim." The class did what they were told. After about fifteen minutes or so. The class watched Hermione and Ron perform the spell. To Page; Ron seemed a little nervous. They both cast the spell at the same time, and the spells bounced off one another, and singed a tapestry above Page's head. "Sorry Professor." They both said. Page laughed, then clapped. "Well done you two. Right now. Another spell, which, is quite useful, but we have sadly ran out of time. So it is to be learnt for homework." She pointed her wand to the black board, and the spell was written on it. 'Solare Inflarius'. The blinding spell. The spell shoots a bright beam at your opponent, temporarily blinding him or her. To be performed outside on Thursday afternoon. "If you want any help, please see Harry afterwards. See you next on Wednesday morning." He smiled at her. The bell rang for the next lesson. They stuffed their books into their bags and ran out. Harry, Hermione and Ron waved as they left. Page had an eventful morning. The first years never spoke and kept watching her, just in case she did something weird. When she asked them a question they didn't know any thing. When Page told them to do homework they thought that she was joking. She got a bit tiresome of their attitude, and asked for a two-foot essay on Vampires to be handed in next lesson, which was Wednesday morning. Page had the afternoon off, and decided to plan the following lessons. There was a knock on the door and Severus came in. "I hate to intrude, but I was told to ask you about the Duelling Club. Professor Dumbledore thinks it wise, to start it as soon as possible. Tomorrow evening perhaps?" "Yes of course, what time do you propose?" Page smiled at him, in a devious way. "Eight o'clock. That way people can have a good night's sleep while they are in their hospital bed." He smirked, closed the door and left. Page was furious; she had worked too hard, to be told that she was an idiot. She scribbled out her plans for the next day, and made new ones. Page had wanted to be a teacher at Hogwarts, and she wanted respect from the students as well as the teachers. 


	14. The New Broom Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The New Broom  
  
By eight o'clock the room was full of students, both eager and excited to be taught how to duel properly. Page had previously told Harry, Ron and Hermione what she had planned with Snape, and to be prepared. Page kept silent as professor Snape walked onto the platform. Although he seemed a little mad, as students were waiting for Page to speak. "Can I have your complete and utter attention please?" The hall fell silent, all eyes were upon him. "Professor Quinn and I will be teaching you how to duel, properly. It is my wish to teach you how to block by using simple spells." Page butted in, "And it is my wish to make sure you come out alive when duelling." She gave Snape a stern look. He asked them to go into pairs. He and Page went to each couple to suggest spells, and to teach them new ones. Page got a little angry when Snape came to all the pairs that she had been to; and told them that the spells they were casting didn't help them when duelling. By nine o'clock, they all left the Great Hall. Harry Hermione and Ron hung back to talk to Page. Snape tried to intervene. "Will you kindly go back to your dormitories? It's nine o'clock don't you have homework to complete?" Snape was looking at Harry when he said this, Page walked towards them, she saw that Harry was angry. "No, I want to speak to Professor Quinn." Harry was eye to eye with Snape, and he didn't blink even once. "Ten points from Gryffindor, Potter. Get back to your common room. Now!" Snape was starting to lose it. Page ran forwards. "Why are you taking points from Gryffindor, Professor Snape? Harry hasn't done anything wrong. I told him, Hermione and Ron to wait for me. I don't see that being a reason to take points from them." Snape looked furious, he stared at Harry, then to Page and walked off, and slammed the doors behind him. "Well what did you think? Good, bad or in different?" "It was wicked, better then Lockhart any day." Said Ron smiling at her. Hermione scowled at him. "I'm glad you hung back. Harry I have a little surprise for you." She led them out of the hall and into her office. "Because you're a fabulous seeker, Dumbledore arranged it so that you can have this!" She brought out a long package and handed it to Harry. He and Ron ripped the paper away, to reveal a 'Firebolt Extreme'. "Oh wow! But I thought that you had to give back the Firebolt?" Harry looked at Page in a quizzical way. "You have two brooms. As I said Dumbledore has worked everything out." Page beamed at Harry, so did Ron and Hermione. "But Professor, wasn't it expensive? It must have cost a fortune." "That's covered too Hermione, working in America, they over pay you. And I had money for Harry. I'm sure Sirius would have done the same". "Well, that's it then Ron, you can have my Firebolt." Ron goggled at Harry's words. "Me? Have your Firebolt? Are you joking Harry?" Harry shook his head, and Ron did a little dance in the middle of the office. They all laughed at him. "Well, when is your first practise?" Page turned to Harry. His face fell. "Well, we have no chasers. So I have to organise try-outs. When I have done that, we'll have to practise twice a week, if we are to beat Slytherin." The office door, burst open and Minerva entered. "Right you three out, go back to your common room! Page would you be so kind as to come with me?" Page nodded. Page led them out of her office, and through the classroom into the corridor. Harry, Hermione and Ron said good night and left. Page followed Minerva up to Dumbledore's office. "Sugar Mice" She said, as the gargoyle sprung aside. They wound their way up to the top of the staircase. Minerva knocked on the door and waited for a "Come in" before she led Page inside. Page had last been in Dumbledore's office years ago, it still looked the same to her. "Ah Page, I would like to talk to you about your mother." Page thought it strange him asking about her mother, but none-the-less she sat down opposite him and waited for the questions. "You have your mothers sight Page, did you know?" Page nodded. "Did you also know that Harry has also got your seeing gift?" Page knew this question was going to be asked, and nodded again. "Last year Professor Snape tried to teach Harry Occlumency, although as I'm sure you have been told, didn't last very long." He paused to add a shiny silver drop to his Pensive. "I would like you to teach Harry how to use his new found abilities. It could help him a great deal." Page agreed to help Harry learn how to block his seeing powers but also use them to know things about Voldemort. Page knew this was going to be tricky, but it was for Harry's own good that he should learn it. 


	15. Double Vision Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Double Vision  
  
On Wednesday morning Page waited for Harry to meet her outside her office. There was a sudden knock on the door. And Harry came in. "Hi, Harry. I wanted to ask you about the DA tonight?" They talked about Harry's new plans about tonight's first meeting and how people have been waiting for new spells to work on. "Harry I have been meaning to talk to you about something." Before she could ask him anything, other sixth year Gryffindors entered the room. "Wait for me after class. It's important." She winked at him, and he smiled at her. "Right, today I want you to come with me outside. Come on people. Lets so." Giving Page curious looks, they repacked their bags and followed Page. They went outside into the grounds and across to the lake where it shimmered and sparkled in the sunlight. "Right can everyone sit down on the grass please? Good. Now because you have been practising the spell I gave you for homework," Page looked at the uncomfortable faces, and knew that no one even tried out the spell at all, "We will be starting a new spell for those people who are going to attend the DA meetings with Harry tonight. So basically all of you." Page showed them a twitching spell, which they performed quite well, and so had finished the class early. Which gave Page time to talk to Harry. "I want you to come to my office tomorrow night. I know you have Quidditch try-outs, but it's very important." Harry frowned at her. "I don't understand Professor." They walked around the lake as she talked to him. "Harry the protection spell has given you my seeing ability. Just like I have your scar, and your ability to speak Parcel Tongue. I'm not sure that Voldemort knows this, but it could help you defend yourself against him." Harry stopped walking and stared at her. "You mean I can see what Voldemort might be up to? I can read his mind?" Page looked at him, it was a very awkward question. "No, not really. The 'sight' basically helps you to stop Voldemort trying to possess you. But instead making sure that you have closed your mind." "You sound like Snape." He started to walk away from her, his hands in his pockets while kicking pebbles into the lake. "Harry it's for your own good. We are trying to help you. The least you can do is come and see for yourself." Page left it at that and walked back up to the castle. She was a little mad at Harry, and they didn't talk to each other for the rest of the day. At the end of dinner, she walked past him, not looking at him, and made for her office. She was just about to unlock the door when she heard a scream of pain and a high pitched cold cackle in her head, and then total darkness.  
Page had awoken in the hospital bed. Looking around she was Madame Pomfrey tending to someone in the bed next to Page. When Page sat up she saw Harry. Sweat was trickling down his face; he looked white as a sheet. "Oh my goodness Page, are you all right?" Page turned to see Minerva sat next to her on a chair. "I'm fine, what happened? Is Harry alright?" Madame Pomfrey came over to Page and shoved a cup into her hand. "It looks like you and Potter had the same hallucination. Both of you were kicking and screaming. Potter has come off the worst I'm afraid. He'll be fine by tomorrow." Page was a little mad at her term of hallucination. When she walked away leaving Page, Minerva and a sleeping Harry, Page delved into her vision that she had had. "Minerva, it's something terrible. I must teach Harry as soon as possible to block his mind. Voldemort doesn't know about Harry's new power, but it wont take him long to find out." They were both in deep conversation, when the hospital door burst open and Hermione and Ron came hurtling down towards them. "Professor, we heard about you and Harry, you OK?" Said an out-of-breath Hermione. Page and Minerva smiled at them, and told them about Harry. "Well, it looks like you'll be teaching the DA meeting tonight Hermione. Harry has no chance of getting out to teach people." Hermione and Ron left them alone, and Minerva went to tell Dumbledore. Madame Pomfrey came in to give Page some sleeping potion of deep sleep. And Page slowly sank into her bed. 


	16. Sight of Glory The Letter of Loss Chapte...

Chapter 16: Sight of Glory The letter of Loss  
  
As the cold winds and rain of October approached, Page had been teaching her classes hard for a mini theory exam at the end of Halloween. Harry had started to take Page's advice, and made an effort every Thursday night after Quidditch practise to control his power. On occasions they would both have the same vision, which meant that it was working correctly, and others Harry had concentrated on how to curse Malfoy when he wasn't looking. Page was not pleased when he did this. Although they laughed when Harry told her that a Bludger hit Malfoy during training for Quidditch. The DA meetings had a difficult start, as Harry had to find out how many people were going to attend. So he conducted a timetable of when and where the meetings were held and pinned it next to the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy, on the seventh floor. On the Friday night before the Quidditch match between Slytherin and Gryffindor, Page had asked Harry to come to her office for an off-hand lesson on new spells for the DA meetings. "Right Harry, here are four new spells for you to try out next Wednesday. 'Crippellus' and 'Intwinus' are binding spells. The smoke screen charm, 'Cloudscrenus' is what Professor Flitwick will teach you next term, but its nice to know it now, that way you can talk through his lessons, and the other one 'Impredomenta' is another form of 'Impedimenta', although its more powerful." Page handed a piece of parchment which had the spells written on it. "Thank you Professor, these will come in very handy." Page led Harry outside, and as she put her hand on his shoulder to lead him out she got another vision... Page was standing on the top row of the Quidditch stadium; she was looking down upon the crowds of people watching a game of Quidditch. She then saw a gold and red blur shot past her, waving, she waved back. After that an uproar of shouts and jeers came from the stadium, someone had caught the snitch.' Page found herself kneeling of the floor, Harry was beside her. "You saw me catch the snitch didn't you? We are going to win aren't we?" His face was beaming. Page hadn't even opened her mouth as he sped from her office at a run, to find Hermione and Ron. On the Saturday morning before Halloween, Page and the other teachers were out in the Quidditch stadium; the match between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Page and Hagrid both had gold and red scarves on, and waving a banner of a Lion and a Griffin dancing around Harry's face. "C'mon 'Arry you can beat 'em!" Hagrid shouted at Harry as he walked onto the pitch. Page heard whispering behind her, "Wow, I didn't know Potter got a Firebolt Extreme, and look at Weasely he's got himself a Firebolt." Said a Gryffindor second year. Page could hear Dean Thomas, the new commentator, calling out the players. "FIRST ONTO THE PITCH IS NEW CAPTAIN AND SEEKER HARRY POTTER FOR THE GRYFFINDOR TEAM. WOW HARRY COOL BROOM! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, HARRY'S GOT A FIREBOLT EXTREME. WICKED" "That's enough Dean." Screeched Minerva, he looked a little taken back but continued over the booming crowd that echoed into the grounds. Page looked over to Malfoy as he strode onto the pitch, she couldn't see his face, but she knew he was kicking himself with jealousy. "This is going to be a quick game. Harry told me about the vision you two had. We are going to win aren't we professor?" Hermione shouted to Page, who could barely hear her but nodded all the same.  
Hermione was right; the game lasted about five minutes. Ron saved many goals. Page got the feeling that Ron got loads more confidence now that he got a new broom, and felt invincible. And also the fact that Harry had been training the whole team three times a week. Gryffindor won 340 to 30. Harry caught the snitch, which was fluttering by Malfoy's feet. Page's vision had come true; she saw Harry swoop past her and waved. He had pelted towards Malfoy in a blur of red and gold, and Malfoy dodged out of the way. And by the look on Malfoy's face, Page thought that Harry was about to knock him off his broom. The roar of badges and the screaming Gryffindors was deafening, they all went onto the pitch to congratulate Harry and of course Ron. Page walked past Harry and smiled at him, he waved at her over the top of people's heads. Page saw him and Ron being carried on people's shoulders up towards the changing rooms.  
The Great Hall was packed with excited Gryffindors that evening. Page was talking to professor Sprout, about Harry's new broom. "I'd never of thought that a student was allowed one. Page how did you ever get one for him?" She asked her. "A friend of a friend. Besides Harry earned it, and Ron needed a new broom, so it helped them both." Just then an owl came into view and flew down towards Page. Students were whispering and pointing at the owl to see whom it was going to. It landed neatly next to Page's plate, she gave it a piece of beef, untied the letter from its leg and it took off. A lot of people were looking at her. So she decided to call it a night and left. Eyes were following her out of the hall. Page didn't know but Snape was hurrying after her. As she got into the corridor she ripped it open and read.  
  
Hello Page, You know who I am; I don't think we need another introduction. I have always thought you were a special friend of mine. Your father knew you would be. It's unfortunate he isn't here today. He was a good Death eater. It won't be long before I have him. It won't be long until I have my awaited revenge. You have chosen the wrong side Page. It's a heavy burden you will have to carry. You know what I mean. Goodnight Page.  
  
Page's heart stopped, she fell to her knees and cried. Snape saw her and rushed forwards to help her. He carried her into his office, and sat her down on a chair. "Would you mind telling me, who that letter was from, that made you a weeping wreck?" His voice was calm but forceful; he looked at Page's scared face. She didn't seem able to talk. He handed her a chalice of potion. "Drink this, it will make you feel better." Page drank the potion, while Snape was watching her every move. He sat down in his chair, and waited for her to talk. With a much more steadied breath she told him all she knew. "The letter was from Voldemort. He talked about my father. My father was a Death eater and my mother couldn't bare him being in leads with dark power, and so she started to become very ill. I went to my father, and in front of other Death eaters, I killed him. No one tried to stop me." She looked up at Snape; his face was now white and sunken. He stood up quickly, and ran for the door. Page knew he was going to get Dumbledore, and she waited for their return. Within ten minutes or so, both Snape and Dumbledore came in. Page stood up, but Dumbledore issued for her to sit. "Professor Snape has told me about the letter Page. You are very brave of what you did. But I must ask you this." He paused for a long breath and continued. "Was your father by any chance Tobias Smithe?" Page nodded. "My mother kept her maiden name, so that no one would of known they were married. It brought much shame on the family. My mother and I would have been outcasts. I had to act. I had to do what was right for the family, for our name. He tortured so many wizards, witches and muggles. And I could not let it happen any more." Page looked down expecting the silence that came. Page then handed the letter to Dumbledore. He gently took it from her, and then they left. Leaving Snape in his office, not knowing what to say. 


	17. Dumbledore's Word of Advice Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Dumbledore's Word of Advice  
  
On the 1st of November, all of Page's classes that week had to do mini- theory tests, just to make sure they knew the spells, and the effects of them. Gryffindor sixth years were first. Page had written when the test would start and finish. They all entered looking tired and depressed about the test, all except Hermione, who was looking thrilled and very eager to start. All the papers were in front of them, Harry looked at Page in a very dismal way, and she winked at him. "This test will take about an hour and a half, depending on what you know, and what you have studied for homework. If you have finished your test early, bring your paper to me, and then you may leave. Test begins now." They turned they papers over and started to write. Hermione's pen was scribbling all over her paper. Harry and Ron were looking at each other for help. Dean, Neville and Seamus, had sat together in the corner, no doubt they were talking, trying to get answers off one another, but Page was too tired to care. Hermione had finished first, and sat at the back of the class waiting for Ron and Harry. One-by-one they had finished, and slumped out of the classroom. Page shuffled their papers, and started to mark them. The bell rang for the next class, and as before only with a different test, the class came in with gloomy faces, sat down and did the test. By lunch, Page was up to her neck with marking students papers. She quickly grabbed a bite to eat, then ran back to her classroom to finish off marking the papers. By eleven o'clock at night she had finished.  
Two weeks before Christmas all the teachers, including Page were giving students tons of homework. Although for her students they had it easy. Page had made sure that they knew all she had taught them. "Ok then people, because your test results went remarkably well, you won't get too much homework. I just want you to take notes on the rest of the next three chapters. You can go if you want, or stay here and practise or go up to your dormitories." Most of Page's Gryffindor sixth year left, besides Harry, Ron and Hermione. They came towards her from desk. "Um, Professor, would you mind teaching the DA this Wednesday. It's just that Harry wants you to. Don't you Harry?" Hermione pushed Harry forwards. He seemed a little awkward. "It's just that most of the people want to see your transformation. And also other stuff." Page looked curiously at Harry. "Other stuff? You mean harder spells?" They all nodded. "Aright, but next time you go in, think of spiders, lots of them." Ron shuddered when Page mentioned spiders. He gulped, and started to look very white. "Why spiders Professor?" His voice sounded squeaky. "Because, I want to teach you a curse. It's not a unforgivable curse, but it's very much like it. Well, we'll talk about it later hum? Come on, now go back to your dormitory and do some homework, Professor McGonagall told me she gave you a lot of homework. Why don't you start on that?" They looked at each other then left the classroom. No sooner had they left Professor Dumbledore came in. "Morning Page, I would like a word with you if you don't mind?" She beckoned him up to her office, and she offered a chair, he sat down while Page waited for him to speak. "Page, Minerva has told me about the lessons you are giving Harry. You must be cautious; Voldemort will do anything to get to Harry and you. The day after term ends, you will bring Harry back to Rosewood Cottage; there is also a meeting at 9 o'clock as usual." Page walked to her chair opposite him and sat down. Dumbledore hadn't come up here to tell her things she already knew. "Professor is there anything else I need to know. I'm sorry, but there must be something else, or you wouldn't still be here." He smiled at her. "Page, you are a very intelligent woman, and I thought you would ask that question. But yes, there is something else I must tell you. That letter that was sent to you, not so long back, it was indeed from Voldemort. And from the Ministry's researchers, they have told me some prominent information that you must know of. You are Voldemort's next target. We thought at first that Harry was his main priority, but now he knows about you being Harry's protector, and we think that he needs you to get to Harry. Unfortunately the protection spell that was performed in August can only do so much. It's up to you now, to teach Harry how to defend himself. Well, I must be off. Take care Page." He got up and left Page by herself. She was feeling a little scared about Voldemort, but she knew as long as she and Harry were together they would both be all right. 


	18. The Christmas Past Chapter 18

Chapter 18. Christmas Past  
  
As the last day of term was coming to a close Page has started to make a plan for Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny when they come over for Christmas. "Ok, right you guys will spend the night if you want to. I'm sure Molly wouldn't mind, we could all have Christmas at my house." Page told them after dinner. "That sounds lovely Professor, but I've promised Mum and Dad that I'll spend Christmas with them this year." Hermione sounded a little down when she said this. "We'll come Professor, and also Fred and George too. I'm sure they have got loads of cool gifts for us to brighten up Christmas. Besides Harry and I need to try out a couple of Professor Flitwick's charms." They all stared at him. "Ron, are you feeling alright? Why have you just said that we have to practise homework, when it doesn't have to be shown for the next month?" Harry said, with what looked like a glazed expression. "Turning over a new leaf mate. You should too. N.E.W.T's are coming up soon, and no doubt we'll have to practise them anyway. Why not get it out of the way now, instead of trying to find time at 2 o'clock in the morning." Ron looked smug and straightened himself up. "Why Ron! I'm very pleased with you. You have certainly showed improvement since last term. Teacher's talk you know. I think it's a marvellous idea. Well, night you lot. I'm off to pack." They all said goodnight, and Page left for her office to pack her things away. It took her about thirty minutes to pack the minor books and scrolls for Harry and Ron. That morning, Page had taken her trunk and Ibid down to the carriages and waited for the students. Frost had covered the grounds like a sheet of sparkling white sugar, and it crunched as you walked. White glittering fluffy snow started to fall onto the Hogwarts grounds, students then came filtering out from the entrance hall and towards the invisible horse drawn carriages. "Come on guys, hurry up or you'll be too cold to move." Page shouted over the becoming blizzard to the near frozen students. Page had saved seats for Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Neville. She ushered them in, and she slammed the door behind her. They all cuddled together to keep warm. No one talked, for it was too cold, but all kept looking into their cloaks Soon enough they were at Hogsmead station. They all practically ran to the train, although Harry had to get off again to say goodbye to Hagrid. As soon as he got back, Page and the others were talking about what they will be wanting for Christmas. Harry sat down next to Page and stared into space. "Me Gran says because I have been good, and my memory is improving, she's going to get me a big book of plants and fungi'. I know which one she's going to get me. I pointed it out to her in Diagon Alley." Neville was chatting away to Ginny and Hermione. Ron looked out of the window, too disgusted to even think about Neville's fascination. "My parents are getting me a computer, although I don't know why, I won't be using it much." Hermione knew she shouldn't have said that. Page helped Hermione out by butting in and telling them what she might be getting for Christmas. "I have told the house elves to knit me a nice pair of warm gloves with a matching hat. I do need them. Especially in this weather." Hermione mouthed a 'thank you' to Page when they change the next subject to Quidditch, which Harry participated in quite a lot. "Well because of the weather conditions, I think its best to get the team up and running as soon as it starts to pick up a bit. I remember Wood once telling me about a plan, but I have to improvise a little on it, I didn't really hear what he said." Harry and Ron talked all the way to Kings Cross. Hermione met her parents at the Station, and she waved goodbye to them as she left. "I'll come and visit, bye guys, see you Ginny, bye professor". Neville departed too as he saw his grandmother, and left with her. The rest of them, waited until Remus, and Tonks came to collect them in a ministry car. 


	19. The Nasty Vision Chapter 19

Chapter 19: The Nasty Vision  
  
They all packed away their trunks and cages, and hopped into the car. "We are going to Grimmauld place first. Page needs to be filled in and also needs to help us." Remus turned around a winked at Page. Luckily Tonks was driving, she didn't look too happy. It was a silent drive to 12 Grimmauld place. But Molly and Arthur greeted them warmly. "Oh dears, how have you been? Ron, Ginny, Harry go upstairs will you, the fire is lit for you." She shunted them upstairs; all of them could barely move it was so cold. Molly opened the door for Page, Tonks and Remus to go through. The room was warm and looking surprisingly cosy from the last time Page had been there. Decorations of brightly coloured streamers where looped across the ceiling and a little decorated Christmas tree with presents underneath was in the far corner of the room. A lot of people were there already. They all looked cold and tired, and no doubt wanted to hurry up with the meeting as fast a possible. "Right then, shall we start? Hear is a list of possible paces where Voldemort is hiding, and from the letter that Page got a couple of months ago, it doesn't seem like he will attack soon, but that does not mean that we have to let our guard drop. Most importantly are the lessons that Harry is getting from Page. Dumbledore thinks that you should get a premonition any time soon, which will help us greatly in his actual whereabouts and his plans for the upcoming months." Said Emmeline Vance, in a hurried voice. The rest of the group were nodding at her every word. It seemed like Page was a little behind in details then she thought. As Emmeline was having a slight argument with Mundungus about his flying carpets which started to zoom around the room and bump into people, Page couldn't help but notice a parcel under the tree, which had her name on it. It was very different from the others, roughly packaged in brown paper and it was tied up with ragged old string. Page had to concentrate on the meeting, Dumbledore and Minerva were trusting Page to put their points across, and she wasn't going to let shouting or bawling stop her. "Excuse me? EXCUSE ME?" Everyone stopped bickering and looked at Page alarmingly. "That's a little better, I have to raise my voice. We are meant to have an adult and civilised meeting about Voldemort and the orders plans. Not to talk about flying carpets and whether Mundungus should leave. We are in this together. We are a part of a team." Page waited until they had clearly understood her, and continued. "Dumbledore and Minerva entrusted me on telling you new and important information about the protection spell, which as you all know was cast this August. It won't be long until Voldemort knows where the house is, and also about the spell. It's vital that we keep our profiles low. It also doesn't help when a ministry of magic official and an ex- Auror gets hurt, and it was in the Daily Prophet might I add." Glum faces started to appear of most of the occupants in the room. It was only Remus who stood there looking very pleased for some reason. "I think Page has an excellent point. It is high time that we get this order sorted out. People's lives are hanging in the balance, and we shall not mess things up, especially not for Dumbledore. And now we have all calmed down, I suggest that we carry on with the meeting." Now that Page had made her point, they all debated on most of the topics that would help Harry and Page, and also what Voldemort will do next. "It's only a matter of time until muggles will die and also our kind too. The Muggle Prime Minister has been informed of this, and we have told muggle Policemen not to act, and when we give the signal, all muggles should be on high alert. So far as to what we know Voldemort wants vengeance. We thought it was purely on Harry, but now Page has come back into the picture, it is I'm afraid both of them." Said Tonks. She seemed to be more vigilant at meetings then at the dinner table. Page however thought this was highly amusing and stifled a giggle into a pathetic cough. After the meeting was over and most of the order had left, Harry Ron and Ginny came downstairs to eat dinner with the rest of the members who stayed with Molly and Remus. "Shall I help you with the dinner Molly?" Tonks asked her as they all heard a dish break on the floor. "No, no... No, it's all right. I'll be out in a second." Molly called from the kitchen. Ron and Harry were in deep conversation, and Ginny was laughing at Tonks face impressions. Page thought it best to help Molly. As she walked into the kitchen she saw Molly on the floor crying the smashed plate was on the floor. "Molly, what's wrong? It's only a plate. Sorry it's not the plate is it?" Page's useless attempt to make her laugh wasn't working. "I-I've just g-got this l-letter from the m-ministry. It's about P-Percy." Molly raised her arm, and showed Page the letter and she read it.  
  
"I am sorry to inform you that Percy Ignatius Weasely has been missing from work for the past three weeks. It is my duty to ask you on the ministry's behalf of where he is at the present time. Please send me a letter by Owl as soon as possible. Terrance Tredwater M.W.O. Ministry of Magic."  
  
Page stared at the letter, something was wrong. Suddenly Page felt cold and clammy, she knew what was happening, and she was getting a vision. "Now, now don't panic, I'm sure that the ministry will find me." Page saw Percy on a muggle road; his robes were torn and dirty. Page then saw bars all around him and a man in a black and white uniform in front of him laughing at Percy. "I haven't done any thing wrong. I want to send an owl to the ministry. Don't I have the authority to do that?" Page then came back to reality. She was on the floor; cold sweat covered her face. 


	20. Percy's Jailbreak Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Percy's Jailbreak  
  
Molly was sitting next to her, holding her up for support. "What did you see Page, was it Percy, is he alright? Where is he?" Molly looked white as a sheet. Page was just about to speak when Remus barged in through the door. "Harry just got a vision. Page what happened? What's the matter?" His voice seemed to crack in worry. "It's Percy, from what I saw he's in a muggle prison. He got lost, although I'm not too clear on how he got there. He's OK though Molly don't you worry about it. Remus, we'll have to go and look for him. If I know muggles they'll think he's crazy." He nodded and they quickly dashed from the kitchen and into the dining room. "Listen you lot stay with Mrs Weasely, we'll be back as soon as possible. Tonks come on." Remus told them as he hurried past them, but Harry was too fast and he blocked the front door. "I know what's happening, I got the vision too. I want to help Percy." Harry's eyes were ablaze, Page wouldn't let Harry get hurt, the order had planned him a safe journey to London and Page wasn't going to let Harry get himself hurt. "No Harry. Not now. You are to stay here with Molly and the others. You'll be safe here." Page moved around him, but again he stepped in front of them. "The vision was mine as well as yours. I want to help. You don't know anything about the muggle world. I do." Page was getting angry and Harry's insolence. "Now just a minute. I've spent more time in the muggle world Harry before you were even born. You'll stay here until we get back. Not another word." Harry knew that Page was angry with him; he gave her a dirty look and stormed upstairs. Page heard him slam his bedroom door before Remus Tonks and her, left the house. Their journey wasn't a pleasant one. They went to three different Police stations; on the fourth their search to find Percy came to an abrupt halt. "Hello I was wondering if you have a Percy Weasely in one of your cells. I think someone picked him up as insane or drunk and disorderly." Page asked the desk clerk. She was a plump looking muggle with short blonde hair. She checked her computer and then nodded. "The gentlemen you are looking for is in cell B10 two levels down. But he won't stay here long he's being moved to Garden Lakes Mental Hospital tomorrow morning. I'll tell the guard that you are going to meet him." She said in a high-pitched broad Londoner accent. Page grabbed Tonks and Remus and they all headed down to level 2 to find Percy. The corridors, which, were filled with prisoners, looked cold and unwelcoming. They could hear the crying and banging on their cell doors. Page then saw the guard up ahead. They quickly walked towards him. "We would like to meet the crazy person in cell B10 please. The woman at the desk gave us clearance." Page told him. "'Course. This one 'ere has been a bit of a handful I'll can tell ya. Been saying all sorts of crazy things. We think he has taken something." He said in a gruff voice, and he led them to Percy's cell and opened the door for them. Percy was on the floor rocking backwards and forwards muttering to himself. "I'm not crazy, nasty muggles. How dare they hold me here?" The guard closed the door and Percy jumped and looked up. His face was dirty and gaunt looking. His hair was untidy (worse then Harry's) and his eyes were bloodshot. He started to cry when he saw them. "Oh thank you. Merlin's beard. I thought I'd be carted off to a muggle hospital and never see the magical world again." Tonks rushed forwards and clasped her hand around his mouth. "Shut up you idiot. I'm just glad the muggles have thought you mentally compared or else Merlin knows what would have happened." Tonks let go. Realising that Percy had stopped talking. "Now Percy, what happened, how did you get up wind up in a muggle jail?" Remus asked him quietly. "I was on my way to the ministry one morning, when I was grabbed and pushed into a car by four youths. They gagged me and took my wand and my money. Then everything went black, and I woke up in a forest Merlin knows where, and I managed to find food and shelter. After I got my bearings I tried to find a road. It took me days. Then I came across one, and I kept asking for a lift when I was picked up by these ghastly pol-lees-men in their car. Then I ended up here. They asked me questions and placed me down here with the ' loony lot' as they say. I am being moved tomorrow to a mental hospital. These people haven't found any records of me, so they think I have got amnesia or something like that." Percy started to well up with tears. Page looked at Remus while Tonks was calming him down. "What are we going to do, even if there are papers these 'people' can see, they won't let him out until he has ID?" Page asked Remus. He was walking up and down the cell thinking to himself. "Its too risky getting Fudge in here, we'll have to bust him out." He looked at Page with a flicker of a smile. "You can't do that, it's not allowed, and Percy will be marked as a loose criminal, he'll be on one of the top ten most wanted by next week. Think of what you are saying Remus." "I have thought about it. The Illusionment charm, that's the only way. We'll come back tonight under your invisibility cloak and perform the charm. You'll have to be the diversion I'm afraid." Page gave him a contemptuous look. But he winked at her. He walked towards Percy who was now in floods of tears, and patted him on the back. "We will come and get you tonight. Don't do anything rash Percy." He stood up and Tonks and Page followed him out of the cell.  
When they got back, Molly and Arthur were in the kitchen. Molly was crying. Her tears splashed onto the wooden surface of the table while Arthur was making her a cup of tea. "We have found him Molly." Remus burst through the door. She looked up at him with blurry red eyes. "Oh my goodness, is he alright, where is he?" She gasped for air; apparently it was hard for her to speak. "He's in that muggle prison I had seen in my vision. We have to act quickly though, they are going to take him to a Muggle Mental Hospital tomorrow morning." Page said softly. Instead of making Molly happy that they found her son, she cried even more harder, and her wails could be heard all over the house, as Harry, Ron and Ginny came into the kitchen. Harry didn't even look at Page, but focussed on the floor. "What's the matter mum? Is Percy all right? Have you found him Professor Quinn?" Page nodded. "We found him, in a muggle prison. We are going to get him out tonight." Ron smiled. "Wicked a jailbreak. I bet Percy is pleased. Can we come and help? Please we won't get in the way, and besides me and Harry are top in Defence Against the Dark Arts." Page didn't say anything; she let Remus talk to them. "Ron we aren't fighting anyone, we are not going to hurt any muggles. This hasn't got anything to do with the Dark Arts. It's more charms then anything else. Look Fred and George will be here soon. They can keep you occupied." Ron's smile was wiped off his face. Page glanced at Harry; he looked like he was a volcano that was about to explode. "WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH ME HUH? WHY CAN'T I GO? I SAW HIM TOO?" Page didn't say a thing, she had told him off once tonight, not again. It was Tonks' turn to talk to him. "Harry, never would I have thought that you could shout like that, to people who are doing their best for you. You should be ashamed of yourself. Now all of you go back upstairs and stay there. It hasn't got anything to do with you. And if I hear your voice again Harry. As soon as you get back to school, I'll make it my personal duty to watch over you like a hawk." Tonks was going red; Page had never seen her so upset. Harry didn't need to hear anymore and once again stormed out of the kitchen and banged upstairs. Ron and Ginny looked at each other. "Sorry about that. That was my fault. Harry is feeling a bit left out. Come on Ginny". They slumped out of the kitchen and back upstairs to their bedrooms. "Right now we leave at midnight. Page, you and me will go downstairs and get Percy out, if there is anyone coming create a diversion. Use your transformation if you must. Tonks will be on the look out, and will transform to stop the policemen getting downstairs." Remus instructed. They set off as planned. Dark shadows covered them as they made their way into the station. The streetlights cast a dim glow inside as they crept along the corridor; Tonks changed herself into casual policewoman, and walked behind Remus and Page. Tonks stopped outside the hallway to level 2 to wait for them and to stop anybody getting past them while they were trying to get Percy out. Remus and Page got to Percy's cell door. "Alohamorah" Page whispered and the cell door unlocked and Page and Remus crept slowly inside. Percy was standing there waiting for them. "How are you going to get me out?" He said. "Shh, we are going to use the Illusionment charm on you. That way people will think your still in here while you are really home free." Page whispered. "Good idea. But how are you going to get me out of here?" "Tonks is waiting for us, Remus hurry up!" Page said quietly in an urgent way. Remus pointed his wand to Percy and uttered, "Illusionius". His wand glowed blue, and a small beam of light hit Percy and he fell over. As Percy got up, another Percy was on the floor, looking up at him. "Er, Remus how do we tell them apart?" Page hadn't thought about this until now. "The real Percy knows who we are, the other duplicate doesn't." "Quite right Remus." Said the Percy who had stood up. Page then grabbed him, pointed her wand at the other Percy and said "Silencio". "Good thinking Page." Said Remus. Then all three of them climbed out of the cell and Percy closed the door with a BANG! Other people in the cells around had woken up and started to shout and bawl. They ran along to Tonks, who was on the other side of the door. They stopped suddenly as they heard other voices. "What's going on in there?" "Is that crazy loony at it again?" "Yea, probably." Said Tonks in a relaxed way. The men's voices started to drift away as they walked back up the stairs. Tonks rapped slightly on the door to tell Page and the others that they were gone. They quietly ran down the corridor, and hurried out of the station. Just as soon as they were about to drive off, a police officer stopped them. Remus was driving and wound down the window. "Excuse me, but you were parking illegally in front of the station. May I see your driving license please?" He looked into the back seat and saw Page and Percy grinning at him. Immediately he then draw out his baton and pointed it at Remus. "Everyone get out of the car. NOW!" They all got out of the car slowly; Page was on the opposite side of the policeman and hid out of sight to transform, so that they could get away. Just as the doors had been slammed shut, Page reared up and charged at the policeman, he turned around and ran. He didn't stop to look back. Remus and the others quickly got back into the car and drove off. "Well, that was close. Thank you Page." Said Percy, who looked positively white with shock. "Yes, indeed. I don't understand muggles, especially muggles of the law. They really need to tone it down a little don't they." Tonks was saying to Remus. "On the contrary, when it comes to stopping crime, muggles are not very equipped, and they end up in serious trouble." Said Page, Remus and Tonks laughed. Percy on the other hand, didn't look at all amused. "The first thing when I get back to the ministry is report this atrocity. Do you realise the serious loss I have fallen upon Mr fudge?" "Oh be quiet Perce, your alive and your not insane, we hope. And besides your mother and father were very worried about you." Said Remus, as he stopped at some traffic lights, he turned around to face him. "Percy, the Ministry of Magic thought that you had left. We'll take you home, and then I suggest you send an owl to Mr Fudge. I'm sure he will be pleased to see you back." Percy nodded. 


	21. Voldemort's Apperent Strike Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Voldemort's Apparent Strike.  
  
After they dropped Percy home, they headed for Grimmauld Place. The house looked cosy and warm, but people's faces were torn and drained. Molly rushed towards them she was in tears. "Where is he? Is he OK? What happened?" She babbled "Calm down Molly. He's OK. We took him back to his house. He's going to sort everything out with Mr Fudge." Remus assured her. Molly, after having about four cups of tea, decided to go to bed. Page was left with Harry, Ginny, Ron, Remus and Tonks. They played Gobstones until way past three when Remus decided it was best that they got some sleep. In the morning Tonks suddenly waked Page up abruptly. "It's Voldemort, we got word from Dumbledore about ten minutes ago. An emergency meeting is being held downstairs now." Page quickly got dressed and hurried down to meet them passing Harry and Ron. "Stop you two! Go back to bed." Page said as she took three steps at a time. "Why? What's wrong-?" Ron began, but Page looked up at them and she knew they were going to start questioning her. "I said NOW! Move it!" She yelled up at them. Page burst through the door, knocking Severus Snape to the floor. "Oh sorry Severus, I didn't see you." Smiling as she had her back on him, then rushed towards Remus. "Morning, sleep well?" Remus said sarcastically. He showed her the letter, which Dumbledore had sent them.  
  
"Voldemort will strike tonight. We are not sure of the time. But it is urgent that Harry should be sent to Rosewood Cottage immediately. We have warned the magical community and also the muggle Prime minister. Postings should be placed in the village and Page's house. No one is to leave until I get more information. I will keep you posted. Albus Dumbledore."  
  
"Page get Harry now and take him to Rosewood Cottage, then come back here." Remus wasn't looking at Page, until she collapsed on the floor in agony. Page was screaming out a high-pitched laugh. She wasn't sure where she was, only that she got a good feeling, from this laughter. Things were going according to plan. Page then started to speak words which were not her own. "The time has come to kill them all. I wonder where I shall start my revenge that will taste so sweet. Don't you agree Wormtail? You must find me my passage into the house. Find me the way Wormtail, or it will be your last." Page started to laugh again. Then everything went black. Page found herself in a chair, being dabbed with a cold wet cloth, people were whispering in fear. She opened her eyes to see she was in the kitchen with Tonks standing over her. Page looked to her left and saw Remus and Arthur talking in deep conversation. "Page, are you OK? We heard everything. Word has been sent to Dumbledore. He's going to be here any minute." Page got up suddenly realising Harry and her shared the same vision and wondered if he was alright. "Where's Harry?" Page wheezed. "He's upstairs Page, he's going to be fine. He didn't take the vision as badly as you did; it was only you that passed out. Just as soon as Tonks said that, both Harry and Dumbledore came into the kitchen. He looked more brisk then Page had ever seen him. It seemed strange to her. But she ignored it. He pointed for Harry to sit down then locked the door after Tonks, Remus and Arthur had left them to talk. "It now seems to be quite clear that you are equally in grave danger. I suggest that you both go back to Rosewood Cottage and stay there until I call for you." Dumbledore spoke in an unusual voice. Page wanted to ask Dumbledore something, but Harry spoke first and the question left her. "Professor, which house is he talking about? It is the cottage? Because I thought that he couldn't go near it with the protection and all that?" Harry's eyes flickered from Page's to Dumbledore's. "Yes, I am afraid that it will be the cottage. He can't enter, but Wormtail can, and now with Wormtail's new hand, he can do great damage. That is why; every member will be on guard in and around the house. You two must leave immediately." It then occurred to Page that maybe it wasn't the cottage Voldemort was after. "Professor, I don't think Voldemort wants to go to the cottage, I think it's somewhere else. Here maybe." She looked into Dumbledore's eyes and saw hatred, deep fiery hatred that she had never seen before. He quickly looked away. She looked across to Harry who had his hand on his scar, wincing now and again. Page stood up slowly, reached for her wand, and pointed it at Dumbledore. Page had a feeling that she couldn't explain. Something was wrong. "Harry, get over here now!" She held out a hand for him. He looked at her and Dumbledore; he understood and came round to her side, his wand pointing at Dumbledore as well. "Who are you?" Page said in a harsh voice. Dumbledore smiled a wicked grin. His eyes turned a deep red, and he disappeared. Harry bolted for the door and pulled it open. Harry stood in front the order. Page came up behind him. "That wasn't Dumbledore, it was Voldemort. Something's wrong!" "What do you mean Page?" Remus asked in a fearful voice. "He's gone, his eyes glowed red, and he disapperated. Harry is staying here. I think that Voldemort wanted Harry to be at the cottage to attack him." She turned to Harry. "I want you in my sight, you will not leave this place Harry. Do you understand?" He nodded. His face was white as a sheet. He went back into the kitchen and sat on a chair, his hands pressed against his scar. Page's head was pickling with pain too, but she was too afraid to care. "Severus, you'll need to find Dumbledore. Take some people with you and tell him what has happened", Remus instructed. It was very late at night, and everyone was exhausted. "I'll stay up, just in case Dumbledore arrives later tonight." Said Tonks, she yawned, and sat down on a chair. "OK, but I'm going to bed, it's been a very eventful night." And with that Page trudged upstairs and collapsed on her bed. Page had slept in till three in the afternoon. She quickly dressed and walked down the stairs. The front door bell rang. She looked over the banister and saw Snape, Shacklebolt and Terrance Waterskew Page had heard of but never met before. She got into the living room, where Ron, Ginny, Fred, George and Harry were playing wizards chess. "Afternoon, someone was tired last night?" Said Fred with a grin. "Too right. Where is everyone? Have they heard any news about Dumbledore?" She asked them, but they were looking past Page, to the door behind her. "He is talking it over with the Ministry. But I'm sure he'll turn up soon. Now then Page, we would like you to stay here with the children. Remus, Tonks and Molly will be back shortly. They drove over to Percy Wesley's this morning to see how he is doing." Said Terrance in a sly pretentious voice. He looked at Snape and grinned, then closed the door behind him. "Honestly, if Lupin won't curse him, I will." Ron said to Harry. "I think it's the only way he'll know you mean business Ron, and speaking of which we have our own business to run. Sorry little bro, but we gotta go. We'll be back later" Said George and with that they got up, bowed to Page, and left. Page found it boring stuck indoor's doing nothing. She played Harry at Wizards chess and beat him three times in a row, and when it came to Ron, he got too angry she was beating him and gave up after five minutes into the game. By 7 o'clock Remus, Tonks and Molly came through the door. "Percy is alright, he has sort everything out with Fudge." Molly assured Page as she bustled on into the kitchen. Remus and Tonks collapsed onto the sofa. They looked tired and bored, just like Page. Dinner was very quiet. Waiting for Dumbledore was taking its toll. By 8'oclock a couple of the members turned up, also waiting for Dumbledore. "Where's Severus? I thought we was going to collect Dumbledore." "No, Mundungus, Severus was just going to give him the news about what happened last night. Or so I hope that he did." Said Molly. Page heard Ron mutter, "I think people here are stupid thinking that Snape is on their side." Harry nodded in agreement. All of a sudden a flash of fire appeared in the middle of the room, and Dumbledore appeared. "Please everyone stay calm. I didn't realise Voldemort could find the house and come here in the middle of the meeting." Page felt vulnerable all of a sudden. Voldemort used her. And she kept retracing the things that he had said about wanting to find the house. Did Voldemort mean the cottage, because obviously he must have, or else he wouldn't be at Sirius's house? Harry however, disturbed her thoughts. "Professor, he wanted Professor Quinn, to take me to the cottage." "Yes Harry, indeed he did. But right now I would like you and Page to come with me. There is much to talk about and also to do. Remus, would you kindly call the rest of the order who couldn't make it tonight. Tell them what you know. I will send you word, when I have finished with Page and Harry." Remus nodded, and he, Molly and the rest of the order followed Dumbledore's instructions. Dumbledore got up, and picked up a small jug from a side table. He muttered "portus" and it glowed blue for a moment and vibrated ever so slightly. "This will send you to my office at Hogwarts. Stay there until I return. On the count of three then. One...two.... three..." Both Harry and Page touched the jug, and Page felt her nose being tugged, as she left the room, they spun around and all of a sudden they landed on the floor of Dumbledore's office. Harry had fallen over; Page helped him up, and took him over to the chair, which was opposite Dumbledore's. "I'll never get the hang of a port key." Page laughed. She wandered around the room, looking at all the tools and gadgets that Dumbledore possessed. The pictures of the past headmasters and headmistresses were dozing in their portraits; some were snoring quite loudly, almost too much so to be real. Page thought they some of them were awake, but she did not care to awake them. Page didn't know what to make of the situation. Nothing made sense to her. Things were troubling her. Why was Voldemort specifically after her? Why not Harry? And why did Voldemort use both Page and Harry in their vision? Why did he want them to return to the cottage? Too many questions were running through Page's mind. She looked over at Harry, who also had a puzzled look on his face. Page wondered if there was ever a day in Harry's life that was normal. No one out to kill him. Everything perfect with his friends and family. Page had grown up in a difficult family situation, but non-the-less she was determined to make Harry's life more enjoyable than the previous years he had had with the Dursely's. Page's eye wondered over to Dumbledore's desk. She saw a letter that was opened. Harry was looking at it too. Curious as she knew Harry was, he knew she was looking at him, and he stared at his feet, pretending to be not interested. With a flash of fire and the sound of a sweet singing that came from Fawkes, Dumbledore appeared in the centre of his office. Fawkes flew over to his perch, while Dumbledore walked over to sit at his desk. He didn't look at either Page or Harry, but merely at his crossed hands. No one spoke, it was silent for at least five minutes, until there was a small knock on the door, and Minerva came in. She looked more frail and tired then Page had ever seen her. She was in her nightgown, with her hair in plaits. "You sent for me Albus?" Her voice sounded horse, like she just shouted at a class of first years. Dumbledore nodded and he waved his wand and two chintz chairs appeared next to Harry's. Both Page and Minerva sat down. Page was feeling very agitated, she hadn't a clue what was going on, she was very confused and was scared for Harry. Why did Dumbledore want to talk to her and Harry and what about? And why did he bring Minerva? Did she know something that Page didn't? Page decided to look at an ink stain on Dumbledore's desk. She glanced at Harry, he was looking right at Dumbledore, and he also didn't know what was going on, which made Page feel a little better. After too much silence Minerva spoke up first. "Is it time to tell them Albus?" She inclined her eyes towards her and Harry, neither of them looked at her, but shot a look at Dumbledore as he nodded his head. "Page, Harry. I'm not quite sure how to put this, but there is no alternative. Both of you must fight Voldemort. Together." Dumbledore got up from his chair and walked towards the window. He looked down upon the snowy cold grounds of Hogwarts. Page felt very awkward and didn't know what to say. It had been mentioned once during one of the order's meetings, but no one continued the matter. "It seems that you two have been experiencing more of Voldemort's emotions. The protection spell is working, however I know Page that you are wondering why Voldemort wants you?" Dumbledore said, as he was still staring out of the window. Minerva cleared her throat. "If Voldemort gets to you Page, if he controls you, there is no way to save Harry. He will use you to get to Harry and most likely Dumbledore." Page didn't know what to say, she was stunned. Harry yet again interrupted her thoughts. "What are we going to do then? Do we continue with the visions? You know, try to find out when he is going to attack." Harry didn't say this to Page, Dumbledore or even to Minerva; he was saying it to his feet. "I think we should Harry. I don't see why not." A twinge of pain struck across Page's forehead as she said this, she looked over to Harry and he also felt the pain. "Professor, I think he knows. I think he knows what we are thinking, even saying." Page said with fear in her words. By this time Dumbledore turned round and faced her. "You are right Page, but if you don't mind you and Harry performing your ritual in here, just in case you get seriously hurt." Page nodded. Harry looked up at her. They moved their chairs together facing each other and held each other's hands. Page and Harry both closed their eyes, focussing on Voldemort's, trying to picture where we was, what his feelings where. Then as soon as they both thought this, the vision began. A cloud of darkness encased them. It was freezing cold, like jumping into a black lake in the middle of December, which Harry had done. Page heard screaming in her head, she knew whom the screaming belonged to it was Lilly. "No, take me, don't take Harry. Noooooooooo!" A high-pitched laugher followed this. Then a pain like Page had never felt before, like white-hot throbbing engulfed Page's forehead. Then as swiftly as it came, it ceased. A muffled whimpering the came, Page's mind created a mental image of a small dark room with a high ceiling, with a bright chandelier above a black cloth covered table. Seats were placed around it; all were occupied, which Page guessed were Voldemort's followers. "The time has come to act, my beloved Deatheaters. It won't be long now until we strike fear into the hearts of our betrayers, who oppose us. Dumbledore's followers we shall take revenge on. We have a right in our magical community to thrive like every magical heritage on this Earth. Our place is with the one's who have died following me. We have a new target. But our main goal is the girl. The girl will help us take what is rightfully ours, Harry Potter. He will help us in destroying these pitiful muggles. It won't be long until we reach our target. For too long we have been in hiding, for too long we have been out casts, the demeanours of our community. And I say now that we shall take it back. For when the clock strikes the time of the Beltane moon, we shall have our revenge." With that the coldness was lifted, and Page awoke in her chair, cold sweat dripping from her face, her head aching with pain. Harry too looked stripped of blood from his face. Their hands still tightly locked together, he felt cold and clammy. They let go, and Page felt a rush of fear that whipped across her, like a stroke of lightening flashing against a blackened night sky. "What is it, what did you see?" Minerva asked with fear in her voice. She tended to Harry while Page, described what she saw. "They are in this building, I am not sure where exactly. But they are going to attack tonight. Something about the Beltane moon, maybe when it comes into the passing from midnight to morning. I remember reading something about that when I was taking lessons at Hogwarts." She looked at Dumbledore, who then nodded and headed for the door. "Stay with them Minerva, I need to ask Sinistra something." And with that he left his office. Page looked around and saw that the portraits were all awake. They went into each other's pictures to whisper to eachother. Page had other things on her mind. She was shaking from head to foot, and aching all over. Something was nagging at her, in her head. She knew something that was connected to that room, why they wanted to attack two nights before Christmas Eve, but she couldn't put her finger on it. 


	22. Page's True Power Comes to Light Chapter...

Chapter 22: Page's True Power Comes to Light  
  
She got up from the chair, and paced around the room. The old floorboards creaked under her foot and she walked along them. Centuries old they were. Students walking on them, they had been sent to the office for their punishment. Old headmasters and head mistresses also, walking on them thinking just like Page was doing. Too much cracked information that Page had got. Something was missing. And a connection to this exact date and time. And why Page? Why did he, Voldemort want Page more then Harry? The reason that Dumbledore had given Page was because to get to Harry. To kill off his protection, but Page knew that that wasn't the true answer. She stopped, and looked at Harry. He was following her around the room. He looked a little taken back when she saw him. Was he thinking the same thing? Page had to find that piece of paper that her mother gave to Minerva years ago. She bolted from the office and headed towards her office. She dodged a couple of students who looked terrified as she ran towards them, and nearly smacked into them. She got to her office, and quickly ran upstairs to find the parchment that mother had given her. She found it right at the bottom of her drawer, amongst books, and chocolate frog cards. She read the incantations which her mother thought could her Page embrace her true seer powers.  
  
My Dearest Page, Your destiny lies within this ingredients and spells; I know you will find what you are looking for. Remember look ahead, not behind, look towards and never look back upon the door. Open them, open all the doors that you will see. I assure you, things aren't always, as they seem. Good Luck.  
  
Page didn't have most of the ingredients that were listed and bolted down to the dungeons. Page didn't care about breaking into Snape's office, like he would miss these common ingredients.  
  
"Skin of unicorn, essence of elderthorn, scrapings of krumknip (to be added in gently). Simmer for 10 minutes, then drink potion while in relaxed state of mind." Page said to herself. She knew that there could only be one place in the entire castle were her thoughts were to empower her. Professor Trelawney's classroom. As soon as she got the ingredients, she hurried of towards her classroom. Page remembered it well; she had been up there many times in her day. Although it was a different teacher, Professor Himdlysha, but still Page got a pretty good idea what to do. Out of breath and very hot, she reached the tower, and came right under the trap door in the ceiling. "Sybil, its me Page. Are you there?" Page shouted, craning her neck up, and trying to listen for footsteps. Very faint but indeed Sybil was up there. She door slowly opened and the steps came flying down to the ground. "Yes, I saw you were coming as I gazed into my crystal ball. Quickly dear hurry now!" She said is a misty voice. Page climbed the stairs and took to a table right in front of her. She laid out the ingredients, and asked for a cup. She then sat in a chintz chair, and tried to calm down. Sybil brought her a cup from her store cupboard and, Page poured in the potion. Sybil shut all the windows and blocked them out with the blackened curtains. "Do you want me to do anything else for you my dear?" She looked over her brim-rimmed glasses at Page. Page looked into her eyes and saw fear. She had never seen this kind of fear before. It was a yearning for fear, yearning for the worst to happen, but also in a situation like this Sybil would get more then she asked for. "No, but thank you. I would like you to just stand by, if you don't mind. Just in-case something goes wrong." Page took a shuddering breath and drained her cup. Page started to feel light-headed and she slowly sank into a deep trance. Her head felt clouded, swimming in this white mist, she felt herself floating amongst bright lights that were shimmering against the silver threads if the mist. As she passed these lights she felt different emotions each time, some happy which gave Page hope that she will find what she came to look for, other depressing and hurt Page, she felt she had to help. The brightest of lights came towards her, it started to turn into a figure of a woman, facial features started to appear and Page knew who is was. "Mother, I don't understand where am I?" Page's voice seemed nothing like her own, it sounded faint and far away, the figure of her mother smiled. "I thought you would have figured out where we are Page. We are in the realm of spirit. Souls from the magical world end up here. Only the truest of hearts manage to come up here. But we must act quickly. We all know what is going on down on earth. It's time you understand your true path. But there are people here who want to talk to you first." Page's mother then backed away, and three lights came towards her. Page didn't know who they were until they achieved their physical state. "Hello Page. You know who we are. Do not be afraid. Both you and Harry are in grave danger. You must tell Dumbledore to keep the Order away from the cottage, or he will fear the worst." Said Lilly Potter, her voice too sounded distant, Page felt her emotion, it was full of hope, but also she felt a great deal of loss. From photos and the visions Page got she knew she was telling the truth. James then stepped forwards, smiling at her; he put a hand on her shoulder. "Hello cousin-" he laughed, "-I know we never met, but our blood connection is very strong and so too is Harry's. Tell Harry that he can always reach us. But he needs you to do that. You two must connect with each other mentally and spiritually, and to do that you must both drink the potion that your mother gave you, hold hands and concentrate together. Lilly and me never expected things like this to happen. We tried to talk to Harry through the veil in the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic. It's a door where all souls go, a curtain to this place. But we never got a chance. Harry has gone through a lot Page. More then you have been told. His feelings are mostly to do with frustration and anger, and he must know that we are always with him-" James was interrupted by the third soul. None- other then Sirius himself. "Excuse me Prongs, but Harry knows that I'm with him as well. I feel his suffering and pain. And it's my fault that I left him." He appeared next to James. Beaming at her." "I never said that you didn't Padfoot. Merely that we are all looking out for him, we all have his best interests at heart. Oh and Page, tell Molly thank you for looking after Harry." With that James and Lilly became bright lights once more and floated out of sight. Sirius was left with Page. His once beaming face, saddened. And Page felt this. Page was told what had happened to him at the Ministry. And brining up the matter must hurt him still. "Sirius, Harry really needs you. Why couldn't you have stayed with him on earth, became a ghost? That's what he wanted. I still hear him shouting your name while he is asleep." Page said in anguish. "I know, but I couldn't stay down there. It would of hurt Harry more. And besides, now that you know how to reach us, it won't be a problem any more." He flickered a smile, turned into a light and floated away, but Page hadn't finished with him. "And what about Remus? Harry needs you Sirius, you have let him down." Page called after the light, which was his soul. It stopped, and turned around to face her. In a voice, which Page only heard through feelings. Sirius said, "Everything will be alright." And he swam out of vision. Page felt sad for him, he must feel awful not being with Harry. But like her said. Harry could see them whenever he wanted. Page's mother came into view again. "Page, when you reach earth, go and find Sir Nicolas. He has a letter for you, but you will have to let Dumbledore make it touchable for you. It will explain everything for Harry that James, Lilly and Sirius have written. As you know a letter from here can only be given to a spirit. They chose Nick, because he is very trustworthy. Page, thank you for embracing your true powers. You will find yourself more connected with this plane as well as your own. You will hear us when we call. The letter will explain how you can contact us. I have not got enough time to explain." Page reached for her mother, and they embraced. Page felt the world's feelings, everything from pain to sadness to happiness was flowing through her. As they let go, Page felt herself awaken, she saw her mother turn back into light, and the mist was slowly ebbing away, and a dark room came into view. Page was back down on earth with Sybil Trelawney by her side. Page had warm salty tears running down her face. She had embraced feelings that were not her own. Page took a deep breath and turned towards Sybil. "It's OK. I'm fine. Thank you Sybil. You have been a great help. I must go and find Nearly Headless Nick." Page grabbed her things, and headed for the trap door. "What did you see, did you see the great plane?" She looked alarmed by Page's enthusiasm. Page nodded. And Sybil clapped her hands to her mouth and fell into a chair, staring at her. Page smiled at her, and headed down the steps. She ran as fast as possible. Asking each ghost in turn were Nick was. Peeves however didn't want to tell her anything, and started to throw inkbottles at her. She ducked out of the way, and turned and ran right through Nearly Headless Nick. "Oh sorry. Page! I have been looking for you; we must go up to Dumbledore's office immediately." Page didn't need telling twice, and they both hurried along to his office. They reached the gargoyles, Nick glided on through them while Page gave them the password. "Chocolate Frogs" The gargoyles sprang aside, and the staircase came into view, Page ran up them like a Unicorn charging at Giant. Page rushed in and saw Nick Dumbledore, Minerva and Harry looking at the spirit letter, Page's mother had given Nick to take to Dumbledore. Dumbledore smiled at her, as she walked towards him. "What happened Professor? Why did you run out, where did you go?" Harry stood up now. He looked paler then ever. Page went over to him and hugged him. "Everything will be OK now Harry." Page started to cry and she brushed his hair out of his eyes, and she looked into them. "I have spoken to your parents, and Sirius. They are watching over you, and they know how you feel. Sirius is so upset; he didn't want to leave you. They told me that you should read the letter first. And when your ready, you can see them whenever you like." Page turned to Dumbledore and he nodded. Giving him the sign to turn the letter into a 'touchable state'. "I don't understand. How did you talk to them? They are dead, all of them are." Panic started to swell within him, and Page felt it. "It's alright Harry. Page is not lying to you. Her powers have grown to such an immense state, that she can communicate with people of the past, like your parents. They came to her, telling her of the dangers that await you, and also me. I presume Page?" "Yes, they told me that you should keep all members of the order away from the cottage, Voldemort will attack there first. They didn't tell me anything else. But they will keep me informed as the night progresses." Page sounded like a secret agent. She had never been the first person to know news; she was never news bearer. "I thought they might have said that. Right Sir Nicolas, shall we proceed?" Dumbledore asked him. "So we shall Dumbledore." "Right out you two, we best leave them a lone. It's a difficult spell, and I am not sure what will happen." Said Minerva, as she got up from her chair, and led them out of the office, into the hallway. "Harry, are you OK? You haven't spoken a word to me. Well, not much anyway." "I'm fine. I just don't understand why you got to talk to them and I didn't. There's nothing special about you. They aren't your family, their mine!" His voice was starting to rise. "Now, Potter. You shouldn't speak to Page like that. Where are your manners?" Minerva looked practically scandalised. "No, its OK Minerva. He has a right to be angry." Harry had enough and stormed down the steps, Page ran after him. She saw him run across to corridor towards Gryffindor tower. Page was never a good runner, Harry on the other hand ran so fast Page couldn't catch up with him. When she reached the fat lady, Page said the password, and the fat lady let her in. "Oh hello Professor, why are you in here?" A chubby face of Neville greeted her. "I'm looking for Harry, I know you have seen him. Where is he?" Page was very out of breath, but tried to keep a steady voice. "He told me not to say anything, but he's up in the boy's dormitory." He looked very guilty. "It's alright Neville. You don't have to feel upset. Harry needs to be told the truth. If he bolts down here again, will you stop him for me, he's a very quick runner?" He nodded, and she headed up towards the dormitory. Page didn't need Neville telling her Harry was up in his dormitory. Harry's yelling's could have been heard throughout the castle. Page opened the door, but had to duck, as a trunk nearly hit her. "For Merlin's sake Harry. Stop it!" Page shouted over the top of his voice. His face was red with anger, and frustration. This is what James, Lilly and Sirius was saying about him. Harry's bad temper had to stop now. Suddenly Page got a warm feeling from inside her, then a voice appeared. It was James. "Page, make him stop. He can't lose control. He has to accept this. Try and make him understand." "It's hard you know, I am trying, he won't listen. Why can't you talk to him."? Page said aloud. Harry had stopped shouting now, but looked at Page. "I don't need to talk to anyone, I want out. I don't need this anymore." Harry said. "Shut up Harry. I'm trying to listen to you're father." Page knew she shouldn't have said that. "Oh so you're talking to MY father, while you're just not listening to me. I AM NOT A CHILD ANYMORE. I WANT TO KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON! Page had enough and with her wand pointed right to Harry's face shouted "SILENCIO". "Right. James, you were saying." "All you have to do it hold his hand, or his shoulder. Just make contact, and he'll be able to hear us." Page walked towards Harry, he started backing off. "No Harry, I'm not going to hurt you, you're parents want to talk to you. Now I will take the charm off, if you shut up and listen to them, of else I'll hex you, and give you to Snape. Got it?" He nodded. Page yet again pointed her wand at Harry and said, "Finete, Incartartem". Page then put her hand on his shoulder, and James voice appeared in her mind again. "Harry, its me, you're dad. Look, listen. I know this will be hard for you to understand but-" "Shut up James, you don't know how to talk to him. He'll think you're Voldemort in disguise." Sirius butted in. "Alright Harry. How are things on earth?" Harry moved away from Page. He looked stunned, shocked almost when he heard Sirius' voice. "It's OK Harry. It is him. He wants to talk to you." She re-connected the channel. This time Sirius sounded mean. "Ok Harry, stop this now, don't be such an idiot, just because you think you're worthless doesn't mean the rest of us don't. I'm sorry I left you. I didn't mean to. It was the thrill of a fight, I couldn't pass up." "I had no one. You left me with the Dursely's I had no way out. I hate you for that. I thought we could live together. You let me down." "I know, and I'm sorry Harry. I really am. But now we can talk to each other. As long as you and Page have this connection, we can talk like old times. What do you say?" "That's fine. But why didn't you stay on? Why did you go behind that Veil at the Ministry?" "Ahh good question, and one which I would love to tell you, but your err, mother wants a word with you. I won't be gone for long mate OK. We can talk later on. Bye Harry." "No wait Sirius." "Harry." "Mum?" "Harry. Remember to stay with Page she wants to help you. And please try to calm down. We can still see you up here. It's not good to have a temper Harry." Lilly laughed. "Mum, why won't people tell me what's going on, don't I have a right to know?" Harry asked earnestly. "You do Harry, but sometimes things are better left unsaid. You're father and I love you so much. And you look very much like him. We are so sorry to put this burden upon you. But Voldemort must be stopped, for the sake of the magical world and also the muggle world too. I have to go now Harry. Page will keep a channel open for you, in case you need to talk to us. We love you Harry. Don't forget that." Page's warm feeling ebbed away, and she knew the connection was severed. 


	23. The Spirit Letter Chapter 23

Chapter 23: The Spirit Letter  
  
Page took Harry back up to Dumbledore's office. Minerva was still there waiting for Dumbledore finish the spell. Just as they reached the door, it opened. "It's finished now." Nick floated straight through the wall, and headed down the stairs. "Thank you Nick." Called Page, as they went inside. Harry ran straight to Dumbledore's desk. The letter glowed gold in colour, and it was shimmering, and sparkling as the candlelight caught its rays. "You can pick it up Harry." Dumbledore gestured. Harry did so. Page saw the gold flow from the parchment into Harry's hands. They waited until Harry had finished, and handed the letter to Page. She read it out loud:  
  
"For Harry and Page, You need to know this, by the time Voldemort strikes. Telling you now will help a great deal in your fight against this evil. We will all help you through this so you are not alone. Love is the key to unlocking your powers Harry. It is the one thing Voldemort cannot touch. He has no remorse and no love for anyone. He cannot feel as we do. He needs to be taught. To defeat Voldemort, you must combine both your energies and attack his cold, vindictive heart. Only then will the darkness end. Time is of the essence and we cannot afford you to lose. If you do, there might not be as greater chance as this. Tonight is the night you must strike. It connects mine, Lilly's and Page's father. We all died on the same night. At the exact hour. Voldemort does not know this however, but at the stroke of mid-night you must attack him with full force. Your powers grow stronger at this time. So make use of it. You will find Voldemort on the edge of Reading. He is in an old abandoned house on the top of a hill. All his deatheaters are there. Including Lucious Malfoy. He is the one you need to tag. Severus Snape will help you with that. He knows the location. Once you get to the house we will give you more instructions. Be careful. We will always be with you. There is something you should know Harry, your aunt Petunia is a witch, but she told Dumbledore she wanted to lead a normal life. So she never went to Hogwarts. They do miss you in a way. But Harry you didn't seem to want to know. Which, I understand perfectly. Take care son we are always with you. Prongs."  
  
When Page finished the letter she handed it back to Harry, he shoved it in his pocket. There was utter silence. No one spoke. Page then went to the fireplace, grabbed some floo powder, and chucked it in the flames as they then burst into an emerald green colour. "I'm going back to Grimmauld place, they need to hear this. Harry you coming?" he nodded. Dumbledore didn't stop her, not did Minerva. Page stepped in and shouted, "Twelve-Grimmauld Place" and she was then swept up in the flames, they felt warm beneath her, and she suddenly came hurtling out of the fireplace at the house of Black. Someone grabbed her arm and helped her up. It was Remus. "I'd thought Dumbledore held you captive, you Ok? Where's Harry?" No sooner had he said that, Harry too fell out of the fireplace. "I'm fine, but you're not. You need to call back everyone from the cottage, right now. Voldemort will strike there first. Everyone must be here, to hear what I have got to say." Remus didn't need telling twice, he left the room, and she heard a 'Pop', which meant he was gone. By the time ten o'clock arrived, everyone was accounted for, including Harry. No one told him to go upstairs, except for Snape. "Mr Potter, you are not in the meeting, will you kindly go and join you're little friends upstairs?" Page heard this, and wouldn't take anymore of his sarcasm. Page needed James, and concentrated on reaching him. "What is it Page? What's wrong?" "Your boy, is being kicked down by Snivelly, I suggest you talk to him." With that Page grabbed Snape's arm. He tired to tug away, but Page held a firm grip. "Ahh, Snivelly, it's me Prongs, if you didn't know? Might I tell you, I can hear everything you say to Harry." "Yeah Snivelly, it's not nice picking on Prong's boy." Sirius piped up. "Thank you Padfoot. Might I remind you, to keep those snide remarks of yours to yourself? Hmm? You don't want to sound stupid the next time you and Page make a connection." Both James and Sirius laughed. Snape gave another tug, and the connection was broken. He looked ridged with fright. "What's wrong Severus, ghost got your tongue?" Page laughed as he moved away from her. "What did my dad say?" Harry had come to a point where anything could happen, and took Page's gift to his heart, which is what she wanted. "Oh, you know? That Snivelly should keep his snide comments about you to himself." They both laughed. Remus over heard them; he rushed towards Page and grabbed her arm. "I'd like to speak to James. Please Page. James, please! Can you hear me." "Oh honestly Moony, don't you ever get tired of hearing my voice. I know it's been a long time, but give it a break." "Yeah Moony, don't give yourself a stroke and end up here. It wouldn't be any fun picking on you, if you were here to hear what we'd say about you." "You two just don't give up do you. Wow, James. It is really good to hear your voice again." "And you didn't forget me, did you?" "Lilly? You sound as sweet as ever." "Why thank you, but really Remus, don't you and Page have things to sort out?" "Yes, of course. Well I'll guess I shall speak to you again no doubt." "Here, here." Said James and Sirius. Remus let go of her arm. "I'm sorry. It's been a while since I talked to James. He and Sirius were my best friends." "It's OK Remus, but Lilly is right. The order should know why they are here, instead of at the cottage." Page tried to get to the table, and tried to get everyone's attention. "Excuse me, everyone." They stopped talking abruptly, and listened to her, whispering now and then. "Voldemort will strike at the cottage tonight. That is why we are all here. I've had help from Dumbledore, and other useful information from other people. We are all to go to the small village outside of Reading. That is where Voldemort's hideout is. We are to track down Lucious Malfoy. Severus? Will you please kindly show us the plan of the house?" From amongst the crowd he stepped forward towards Page, as she moved aside to let him take the stand. As he was talking to the Order, Page wondered right to the back of the room to sit down on a chair. Her head was buzzing. She could hardly keep focused on anyone's voices besides her own. She was tired, and hungry. All of a sudden someone started shaking her. "Page, wake up. You fell asleep." It was Tonks. Page woke up in a chair, in the living room. "Sorry, I must of dozed off. Did I miss anything?" Page said wearily. "No, but Severus has showed us the layout of the house. We leave in ten minutes-" Tonks was still talking to her, but Page had shouts and screams in her head. "GET OUT PAGE, IT'S A TRAP! GET EVERYONE OUT. NOW!" "What? Lilly? I don't understand. What's happening?" "PAGE IT'S A TRAP. GET EVERYONE OUT NOW. VOLDEMORT TRICKED US, GET TO THE COTTAGE NOW!" "Oh my God! EVERYONE GET OUT NOW, VOLDEMORT IS COMING. DON'T ASK QUESTIONS, JUST GET TO THE COTTAGE NOW."  
Page was on her feet; she grabbed Harry and headed upstairs to get Ron and Ginny, while everyone else made their quick exits to Rosewood Cottage. "RON! GINNY! COME HERE NOW!" They both came out of Ron's room looking scared. "Wassa matter Professor?" Ron must have just got up, as his words didn't really make sense. "No time to explain. Come on now. Hurry." She grabbed Ginny's arm and ran downstairs. She could hear voices. Both Page and Harry clapped their foreheads at the same time, Voldemort was in the house. "T-they have g-gone M-master. W-what sh-shall we d-do?" Whimpered a man. A hissing noise followed. Page didn't know what it was, but she understood it. "Master, I smell two wizards, and two witches in this place. Shall I find them for you?" "Yes, Nagini. If you find them, bring them to me." The man had a high- pitched snake-like voice. Page knew the voice belonged to Voldemort. "Page, its Sirius, send Ron and Ginny to the cottage via a portkey. You and Harry must stay behind." "Sirius, we are all going together." Page said in a hushed voice. Harry shot a look at her. He knew what Sirius was saying. "I'm not going to stay here, it's too dangerous, and we are out numbered 4 to 1. No Sirius!" And with that, Page moved everyone back into Ron's bedroom, and searched for an object to use as a portkey. "OK, find me an invaluable object for a portkey, and preferably something we can all touch." Page suggested to them. It didn't take them long to find an old Daily Prophet Paper. Page muttered "Portus", the paper glowed blue. "Right on three. One...two...three." Everyone touched the paper. Page felt herself being pulled forwards behind her navel. She felt people banging into her as they were being carried all the way to the cottage. Suddenly Page's feet hit the floor of her old house along with Harry, Ron and Ginny's. Molly and Arthur rushed towards Ron and Ginny and hugged them. "Oh Merlin's beard. Thank god you're safe. We saw Page go up and get you. Thank you Page." "Mum, gerrof will ya? I'm fine." Ron tried to push his mother away. "It's OK Molly." Page assured her. Tonks, Snape, Remus and Mad-Eye ran towards Page, grabbed her arm, and led her into the kitchen. "What the hell happened back there?" May-Eye said, his magical eye was whirling around in its socket very fast it made Page feel queasy. "I got a message from James, just as I woke up. It was a trap. I think they are trying to figure out what happened. It's lucky you all got away. The second you all left Voldemort showed up. I had to find Ron and Ginny before we left. Voldemort's dirty great big snake would have had us for dinner." Page knew that they were mad at her, but didn't pursue the matter. "And what does James Potter suggest we do?" Snape spoke up, Page got the feeling he was still mad at her, but that didn't matter now. "I'm not sure. He just told me to get everyone here, and to stay here until further information." Page remembered what James had said about Harry and that she and Harry had to stay behind and fight Voldemort. A stroke of panic swept over her. She glanced at the clock, 11:15. They still had time to come up with a plan before midnight. "James told me and Harry to stay behind, and then they would give us information on what to do. I couldn't believe he said that. That was pure stupidity!" She looked at Remus. "You're his best friend. Why would he say that?" Remus paced up and down the kitchen. "It might of sounded stupid, but James usually has a reason. Can you contact him now and ask?" Remus shot a look at Snape he wasn't enthralled at all. He didn't even want to listen to what Page had to say, nor did she want him to listen. "I have tried, I think they are still talking. Have you sent news to Dumbledore?" Page realising that James, Lilly and Sirius told Page that Dumbledore shouldn't set foot in the cottage. "Yes, although he's had other business to deal with." Snape piped up. He looked away as though Page was a child, and should only speak when spoken to. "Like what, Severus?" Page turned to face him, so he couldn't look at the others for assistance. "He's dealing with pressing matters in the Ministry of Magic." He flickered a smile of contempt at Page. "Ahh I see. So what do we do now then? Just sit and wait until mid-night. A chance we should take. Harry and me have to fight Voldemort at mid-night, there is no other way." Page had enough of standing up talking to them. She had enough of Snape's viciousness. She made herself some herbal tea and down on a kitchen chair, waiting for one of them to speak. Just as she had sit down, there was a jumble of arguments in her head. She clapped her ears with her hands. Seeing Page's action he knew what was going on and Remus but his hand on her shoulder. He too covered his ear, as he only had one spare hand. "Page, PAGE! WHAT ON EARTH DID YOU DO? WHY DIDN'T YOU STAND AND FIGHT LIKE YOU WERE MEANT TO?" "Mother? Look I thought James' plan was stupid. We could all have been in danger, as well as Harry's friends. And it wasn't a risk I was going to take." "I understand Page, but you're meant to be listening to us. We are there to help you." "Hold on one second. It was your idea to make sure everyone in the Order was to stay away from the cottage and to make sure everyone was at Sirius' house, but I suppose that slipped you're mind, if you still have one up there. And can you please tell whoever it is to stop shouting, you're giving me and Remus a headache!" "Sorry Page. It's James and Sirius who are arguing. Although, I'm not quite sure what they are arguing about. Never mind, we have to figure out what to do next. Any suggestions?" "You say that Harry and Page have to fight? Because if they do have to fight; I don't think it wise to send them in there alone. I am not sure how Voldemort will react. He might just get his deatheaters to kill them instead." Remus looked at Page, then at Snape. He wasn't looking at him. Page didn't think that Snape knew whom they were talking to. But Page wanted to make sure that he knew perfectly well. "Lilly, do you think we could talk to James and Sirius please? Time is running out." "Of course." Page felt her leave, it took a while for James and Sirius to make a connection, but Page wanted Remus to sort this dilemma out. "OK who summoned us?" "This is no laugher matter Sirius. We don't have much time left. What do you propose we do?" "Sorry Remus. I've always wanted to say th-" James cut Sirius off in mid- sentence. "Sirius shut up! Remus is right. Look Remus, we have thought about it, and we are perplexed. We don't know what to suggest." "Why don't we go to Voldemort's hideout, and wait for him to return. It will be an ambush, a plan of attack. He won't know what will hit him." "Page has a point. We did think about that. But we really want it to be the plan of attack. I think Voldemort knows you might be there. He does know about Snivellus. We thought that Voldemort knew where the cottage was, that's why we told you to go to my Old house. But now we know for sure he doesn't know. Wormtail didn't live up to his master's wishes." "Thank you Sirius. That is somewhat useful to some degree. It's like wizard's chess, two places where the fight might take place, but both places are useless. A bishop against a knight" "Indeed Remus. I am not sure what Dumbledore wants to do." Harry then burst into the kitchen; saw that Page and Remus were talking to someone, and he immediately put his hand on Page's shoulder. "Dad, you there?" "Yes Harry, what is it?" "I have just thought, why don't we lead Voldemort here, to the cottage. Send a letter or something, telling us where we are." "Harry, I don't think you understand the situation-" James started but Sirius had heard what Harry had said and interrupted. "No, James I think he's got the right idea. But maybe not lead him too close to the cottage. We should send him a letter, like Harry said telling him where to find Page and Harry. Although he might find it suspicious, and will probably send people to the place, but the order can be there but not seen. It's perfect!" Sirius sounded utterly delighted. "No wait, we will have to think about the Sirius." "James to be honest, there isn't much to think about. And we have only got about forty minutes left." Remus had a smile on his face. Harry had given them something to work on. "Oh, all right. But we will still talk to you when you have made a plan. Bye Harry." "Bye Dad." Harry took his hand off Page's arm, and Remus did the same. "We have a plan. Thanks to Sirius." Remus said. Both Page and Harry looked at Snape, he looked shocked.  
Within five minutes, every member was told and the plan was to take action. 


	24. The Plan of Attack Chapter 24

Chapter 24: The Plan of Attack  
  
The plan was to contact Voldemort using a 'Canoferic' letter. "A what?" Harry asked, when Page told him the plan. "It's er like a Howler, but it's only for the ears and eyes of the person you send it to. Dumbledore thought of it." It was 11:45 according to the clock on Page's kitchen wall. It was very dark, as Page had turned most of the lights out. Crispy frost had started to flow along the windows as it glittered in the moonlight. Most of the members had left, to be placed around a large field several miles away. Just in case things got ugly. "But why a field?" Harry's questions sounded odd, but Page just thought he was tired. "So that people won't get hurt. I'm not about to risk our necks as well as innocent muggles. We had to think of a rural area. Hence the field. And besides, we better get going. The Order is posted in and round the field. Dumbledore is on guard." Page stopped and looked at Harry. "You know how I feel about all this, you will stay behind me. That's what you have to worry about." Page tried to show a brave face, but it looked to fake for Harry not to say anything. "Professor, if he uses the killing curse, I'll have to take over, that way, we'll have a fighting chance." "What do you mean Harry?" Page thought Harry was loosing his mind. Unless it was necessary for Harry to duel Voldemort when page was in trouble. But just because Voldemort uses the Avakadavra Curse, doesn't mean he has to fight. "Two year's ago, when me and Voldemort duelled, our wands connected. Dumbledore said something; I think it was Priori Incantatem, or something like that. And as our wands connected, the spirits that Voldemort had killed came out of his wand, including my mum and dad, and also Cedric Diggory." Harry immediately looked away from Page. He seemed upset for bringing this subject up, and Page felt his pain. "I'm sorry Harry. But yes, you're right about the connection of the wands, also known as Priori Incantatem. That will work again of course, but even still, it's very likely that Voldemort will know about that, and will do something to counteract your spell. Therefore you must stay behind me. Oh and Harry," Harry looked up into her eyes, she smiled at him, but she knew this wouldn't work. "If anything happens to me. I want you to run OK? Don't fight, you'll die in the hands of Voldemort, and that's something we don't want." "You're not going to die. And I want to fight. I've have done more then you in facing Voldemort. You don't know anything of what has happened since I have been at Hogwarts. It seems like every year someone or something wants to kill me. I don't like it, but I know now, that it's my future to fight Voldemort and win. And I'll do whatever it takes to achieve that. I am not going to let the magical world down. And you are not going to stop me." He walked off, leaving Page flabbergasted. She never knew how strongly he felt about this. Dumbledore had told Page about his and Voldemort's Prophecy, but as far as she knew, Harry never mentioned it to anyone, not even Remus.  
Page and Harry were in position, waiting for Voldemort, or any of his followers to apperate into the field. Within a couple of minutes of waiting three figures appeared in the middle of the field with a loud 'CRACK', that echoed across the valley down below; about a hundred yards away from Page and Harry. "Where are they?" Asked a man. Page couldn't see much as it was so black. She could just make out the black hooded cloaks they were wearing. "The Dark Lord said it might be an ambush, and if we didn't return, he himself will destroy the house." Said a second man, who was closer to Page then the others. The third figure started to move within the dense field; the cloak was rustling amongst the long grass. "Shh, you idiot flobberworms. I can smell fear!" It was a woman this time. In a low voice Harry swore. "Oh really Bellatrix, and I suppose you know who the fear is coming from?" Said the first man, Page had heard. "Oh yes, it's Tiny Wee-Potter and a friend, over there, " Page saw her point right to where she and Harry was laying. Page grabbed Harry and stood up, her wand raised, as soon as Page started to negotiate anything with them, Harry shouted. "Crucio". Harry's wand was pointing straight at Bellatrix, she screamed and was writhing in pain. All of a sudden, Page got an earful from Sirius, "What is Merlin's name is he doing? He has to want to kill her. Page tell him from me, I'm watching, that'll do it." Page mentally screamed at him, "I'M NOT GOING TO DO IT SIRIUS, YOU IDIOT. IF YOU WANT TO GIVE ME VALUABLE INFORMATION, NOW IS NOT THE TIME." Page had broken off his connection. The other two deatheaters were shooting killing curses at Page and Harry, but Page was shouting "Impedimenta" at them, which after seven shots at them, they slumped to the ground. Bellatrix had to fallen to the ground Harry then lowered his wand; Page and Harry then ran over and Page had bounded them with a non-disapperating rope. The glowing purple rope, wrapped them tightly at the legs, arms and chest, it was so tight their wands had fallen to the ground, for they were unable to hold onto them. "Now then, who have we here? Ah yes Bellatrix, how nice to see you again. You did a very bad thing by killing Sirius. And his avenger is standing right next to me. I guess Harry does really want to kill you. Did it hurt Bella?" Page was standing over them, they were trying to get free, but as they moved the rope tightened. Bellatrix started laughing, in a manic sort of way, she raised her head and looked from Harry to Page "Our Master will come and kill you Page. And ickle Harry Potter too will die at the hands of our master. The Dark Lord does not care for sneaky weak muggleborn's like you." She spat. Page knelt down and faced Bella. Staring at her in the eyes. She saw deep loathing inside her Page had never felt before. She smiled. "Ah my dear Bella, I would like you to talk to someone for me, if you don't mind? He's dieing to see you." Without Bella's knowledge, Page had put her hand on her cold shoulder. As if he had been waiting for this moment, a sinister laugh came from the sky. Sirius had connected with them. "Bellatrix, I see that you are in the hands of Voldemort's demise. You might have killed me, but you see I can still see you. We all know how your master disproves of you. It wont be long before he kills you, but by an order. You're not that important to him, and you never will be." Sirius kept on laughing. Bella was screaming out, and started to shake her head, as she was unable to move any other part of her body. "My Master has deepest respect for me, that's why he sent me on this mission. To capture this demented witch and the Potter boy. I'm glad I killed you, for the name of Black. You were the most pitiful of all. There are no Black's left. What would your mother think? She wouldn't care. She didn't want anything to do with you Sirius. Your gone, and you are not coming back." She started to laugh in her manic way again. Sirius was still laughing. He didn't care about his mother, or the rest of his dark loving family. "I assure you Bella, the only reason your master sent you here was to get rid of you, and your little friends. Voldemort knew that Page and Harry, and other people would be here, so he sent you to die for him, isn't that nice? But he didn't have time to tell you that. Sorry Bella, but it looks like your soul will pass through the mouth-less lips of the Dementors" His laugher carried on until Page let go. Bella had stopped laughing, and squirming to get free. She lay there in the long grass. Motionless as though the Dementors had their scabbed fingers round her throat. But she was defeated, she had lost her master, and all reason for living. She and the other deatheaters had also given up. Within seconds, Order members from all sides of the field came rushing towards them. "Well done you two. We'll take them from here." Said Terrance Waterskew. He conjured them into the air, and pulled them along with his wand. Their limp less bodies floating out of sight. "Harry you all right?" page said finally turning to him. Page didn't know what to say to him. "Yea, I'm fine-", but before he finished his sentence, loud CRACK'S and POPPING came from all round them. Page grabbed hold of Harry and turn around to see deatheaters surrounding them. "Where is Voldemort?" Page shouted to him. But instead of replying, they laughed. None of them spoke to her. "I'm right here Miss Quinn. How nice of you to join us." With this retort the deatheaters laughed again. Page saw him approach her, his eyes gleaming through the black night. Page had tears in her eyes from the pain she was getting from her 'scar'. But she had no need to soothe it, she and Harry were in deep trouble and she didn't know how they were going to get out of this situation. 


	25. No More Powers Chapter 25

Chapter 25: No More Powers  
  
"It's has amused me that you protect this boy. It seems to me, that I can barely touch him, since the last time we met. Right Harry." Voldemort, moved closer to Page and Harry. Page heard him wince in pain, but he didn't say anything. The circle of deatheaters closed in around them, Page checked her watch. In a low voice and none detectable from Voldemort or his deatheaters, page breathed. "We have five minutes left Harry." Page stood up tall, to face her enemy. He moved quite close to Page barely four foot in front of her. "Now, how shall I punish you for getting away from me last time Harry?" With that he raised his wand at Harry, and shouted "Crucio" Page immediately dived in front of the blood red beam and shouted "Deflecio". The beam bounced right back at Voldemort, he screamed in pain. Suddenly the deatheaters all raised their wands. "This isn't you're fight. It's between, your master and me Harry." The deatheaters hesitated. They knew Page was right, but Voldemort didn't give them any commands. Seconds after, Page got a mouthful from Sirius and James. "What are you waiting for? Get him." Shouted Sirius. "NO! Page, I know you can't talk to us, but I suggest you wait until you can get away. If you kill Voldemort I m pretty sure that his followers aren't going to be happy with you, and you are out numbered ten to one." James was more-or-less talking to Sirius then Page. James was right. Page had no intention of killing Voldemort in front of his followers. Page felt them, their anger. Which made Page angry as well. Voldemort finally caught his breath. Walked a couple more paces towards them. And spoke gently to Page, as though to a child. "Now, now. That was very naughty. Wasn't it? I have never heard of that spell before. And what do we do to the weak if they chastise their elders?" He was staring at Page and Harry, but was clearly talking to his faithful deatheaters, Page saw them, looking for answers to their master's question. Page heard some of them mumble to each other and what she clearly heard from some of them, "Kill them", although she was quite certain that Voldemort didn't hear them. "Why oh why, did you send that letter to me? Did you think I would come here alone? I doubt that a handle full of aurora's could stop us, let alone me." He laughed, which sounded so cruel and evil, its shrill carried on towards the valleys. Page made a grab for Harry's hand. And breathed in his ear. "Its time." Both Harry and Page faced him. They didn't care about the deatheaters. They had their own protection, The Order of the Phoenix. They raised their wands directly at Voldemort's heart. The deatheaters inched closer, tightening the circle. Voldemort also raised his wand, but it wasn't pointing at Page, it was pointing at Harry. From what Page knew Voldemort wanted Page. Suddenly, in the worst possible time, Sirius shouted at her. "HE WANTS YOU ALIVE. HE WANTS HARRY DEAD. HE WILL PUT THE IMPETUS CURSE ON YOU." Page's heart gave an extra hard thump in her chest. Panic swept on her, like a tidal wave on a clear white beach. She didn't know what to do. Harry's life was hanging in the balance, and she was out numbered. Out witted. How on earth she and Harry were going to get out of this alive, Page didn't know. Voldemort was nearing closer, and then all of a sudden he fell to the ground. No spell was cast. Page quickly checked her watch it had struck midnight. The deatheaters also stopped moving. Then a bright white circle surrounded Harry Page and Voldemort, blocking out the deatheaters. Their shouts couldn't be heard, only there mouth less words could be seen. Harry then stepped in front of Page, blocking her from Voldemort. Page tried to move to block him, but she suddenly got an earful from James. "Page, he knows what he has to do. This is his chance; we'll be here to help him, if things get out of hand. But you have to think of a way out, I'm not sure Dumbledore can reach you." Page hadn't though about that. Too many things were happening all at once. Harry, standing over a fallen Voldemort who was on the ground writhing in pain. They had no way out. They had no clue how long this circle would last. Page's head was buzzing with fear. Harry then raised his wand at Voldemort; he knew exactly what curse to use on him. It was the very curse, which had killed his parents, and also Sirius, the Avada Kedavra curse. At the top of his lungs Harry shouted out the Avada Kedavra curse. A green flash was emitted from his wand, and struck Voldemort on his chest. Within seconds, both Harry and Page were screaming in agony, the pain in their heads was indescribable. Warm salty tears were strolling down Page's face; she then saw Harry hit the floor. He had blacked out from the pain. With the rest of her energy, she called out to James to save Harry and to get Dumbledore. But page heard no one. She could just make out Voldemort's lifeless body on the floor, his deatheaters shooting spells at the circle to try and break it. To at least try and save their master. Page tried to stand up, but the pain in her head had stopped her from moving at all. Just then a flash of blue came straight through into the circle, and surrounded Page and Harry. Page felt her boy rise off the floor; she looked towards Harry he was also floating in midair, his body limply flopping about. She tried to make a grab for Harry, but she couldn't reach him. The rest of Page's energy had left her, and she blacked out.  
Sunshine came into view. It's rays penetrating the apple green curtains of a clean spotless room. Page turned her head to the left and saw what looked like presents and singing Petalla's standing in a vase of pink coloured water. Page then realised she was in St. Mungo's hospital. A couple of minutes passed, then a little old lady came into view, Page recognised her as a healer. She was wearing a lime green dress, with an cream coloured apron, showing St. Mungo's emblem. A wand and a bone, crossed. "Oh, I'm glad you're awake. Loads of people have been to see you. They will probably come in later if you're still awake." She brought out a trolley, with a jug of water, a cup and several potions. With a deep breath, Page swallowed to steady her voice. "How long have I been asleep?" Page tried to get up, but the lady gently pushed her back down. "About three weeks. But Dumbledore insisted that you shouldn't be wakened. He told me, to tell you that Harry will be fine. He is in the healer Dilly's ward, that's three wards down on the left from here. He hasn't woken up either. May I ask how you got into this situation? It would help greatly." She started to fill the cup with a potion, Page couldn't tell which one it was, but she got the feeling it wouldn't taste nice. Page didn't want to say much, not about Voldemort anyway. "We both got into a duel with a deatheater." Page then sat up, as the healer looked too shocked and horrified to notice. "Oh my dear. I am so sorry. That must have been a terrible duel I should imagine. Well not to worry. You'll be out of St. Mungo's within the week. That is, if you drink all your potions." The healer handed Page the cup, and quickly drank the potion. A sweet butterbeer like taste went soothingly down Page's throat. Her stomach seemed warm, and she felt content and relaxed. "I'll come back in half an hour, so that the potion can do its job so you can take the next one. Just stay in bed. You can open some of your presents if you like. I am afraid you have missed Christmas. Oh and if you need me, just ask for Winifred." She then took the trolley out of the room, and turned right. As soon as page saw her leave. She got out of bed, and quietly walked to Harry ward. The corridor looked surprisingly warm and welcoming. Her feet brushed along the shiny opaque floor. She then spotted the healer Dilly's ward and slowly crept in. She immediately saw Harry in front of her. Page was lucky enough to not see any healers about. She rushed forwards to Harry and sat on a chair next to him. He looked peaceful, and calm. Page didn't know what to say. This was all her fault. She shouldn't of dragged Harry into this. "I'm so sorry Harry." Page said quietly, stroking his hair, like a mother would do to a sick child. Suddenly Page got a sharp flash of a vision.  
  
She was in the circle of blue light. She saw Voldemort's lifeless body begin carried away by a couple of deatheaters. Then a man, who was quiet skinny and was balding who said "His powers will thrive again."  
  
Page then came back to reality. Her heart was pounding. Page had spent too much time out of bed. She softly kissed Harry on his forehead, and rushed out of the room.  
  
As she walked past the other wards she stopped and looked into a ward that looked dark and gloomy. The curtains were closed, and all the drapes around the beds were closed too. Page looked for a sign telling her what ward it was. She spotted it at the top of the entrance.  
  
Finnegan's Ward. Restricted Section. Authorised healers only.  
  
Page was curious to know who was it in, but she had to get back to bed. The effects of the potion were wearing off rapidly.  
  
Page had just pulled up the covers over her, as Winifred came in the room.  
  
"There now are we feeling better? Visitors will be coming into see you soon. I have just got an owl from a Mrs Weasely. Here take this potion. It does taste a little nasty, but the taste won't last long." She handed Page another cup of potion. It was steaming slightly.  
  
Page gulped it down. She was right it tasted awful. Like sour grapes and mud all rolled into one. Page shuddered. Then as soon as she felt the warm potion go down her throat, the taste had gone. The healer then went off to the other patients.  
  
As soon as the clock stroke midday Molly, Arthur, Remus, Tonks, Ron, Ginny and Hermione came into the room. As they was Page was awake they beamed at her. "Oh thank goodness your awake Page. You feeling alright?" Said Molly as she pulled up a chair beside her. "Yes, I'm fine. My healer said I should be out during this week, which is good news. I went to see Harry this morning. I shouldn't of, but I just wanted to know how he was. He is alright isn't he?" Molly bit her lip. Page looked around them all, but they didn't want to say anything. They didn't have to tell her as Lilly started to talk to her. "Page, it's Lilly. There is something you have to know about Harry. He has lost his powers. Just like Voldemort did. We don't know what had happened. But when he wakes up, he won't know where he is, or who he is. I am so sorry to tell you Page." But before page could ask her any more questions, she had lost the connection. "Lilly, please come back I don't understand!" Page said aloud. The other looked at Page. They knew that Lilly told Page about Harry's conditions. Page didn't know what to say. There was nothing to say. Everything they that had planned. Hogwarts, Sirius, his parents. He won't remember. "Dumbledore is looking into the matter. There might be a chance Harry will remember, but it looks doubtful that he'll have his powers back." Hermione said meekly. The others didn't tell Hermione off. "So that's it! Nothing happened to me? Just some scrapes and bruises, and a good long sleep. Tell me, how it happened, you must know that much." Said looked at Remus, he tried to put on a brave face, but Page knew he was hurting. "Page, both you and Harry did a brave thing. Don't ever think it is your fault." In a low voice he said, "Voldemort has also lost his powers. We believe he is dead." "He isn't. When I went to see Harry I got a vision after me and Harry left. He is still very much alive." With this, alarmed looks spread across each face that was staring at Page. "Well Dumbledore must be told immediately. Tonks would you go please tell him?" Arthur told her, with that she nodded and quickly swept from the room. "You haven't opened your presents professor." Said Ginny quickly trying to enlighten the atmosphere. She crossed over to her side table and picked up a present, which was roughly wrapped in brown paper with string tied around it. Page had seen the present under the tree before Christmas. Page opened it as Ginny handed it over to her. It felt a little heavy. Page untied the string and slowly unwrapped the paper. She looked for a card but there was nothing. As the paper fell onto the bed Page gasped. "Oh my gosh! I never would of though of it." Page said in surprise. Inside was a set a crystals and a crystal ball, all printed with ancient runes and a new spell book of New Hexes and Jinx's. "What is it professor?" Ron asked her. "It's crystals and a crystal ball and a spell book. I have been wanting them for ages, but I didn't have the galleons for them." Page looked up at them all. "Who bought them for you?" Hermione asked, looking quite puzzled. "I am not sure, I didn't see a card." Page was searching in the paper but still there was nothing to be found. "That's odd." Said Molly. "Although they must know you wanted them, and they were in the house." "Hmm, I'll start questioning people when I see them next." Page said with a smile. "They were from me." Said Remus, he was going slightly red. "I asked Harry what you would like for Christmas, he wasn't very helpful, but he told me that you wanted some new crystals. The ones I bought you are enchanted. They will enhance your powers more, or so I was told." "Well...what can I say Remus, but thank you. It was lovely of you to buy them for me." Page smiled at him, and he smiled back. "What about the other presents professor?" Said Ron, he wanted to stop this electric atmosphere that was happening. Page guessed that he felt uncomfortable. "Let Page rest and she can open them later Ron. Fred and George said they'll pop by and see you later on. I'm sure they would like to wish you were well. As all of us do." Said Molly with a grin. She stood up and the rest followed suit. Although Remus had stayed behind to talk to Page alone. "I'll catch you up." He called after them. Both Hermione and Ginny giggled. And left the room. "Page, we need you to help us find Voldemort," Remus said in a low voice, "it's probable that he is back at the house, although we are unsure. Do you think you can check with James and Sirius?" "I wish I could Remus, but I think they are a bit upset to talk. So am I. I feel so sorry for them. It was too dangerous for Harry to be there. Most of my mind is a blank. The potions I am taking will help me figure out what happened with the curse that Harry used on Voldemort. But I can't really give you any other information then that." Page felt very hurt, she knew that Remus wanted some type of consultation from his friends, although they didn't want to talk about anything and Page understood that. "OK. We'll be back tomorrow. Get better." He gave her a weak smile, and held her hand, then left quickly.  
Page was quite bored by herself drinking foul potions most of the day, and she was monitored throughout the night, so she couldn't visit Harry. Early one morning, Page got up and quietly walked across the corridor towards Harry's ward. It looked very dark, as the curtains were drawn and the bedsides lamps had been extinguished before they had gone to sleep. A draught came through the door, and Page turned round and saw someone run past her, heading for the Healer's office. Page had more pressing matters to deal with, so she went in and tiptoes to Harry's bed. He was still sound asleep. Page looked at his chart and the bottom of his bed. It read:  
  
"Potter, Harry James. Arrival 26th December: Unknown accident. Medication: none."  
  
'There isn't much on there', Page thought. She sat down at his side. Waiting for him to wake up. Page didn't know what to do. Too many feelings and unsolved memories were floating inside her head. Too many questions, so very few answers. She wanted to speak to Dumbledore, so ask him what was going on. An idea suddenly popped into her head, why didn't she contact Sirius and James. Surly they would be able to help Harry. "James, Sirius? If your there you'd better talk to me. I can't do this alone." Page waited until a voice appeared. "Page what is it?" Sirius said impatiently. "What do you mean? Look I want you to talk to Harry. I know he isn't awake yet, but I though that you could talk to him in his dreams. It might work." Page told him hoping beyond hope that he could help her. "Page, I don't think it's possible. And even if it did work, what will I say? 'Harry wake up or else'. It just doesn't work like that." "Well make it work Sirius, or woe betide me, I'll come up there and get you to talk to him." Page was starting to get angry. "All right fine. But I'm not too sure about this." Page put her hand on Harry's arm. Suddenly Page heard cold high laughter in her head. And Sirius was screaming at her, but she couldn't hear him. She was lost in another cloudy vision. "Wormtail, what news is of our master?" Said a distant voice that sounded like a strange echo that had bounced off several dark damp walls in an old strange house Page had only seen once, in a previous vision. It was a house on a hill in a rural little village, which was not too far from the hospital. "He still sleeps. That Potter boy must have done great damage to him. But he will wake soon enough. I am sure of it." Said a second man, which must have been the voice of Wormtail. "And what of the girl? Do we find her? It was what the master wanted." "All in due time Knott. I think we should wait until he awakens to get further instructions. But if he does not wake within the next month, we will seek her out, and bring her here." Page immediately let go of Harry. "Sirius, did you hear that?" Page stood up, panting like she had run fifteen miles none stop. "Yea I heard it. But Page, that's not Harry." Sirius said in a weak far-off voice. "What do you mean Sirius? Who isn't Harry? I don't understand?" "Page, you didn't touch Harry. That wasn't Harry. That was Voldemort." 


	26. The Unnoticed Switch Chapter 26

Chapter 26: The Unnoticed Switch  
  
Page's heart gave an almighty jerk. She stood up, he felt panic sweep over her, like a cold icy wave beating against the warm sand that was Page's heart. She had never felt so ill in her life, as if a part of her was missing. If Voldemort is in Harry's body, then Harry must be in Voldemort's. She ran to the healer's office along the corridor, and rang the bell several times until someone came from behind her. "What is the matter dear? Do you not feel well? Can I get a potion for you?" An old woman, with a wand in her left hand, and a potion's book in the other, was looking at Page as though she was demented. "I need to send word to Dumbledore, right now. It's very important." Page tried to calm herself down, but the fact that the old healer did nothing but smile, seemed to wind Page up even more. She could feel herself get angry, but she had to control herself. "Not at this time in the morning, love. Now why don't you go back to bed?" She started to lead Page back to a different ward. "No, please you don't understand. It's very important. I must tell him something, if not, I fear the hospital is in danger. Look I'm not stupid or anything. I am a seer, and I have just seen something, which Dumbledore must know immediately." The healer, gave Page a courteous nod. "If you insist. I'll go and get the emergency hospital owl. Stay right here." The healer then left Page alone with her thoughts. Within a couple of minutes, the healer brought back a beautiful tawny owl. "This is Odysseus. He is quick. He'll get your letter to Dumbledore in no time." She handed Page the owl, who hooted gently and hopped onto her shoulder. Page quickly took the owl to her ward and scribbled down a hasty letter to Dumbledore. She tied it to the owls leg, and it took off out of the ward, and out through a skylight in the ceiling.  
The next morning, Winifred awaked Page. "You have an early visitor Page." Page opened her eyes, to see Snape standing over her. She left Page, although Page didn't want her to. "We received your letter. I don't quite follow it Miss Quinn. Kindly tell me what you 'saw'." He said in a sly voice, which Page wanted to hit him for. "Severus, Harry and Voldemort have switched body's. I'm not quite sure how it has happened. But we have to go to the house and make a plan." Page was sat up, staring at him, in disbelief; he neither looked like he cared or that it mattered. "I hardly think that what you 'saw' was true. I think it is the Dark Lord playing tricks on you." He smirked at her in a cruel way. "Oh for heaven's sake. I'm getting out of her right now. Get out of my way Snivellus." She got out of bed and tried pushed past him. But he held out a hand to stop her. "I suggest you stay in bed. Everything at the Order is fine without you." And with that he left Page mortified on the stop.  
That afternoon, Page stayed in bed as she was told, although she didn't take any of her potions and the healers were getting angry with her.  
  
By 3 o'clock Remus and Tonks came to visit. "Get me out of here now. I am fine. We need to take action. I am not sure if Voldemort will wake up, and we have to get Harry out of there." Page said to them. "Calm down Page. You are being let out in a couple of minutes. That's why we came here, to pick you up." Remus said, he smiled at her, but Page wasn't in the mood to return it. "Why didn't they tell me?" Page looked at them, but they said nothing. Winifred came towards Page with three bottles of potions. "These are for you. You can go home now, but you must take these twice a day." She handed the coloured bottles to Page, then left muttering to herself. "Right then, get your things together and we'll meet you down stairs in the entrance hall." Said Tonks, they got up and left Page to dress and pack her things. Page made her way past Harry's ward, or who she thought was Harry. She looked in, and saw him still on the bed. Page welled up with tears and ran to the entrance hall. She felt so devastated, how could this happen? Was it meant to be? Could it have been prevented? Page didn't know any of the answers, but she hoped that Dumbledore would. She saw Remus and Tonks waiting for her. "You all ready then?" Remus said, picking up Page's bag. She nodded. Page didn't want to speak; she was too upset and withdrawn. They drove in silence to the house. Page didn't have Harry there to talk to her, she felt empty. Harry was apart of her life, and she had lost him to the one person, which could kill them both. The guilt swelled in Page like a spiny balloon, with each though, it inflated and cut into Page like a knife, there was no escape from it. She felt warm, wet tears running down her face; she couldn't bear to think of Harry not being at the house, the house that was the only last connection to Sirius. Page remembered what Wormtail had said about wanting Page. Like a bright light clicked on in a darkened room, she knew what she had to do. Give herself up. "Don't be stupid Page. That's suicide. You wouldn't stand a chance." Arthur said to her, as they sat in the kitchen eating their dinner of lamb chops, roast potatoes, cauliflower and gravy that was splashing down Mundungus' robes. Ron and Ginny gave eachother looks that suggested that they knew how Page felt. Hermione on the other hand looked shocked. "Professor isn't that a bit reckless. I mean. Even if Harry is awake, surly they will know something is wrong?" Hermione looked timidly at Page, but as soon as Page looked back, she put her head down, as if talking about Harry was painful for her. "Hermione this doesn't concern you. I know that you are friends with Harry. But he is my responsibility and I have let him down." Page knew she shouldn't of said that to her, but it didn't concern Hermione. She had no clue. "I think it's best if you lot go upstairs to pack your trunks. We'll be leaving in the morning and the Order will be arriving soon." Molly said hurriedly, as though to save them from Page's anger. They each got up, and left the room. When the door had shut, Page had a distinct feeling that they were going to listen to the conversation. "Page I honestly think that we need to talk this through. Even if we all decided to go ahead with your plan, you are not going to go in their alone. Severus will be here to give us a brief on the house again. He has new information that guards have been placed around the house and gardens. So even if we do apperate in there and get Harry, we can't promise that we will all come back together." Arthur was looking at Page, but she kept her head down and stared at her food. She wasn't hungry. She just wanted to get Harry back that was all that mattered to her. She got up and took her plate to the sink. She had no clue what she was doing her mind was on other things, and she accidentally dropped a plate. It smashed to the floor, pieces of it scattered across the kitchen. "I'm so sorry Molly. I wasn't thinking about what I was doing." Page took out her wand, but Tonks cleared away the shattered pieces of plate. "Page it's OK. Everything will be decided soon. Dumbledore will be coming too. He can tell us what we need to know." Tonks went back to her seat at the table; she twiddled her thumbs and stared at the ceiling. Page went into the living room. It looked quieter then usual. The lamps were low, and it gave the room an eerie feeling. Shadows were dancing on the walls, Page wondered if Harry would ever see the house again. The doorbell rang, Page walked to open the door, and there stood Mad-Eye. "Hello Page, nice to see your back. Has anyone turned up yet?" He walked into the hall, took off his mouldy black cloak and followed Page into the living room. "No, not yet. Do you want something to drink, Butterbeer? Tea?" "No, thank you Page. You can never be too careful. You never know who will try to poison you. That's why I always carry my hipflask." He sat down on a chair; his magical eye whizzed around the room. His eye then focussed upstairs. "May-Eye, no one will try and poison you. I don't see why you bother." Page sat down on a chair opposite to him. His magical eye was still looking through the floors. They both waited as the rest of the Order turned up within the hour, including Snape.  
"Right then, shall we begin." Page said to Tonks. They were both sat by the fireside; as it crackled and popped. "No, you will wait until Professor Dumbledore arrives, which should be very soon." Said Snape, who overheard Page talking to Tonks. "It amazes me why you are here Miss Quinn. Do you not remember what I told you in St. Mungo's?" He said with a sly look on his face. "I seem to remember telling you quite clearly, or have you forgotten?" "I have not forgotten Severus, and nor will I let you dictate to me, why I should be here or not, it's non of your concern, in fact it has nothing to do with you?" Page turned her back on him and gazed into the fire. "What do you mean it doesn't concern me?" Page turned around; his sly face had changed into a rapt expression of alarm. "Harry means nothing to you, and you him. I don't see why you're here, when it involves finding Harry and getting him back. Or is it based on Dumbledore's orders 'cos it sure isn't on voluntary work." Page smirked at him. He stormed off in a temper. Tonks started to clap. "Well, now that was interesting. You have done it now. He's going to be in a mood all day. I'm glad you said something instead of me." Page smiled at her. The doorbell rang again, and luckily Dumbledore had arrived. His beard was longer then Page had ever seen, it hung loose down his robes. Everyone laid eyes on him as he entered the room. He caught Page's are and walked towards her. No one spoke a word; it was silent as though people were waiting for a great speech. Page stood up. "I am very sorry for what happened to Harry. But we will find a way to get him back. However in the mean time, we must discuss the issues at hand. Severus is you please." Snape came from behind him. Dumbledore followed him to the table in the middle of the room. People started to talk, Page wasn't interested in what they were saying. She quickly pushed passed people to get to the table. On it were plans of Voldemort's house, with little red dots on it, indicating the Death Eaters. "We will need a distraction to move them out of the way. There are at least twelve of them surrounding the building and six are dotted around the inside." Snape suggested to whoever was listening to him. "I'll go, it's my responsibility." Page spoke up. "I want to be the one who gets Harry." Rapt talk followed Page's outburst. "My I be prudent headmaster? It seems that Miss Quinn here is not fit to help out. If she tended to her duties Mr Potter would not be in St. Mungo's and we would not be having this conversation." Snape looked at Page with the deepest of hating that could ever be shown by an expression. "No Severus. Page does have the right to be with Harry. Although we must figure out a way to get Voldemort and Harry together without either of them being killed." Dumbledore turned towards his Order. "It is time to act quickly. We should get groups together. It is time the order acted out of love then courage. It will be in our hands to help Harry. It is our duty to help him." They each gathered around, talking to eachother. Page heard her name mentioned a lot of times, but she chose to ignore it. "Right then, Shacklebolt and Tonks will be on the right hand side of the house, Emmeline and Waterskew will be on the left. Arthur, Remus and Severus will go with you Page. You have to get in through the back door underneath the room, which Harry will likely be kept. The rest of us will be on stand by, in case anything goes wrong. Just shoot up red sparks for danger." Mad-Eye was telling them all. "We leave tonight, it's the only chance we have got. Molly will see the rest of the children on the Hogwarts train tomorrow morning, plus tomorrow is a Saturday, so you'll have time to go back to St. Mungo's tomorrow and Page and Severus to Hogwarts. We will leave in ten minutes. It will give us the element of surprise, they won't suspect a thing." He winked at Page, who in return smiled at him. He hobbled off towards Dumbledore and began a deep conversation with him. Within ten minutes they were ready. Shacklebolt, Tonks, Emmeline and Waterskew left before them, as their job was to draw the deatheaters away from the house. When to coast was clear, Page, Remus and Severus set off. They disapperated to their location, which was next to the back door of the house. Snape opened the back door with the Alohamorah spell. The crept it. Eerie shadows flickered across the walls of the kitchen. It was deadly silent. Only their breathing could be heard. They crossed the kitchen and into the hall. They froze suddenly, as they heard voice's coming from the room next to them. "After this, master will graciously offer us immortality. I know he will forgive us. We are but his loyal servants." "You are right. It wont be long now until he awakens, then we shall all be deemed worthy of his plan to kill the boy." They laughed in a way, which sent shivers down Page's spine. Remus and Severus crept forwards towards the door, they quickly opened it, shouted Silencio, then hit them with a patrificus totalus spell, which knocked them onto the floor with a bang, looking hard as concrete. They all held their breath as they heard noise coming from upstairs, they moved into the shadows, so that they couldn't be seen. Two deatheaters, then came into the room, and again they were both hit with the same spells, both hit the floor with a bang, but no one else came downstairs. "What are we going to do with these lot?" Page asked Remus in a low whisper. "Not, sure. We have two more deatheaters to get through and also Wormtail and Bellatrix." He whispered back. Page could hardly see him; it was so dark, she saw two figures walking towards the door, and she followed. They all made their way carefully up the stairs. "I will go first, then you two will follow behind me. Do not talk to them, just be armed and ready." Snape said, Remus looked at Page in an 'I-think- your-stupid' look. Page nodded in response to Snap's plan, and they continued up the stairs. As they approached the landing, they could see light at the bottom of the door. They all raised their wands. Snape made a hand gesture to move both Remus and Page back behind him. He opened the door, and raised his wand right at Wormtail and Bellatrix. "You are in possession of Harry Potter. You are out numbered." Snape's body hid Page and Remus out of sight. "The only way to revive the Dark Lord is to switch them back, surly you know about this incident?" Both Wormtail and Bellatrix had stood up; they too had raised their wands right at him. "I do not see any other people in this room Severus. You are the one who is outnumbered, and your silly trick will not help you. My master just needs rest. He will be at full strength again to kill off that Potter boy and the girl." Bellatrix laughed in a high-pitched squeaky voice. "Why Severus, what is wrong with the ickle potty boy? Is he too unwell? We shall deal with him soon enough. And, how dare you come back. You betrayed your master. Look at him now. He is unfit to kill you personally. But no matter, I will do it for him." She raised her wand and cried out "Avakadavra" a stream of red light issued from her wand, Snape in return shouted "Expelliarmus" which reflected the curse as it hit the wall right next to Snape and blasted a clean circular hole right through it. Page and Remus turned round; they saw the other two deatheaters coming out from the door down the hall. Page shouted "Difiniyaritus", which made one deatheater fly through the door he had come through. He didn't get up. Remus, shouted "Expelliarmus" as the deatheater had cast the Crucio curse. He flew back, and skidded along the floor, coming to a stop next to the other deatheaters feet. Page and Remus then went towards Snape. He was still defending himself with the Expelliarmus spell. Suddenly Page saw him fly through the air and falling down the stairs as he went. Remus went to his aid. Page held her wand steady and went into the room. Bellatrix and Wormtail had gone and so was Harry. "Damn it Severus. Remus he's gone." Page called to him. He quickly rushed to Page's side. "We have to call everyone back. We need to find out where they are. I'm guessing they have called more deatheaters, at least we can get the rest to Azkaban and hold them there." "Remus we can't. The dementors have gone remember. I think I might know where they have gone. Send up some sparks for Severus, we'll have to go now, or else it will be too late." Remus didn't hesitate. He went to a window in the room, opened it and shot out bright red sparks from the end of his wand. "Where do you think they have gone?" He asked. "Harry told me that in order to revive Voldemort, he had to go to a grave yard, and I think it's somewhere in the village. If I'm right, they have taken Harry there." With that they then disapperated to the graveyard, at the end of the village square. As they arrived, they heard people talking, Remus grabbed Page and they hid behind a tombstone. "We have to distract them again. I'll try and lure them away from Harry while you grab him." Page suggested to Remus. He knew time was running out so he didn't argue with her. Page ran out from behind the tombstone and started hitting as many possible deatheaters she could see with stunning spells. She saw Voldemort's body lying on the ground next to a large tombstone, and ran in the opposite direction to lure them away from him as Remus had to go and get his body to get Harry back. "You stupid witch, don't you think we know what your doing?" A deatheater called after her. "Tonight you will die like your father." Page had a sudden outburst of hatred; she turned around and shouted "Crucio" at the deatheater. He screamed, which carried round the churchyard and to the houses down the street. "How dare you mention my father? He was nothing but a coward. You shall pay for that." She cast another Crucio spell at him; Page could see tears streaming down his face. Page saw another deatheater run towards her, it was Lucious Malfoy. "Well, well, well. Now who do we have hear. Miss Quinn, how nice of you to join us, on this splendid occasion." "Shut up Malfoy." Page snapped. "You don't know what you are doing. That isn't the body of Voldemort. If you want your master back, you will give him to me." He flicked a smile. "Yes, Wormtail told me about your little trick. I wonder if you are telling the truth." She lifted the curse off the screaming deatheater who was now on his knees holding his head in agony and pointed her wand at him. "You should watch where you point your wand Miss Quinn. It might lead you to your undoing." "Oh I don't think so Malfoy. Voldemort needs me, doesn't he? What is he going to think if you kill me? He won't like that." Page slowly backed away. Her wand was still pointing at him. "Now, where do you think your going? There is no where to run to-", Page saw some red sparks behind Malfoy, which meant that Remus had got Harry and she disapperated to the kitchen in Sirius's house. 


	27. A Tale Worth Telling Chapter 27

Chapter 27: A Tale Worth Telling  
  
"Oh Page." Molly ran towards her and hugged all the breath out of Page. "Remus she's here." Remus came into the kitchen. "We have him. The rest of the Order is on their way. Dumbledore will meet us at St. Mungo's." His face was scorched, and bloody, he was shacking like a leaf. "Are you alright Remus? Your burn, what happened?" Page sat down. She was exhausted from the panic and fear. Her hands were soaked with cold sweat, but she was intent on listening to what happened. "As you ran off to distract the deatheaters. I ran towards Harry, but Wormtail cut me off, hence the scorch mark. We duelling until I caught him with a stunning spell. I then revived him and told him what had happened between Harry and Voldemort. He didn't believe me, but I managed to grab Harry, and we used a portkey to get back here." He sat down opposite her and placed an old Coke can on the table. "I'll make some tea." Molly said, trying to break the tension. Mad-Eye came in; his eye was swivelling in its socket at Page and Remus. Page looked away, if she had looked at it further, she would have been sick. "You two better get going. Dumbledore will be at the hospital by now. Go by floo powder. It will take too long by car." He went back into the living room. Molly had just put down two cups of tea on the table in front of them. "Sorry Molly but we have to go. We'll be back soon, hopefully with Harry with body and all." Remus said. "Don't worry about Arthur, he's alright. They will turn up soon enough." Molly nodded her head. Remus and Page both got up and walked to the fireplace in the living room. Page grabbed some floo powder while Remus went to get Voldemort's body. One after another they threw the powder into the diminishing fire. "St. Mungo's Hospital" Page said clearly. Green flames sprouted up from beneath her, a warm sensation surrounded her and she was lifted up into the chimney twisting and turning through the many other fireplaces. She fell out of the fireplace all dirty and covered with soot, and quickly got out of the way for Remus to bring Voldemort's body with him. Within a couple of minutes between them, Remus and Voldemort came tumbling out, both covered in soot. Remus hurriedly coved the body with a blanket, as to not scare passers-by. They walked along the corridor towards the entrance hall where they stopped Dumbledore quietly talking to a portrait. "Ahh good. I have told the healer of Harry's ward to take him up a private room. Talk to you later." He told the portrait, who smiled at him and disappeared to the left. "Follow me." He told Page and Remus. He led them up three floors and took them along a long passageway, which was filled with portraits of old healers, which were snoring quite loudly that their echo's carried all the way down the passageway until they reached a brightly coloured blue door. Dumbledore pulled out an oddly shaped key, which was encrusted with jewels and inscribed with strange symbols that Page had only seen once in her life, but couldn't remember where she had seen them. She ignored this however as there were more pressing matters to be dealt with. The three of them all went nm. Remus was looking quite flustered, as he had been carrying the heavy body of Voldemort al the way there. Dumbledore inclined to put him down on a bed nearest to him. The other bed was occupied non other by Harry's body. "Right, it will be best if you two leave. When they are back in their bodies they be reawaken, and no doubt Voldemort will disapperate. Harry will be safe Page." He said to her, as she looked at him in a worried way. They both left the room. "Do you want some coffee or something?" Remus asked her after ten minutes of waiting. "No thanks. It shouldn't be long now." Page had sat down on the floor opposite the door to the private room in which Harry, Dumbledore and Voldemort were kept. They had heard and seen spells inside, but Dumbledore had not come out and to Page's disappointment nor did Harry. At last after half an hour, they heard voices and shuffling inside the room. Page's scar seared with pain, but as soon as it came, it subsided quickly. Remus and Page got up and walked towards the door, it opened before they could reach it. Dumbledore and Harry came out. Page ran to Harry and hugged him. She felt so happy that tears fell down her face like a miniature waterfall. "Oh Harry, I thought you wouldn't come back. Thank you Dumbledore." Harry hugged her back. "Dumbledore told me what happened. I'm sorry I caused any trouble." Page kissed Harry on his forehead. "Don't be silly. We had to get you back. I'm just glad your OK." "You alright then Harry?" Remus said to him as Page let him go. "Yeah, I can't remember what happened after I cast the killing curse. I won't get in trouble for it will I? It's just that it felt right to use it. I just felt my parents and Sirius would of wanted me to do it." Dumbledore smiled at him. "What no one knows can't hurt you. Right then, I must be off. I will see you two at school." He winked at Harry and left.  
When Remus, Page and Harry came through the fire in the living room, most of the order was there waiting for them. Like Page had done, Molly rushed forwards and hugged Harry. "Thank Merlin you are alright Harry. Are you hungry, do you want me to make you some dinner, or do you want to go to bed?" She fussed over him like a mother, Page felt a little jealous. "Yes please. I think I've had too much sleep as it is." He laughed. "I'll make you some sandwiches." Molly then went into the kitchen. It was great that he was back; it made the house more welcoming. Tonks came forwards and shook Harry's hand. "If was weird not having you around. It was very quiet too I'm glad your back." She went into the kitchen after Molly to help her with the food. Page got shunted aside as a lot of people wanted to welcome Harry back. Page felt a little left out, so she went upstairs to tell Ron, Hermione and Ginny. She knocked on the girl's door. It immediately opened and Hermione stood in front of her. "Is he back?" She said in a painful voice. "Yes, quickly run, then go back to bed." Both Hermione and Ginny pushed past her and ran down the stairs, Ron came popped his head out of the door. "Professor is Harry back?" He looked tired, but seeing Hermione and Ginny rush passed him woke him up completely. Page didn't need to answer him. He followed the girls. All the running and mad shouts from downstairs woke up Mrs Black. "HOW DARE YOU MAKE SUCH A RACKET IN THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS! FILTHY MUDBLOOD'S! SCUM! HALF-BREEDS." Page couldn't care less to help close the curtains over her wailing. She took herself to bed, and slowly fell asleep, falling on top of the bed sheets, exhausted from the night, of high emotions and fear.  
Someone banging on her door awaked Page early that morning. "Professor, get up quick, we're late." It was Hermione; Page heard her running down the stairs following the shouts from Molly. "Hurry up you lot. Ron, no carry the trunk down, Harry your breakfast is on the table. Hurry up!" Page rushed to her trunk, prised it open and levitated what ever she could into it. Books, robes and students homework all flew in, in an untidy mess on top of one another. "Locomotor trunk" she said, as she pointed her wand at her now heavy trunk. It lifted off the floor and Page directed it out of the door, narrowly missing Ginny's head. "Oops, sorry Ginny. You got everything ready?" "Yes Professor." She said, as she ran past her. Page, with her trunk went into the hallway. She placed it down near Hermione's trunk and she went into the living room. "Sleep well?" A voice asked her. "Sirius?" Page looked around the room, just to check there wasn't anyone in the room with her. "Non, other. Listen tell Harry-" But Page stopped him from giving Harry anymore lectures. "No Sirius. We are busy, and we are going to be late for the train." Page hurriedly walked into the kitchen. This time she smacked the door into Ron's nose. "Oww. Bloody hell." Page looked around the door. Blood was spurting down Ron's face. "Ron, watch your language." Molly screamed at him from the other side of the room. "Oh Ron, I'm so sorry I didn't see you. Hang on I'll fix it for you." She whipped out her wand, and said "Imendo". His nose had stopped bleeding but he looked a little white. "Page, there is some toast on the table for you. Ron, go and wash your face. Harry do you want anymore bacon?" "No thank you." He turned to Page as she sat down next to him. "Why didn't you stay downstairs last night? I needed to talk to you." He said in a low whisper. "Sorry Harry, but I was tired. We can talk when we get back to Hogwarts." She pinched some bacon off of his plate, and shoved it in her mouth. "Sorry, but you weren't gonna eat it." Said managed to say. "Right we better get going. Ron! Down here now!" They each shoved as much food as they could into their mouths and quickly left the house.  
The car was packed. Harry, Page and Tonks were sitting in the back seat with Hedwig on Harry's lap. Mad-Eye and Remus were in front. "Where were you two this morning?" Page asked Tonks and Remus. "We got up early to fetch the cars. Sleep well?" Page saw him smile. "Been talking to Sirius have we?" She asked him. He looked at her through his rear view mirror. Page didn't look at Harry, but she knew he was looking at her. "No, why do you say that? I thought that he didn't want to talk to you about what happened to Harry?" "He didn't, but out of the blue, he wanted me to lecture Harry no doubt. Honestly he is a pain." Remus quickly looked at Mad-Eye, inclining that they knew what she meant. "No he's not!" Harry said aloud. "He probably just wants to know if I'm OK" "Harry I didn't mean it in a nasty way. He just seems to pop in and out whenever he pleases and in the most inconvenient times." They then pulled up at King's Cross-station. Harry moodily got out of the car and slammed the door shut so hard that the windows smashed. He then grabbed Hedwig and his trunk from the boot and ran off towards Ron and Hermione who had pulled up in front of him. "Oh Remus, what happened to Severus, is he alright?" Page asked him, as he was about to drive off. "Yes, he's fine, just a bump on the head which knocked him out. Bye Page, and look after Harry." She smiled at him, and waved as he left the station. She got a trolley, dumped her trunk on it and hastily walked to Platform 9 ¾. Page saw Hermione helping out some students who couldn't get their trunks on the train. Page stopped Harry talking to Ron next to Molly. Page carried her trunk on the train and found a compartment at the front. Ginny saw Page in the compartment and called to Ron Hermione and Harry to come inside. They sat down looking at each other's feet; no one spoke for a good long ten minutes. "OK what's wrong?" Page said. She looked at them all. Harry and Ron looked at each other but didn't say anything. "Harry's annoyed at you for being nasty to Sirius." Ginny piped up. "Oh well done Ginny." Ron said sarcastically. She looked a bit embarrassed, and stared out of the window "I don't believe it. Harry, I told you I wasn't mean to Sirius." "Yes you were". Page wasn't looking at Harry. "Harry I wasn't!" Page snapped at him. He looked shocked when she said this to him. Both Ron and Hermione exchanged quizzical looks to one another. "I didn't say anything." Harry protested. But then it occurred to Page that it wasn't Harry who said anything, it was- "Sirius! What do you want?" Page shouted. Everyone in the compartment looked at Page in alarm. "I want an apology off you that's what. I only wanted to talk to Harry. I didn't need to lecture him, that's your job." Without even asking Harry if he wanted to talk to Sirius, Harry moved towards Page and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Sirius?" he said, his voice sounded unsure. "Hey Harry, welcome back mate. How have you been?" Sirius sounded as though he was talking to Remus or James. "I am OK I guess. You?" Harry wasn't looking at Page but out the window, all eyes were looking at him, though he wasn't paying attention. But just as Sirius replied, Page saw Draco Malfoy opening the door of the compartment; Page quickly yanked her shoulder away from Harry's hand and stood up. "Yes, what is it?" Page gripped her wand. The insolence that he was still at school when most of the magical community knew his father was a deatheater. "Nothing professor, I just wanted to talk to Potter. But as he is busy talking to a nonexistent person, I will talk to him later." He turned to go. Page was infuriated. He knew about Page's connection with the spirits. And no doubt he'll open his mouth to everyone he knows. But before Page could call him back, Harry stood up, raised his wand and shouted "Riktasempra". Malfoy hit the wall of the train, hard and fell to a crumpled heap on the floor. "Harry, that was completely uncalled for!" Hermione shouted at him. "He knows Hermione." Harry looked at Page. She was speechless. Just then a blinding flash of yellow light came through the door and hit Harry square on his chest. Page turned and saw Pansy Parkinson, with Crabbe and Goyle. Her wand was raised at her. "That's cursing Draco." She laughed in a high-pitched voice, which sounded very much like Bellatrix. "AS SOON AS YOU GET BACK TO HOGWARTS, ALL OF YOU WILL SEE THE HEADMASTER, AND RECIVE DETENTION'S FROM ME ALL NIGHT FOR THE REST OF THE WEEK. GET OUT OF MY SIGHT. NOW! AND TAKE HIM" Page said pointing at Malfoy. Pansy walked away looking happy with herself as Crabbe and Goyle lifted Malfoy up. They left Page in a very angry temper. "Sit!" She instructed Harry. He didn't disobey. "Professor I didn't mean to-", but Page held a hand to stop him speaking. "Harry you know I will have to tell Dumbledore about this. As Hermione said it was completely uncalled for. What possessed you to do it?" Page sat down opposite him and looked at him for the answer. "I don't know. He knew though. He knew about you. I couldn't let him tell anyone." As soon as Harry said that, he looked away. Harry knew he sounded stupid and his actions were ridiculous "Just be glad that Mr Fudge has more important matters to deal with, or else you would have been in serious trouble." "Professor, if Harry didn't do it, I would of. Malfoy deserves every curse Harry throws at him." Ron said, helping Harry out, who looked withdrawn and depressed. "Ron, Malfoy will get a detention from me every night until the end of the week. The rest is up to Dumbledore." Page told him indignantly. Ron didn't speak a word until the food cart came long. Hermione left several times to check the students on the train weren't doing anything wrong. Ginny also had left when she saw her friend pass by and went to sit with her for the rest of the journey. She came back looking flustered. "Honestly, the first years are going to pay when we get to Hogwarts. Twice they tried to hit me with paper balls." She told Page Ron and Harry." She sat down, and took a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour beans from Ron. Ron didn't seem to care.  
The rest of the train journey was oddly quiet. Page just wanted to get to the great hall to eat she was famished. As the train rolled up to the snowy Hogsmead station, Page quickly got her trunk and followed Harry and Ron out of the train and into the nearest carriage. "Professor where is your owl?" Ginny asked her as they started to move long the bumpy, icy road up to the castle. "Oh I left him with Hagrid, Ibid had taken a very long journey to America and back, also carrying a heavy parcel that James bought me." They pulled up outside the castle. Page got out and led the way up to the castle doors.  
The entrance hall was half full when she arrived. She made her way up to the teacher's table and sat down in her usual seat. "Oh Page we heard about you being in St. Mungo's are you alright?" Sinistra asked her. "Yes, I'm fine now thank you. I just needed some rest, that's all." Page saw Hagrid at the far end of the table, he had caught her eye and gestured her to talk to him. She got up and walked towards him. Page could see he was holding a letter. "This came for ya, don't know who gave it to ya mind. Your owl brought it to me the other day. He wanted to take off to find ya, but I told 'im to stay put." He brandished the letter, and handed it to Page. "Thanks Hagrid." She took the letter off him and went back to her seat. She didn't have time to read it and pocketed it to read later. Dumbledore sat down on his chair and everyone fell silent. He turned to Page. Page had a very horrible feeling that he knew about what happened on the train and he was going to need to talk to her. "Professor Quinn. Will you and Harry meet me in my office after dinner?" She nodded. I knew it, she thought. Now what is going happen? Page didn't want to think she was too hungry. "Everyone welcome back to another start of term feast. Please dig in." Mumbles of laugher filled the halls as he said this, then plates of food and trinket's of pumpkin juice filled the tables, which were groaning underneath. Page filled her plate with delicious roast potatoes, buttered mashed potatoes, carrots, broccoli, turnips, chicken and gravy. "Hungry Page?" Minerva asked her. Page turned around and saw her sitting down next to her. Tonight she was wearing a dark purple robe spotted with silver starts. "Yes. I haven't eaten much since I felt London this morning." She said taking a huge mouthful of chicken and carrots. Minerva also helped herself to some food. Page was determined to finish everything on her plate. When she had eaten, the plates vanished and all sorts of puddings and sweets appeared. She helped herself to some chocolate fudge cake, and devoured that within five minutes. After all the silver ware and cups disappeared from the table Dumbledore stood up. "Before you go to bed, I would like to remind you. The Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff will begin on the first of February. Right then, off to bed with you." The students started to get up and headed for their dormitories. Just as Page had promised she ran towards Harry, she had to dodge some of the first years as they were getting in the way. "Harry," Page called to him over the top of several Gryffindor students. "Dumbledore wants a word with you." Harry looked at Hermione and Ron, then followed Page to Dumbledore's office. "Does he want to talk to me about what happened on the train?" He asked her as they got to the top of the spiralling staircase. "Probably, we'll just have to wait and see." Page knocked on the door and waited for a reply from Dumbledore before they entered. Page pushed Harry in first. Dumbledore pointed to a chair for Harry to sit on then he conjured a chair for Page next to Harry's. They both sat down and waited for Dumbledore to speak. "Harry it was dangerous enough for both you and Page to venture in the path of Voldemort, when you were from an inch from death, but it was also dangerous of you to curse Mr Malfoy on the school train. And as Page has told me, your parents told you sensibly to not let your emotions get the better of you, and tonight it has showed you what will happed when you let anger get in the way of your actions." He said wisely. Dumbledore paced around the room. "Harry I would like you to continue working with Page on your new seeking abilities. I know it will take up a lot of your time, but you need to relax more and take control of yourself. Can you do that for me Harry?" He asked him. "Yes, Professor, but Malfoy knew about Page. How does he know?" Page looked at Dumbledore but she knew what he was going to say. "Mr Malfoy, heard it from his parents Harry. As you know Lucious Malfoy talks to Bellatrix, and wasn't it Page who let her and Sirius talk to eachother before you cast the curse on Voldemort. Page knew she would get dragged into this. Had it been all her fault? "I am sorry headmaster I shouldn't have let her talk to Sirius. It's just that he wanted to talk to her, and I let him." But Dumbledore smiled at her. "Don't worry about it Page. Mistakes are made, and they can me mended. Just like the little incident on the train. But don't worry I will sort it out." Dumbledore made his way to his desk and drew out a piece of parchment. And handed it to Page. "Page you must sign this as you are a witness to what happened, and Harry you must explain why you hit Mr Malfoy with the Riktasempra spell." Page signed her name, and gave it to Harry. His face was white, and he looked quite flushed. After he wrote his statement he handed it back to Dumbledore. "Thank you Harry. Now both of you to bed, it's time for sleep." Page and Harry got up and left the room and headed down to Gryffindor common room. "What did you say?" Page asked Harry as they came up to the portrait of the fat lady. "I said that Malfoy was going to pick a fight on me, and to everyone else in the compartment with us. It's more-or-less true." Page gave him a funny look. "Oh I don't know the password." "Don't worry its "Furnuclus". Page said as the portrait opened up for Harry to step in. "Night professor, and I am sorry about...you know...Sirius." Page smiled at him as he walked in through the hole to Gryffindor common room. "Don't worry about it. See you in class tomorrow." The entrance of the common room closed as the portrait swung back to cover it. Page took herself to be and had a good long rest.  
Page woke up quite early the following morning. She lazily got dressed and went down to breakfast, only a handful of students were there and Page counted three teachers, none of whom she wanted to talk to. She quickly ate some toast and jam, and hurried off to her classroom to prepare for first lesson. The bell rang and the Gryffindors trounced into the room, looking glum and tired. "Well I'm guessing people didn't sleep very well last night? Any one want to care to tell me why not?" Page looked at everyone. None of them said anything. She looked at Hermione who meekly put her hand up, but Harry pushed it back down. He looked at Page and shook his head. Page didn't need to ask him, so she hastily dropped the subject. "Right then, lets get on with the lesson shall we? Today we are going to read what we learned in the Christmas holidays, after we have had a little test on them, don't worry it's only ten questions and I wont hit you if you get some wrong, only if you get them all wrong as you shouldn't."  
  
Several people managed to murmur a laugh, which lifted Page's heart a little.  
  
They got out their quills and some parchment as Page handed out the tests. "Right you may begin." They each flipped over their parchments, and started to write. Page looked over to Hermione, she looked at the questions and seemed bored by them, Ron on the other hand, looked like he had his N.E.W.T's come early. After half an hour they had all finished, Harry collected them up, and brought them to her desk. "I'll tell you after the lesson." He said in a low whisper. Page nodded and tidied the tests up. "OK then, lets get out our wands and books and be prepared to be scared." Page laughed, and so did Hermione, Ron and Harry. The others looked at each other looking a bit worried. "Never mind, common. To the dungeons we shall go, and you can leave your bags, we won't be long." Page said as she saw Neville life his bag onto his shoulder. Page led them down to the Dungeon's in classroom 5a. She waited at the door while the rest of them joined her. She opened the door and moved to the front of the classroom as the other filed in behind her. "Right then, we are going to study dark creatures this term, which means, we'll be spending the rest of our lesson's either in here or the dark forest. I will tell you a lesson in advance when we'll be going into the forest. Any questions?" Several hands shot up. "Yes Ron?" "We won't be going in the forest at night will we?" A couple of people shot scared looks at Page. "It depends on what we will be looking for. I won't put you into serious danger, we just have to study the creatures, and Hagrid will be coming with us, so don't worry. Yes Hermione?" "Why do we have to spend some lessons down here?" She asked. "Because some creatures prefer the dark. And as you can see, there are no windows down here. OK then, lets go back up to the classroom." Page led them back out of the Dungeons and to her classroom. As Page came into the classroom, someone was ripping books, she quickly darted in and saw Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy Parkinson ripping up what looked like Harry's books. Harry emerged behind Page and looked upon the destruction with the deepest of loathing. He rushed forwards to them, but page held him back. "Ron, Neville help me here." She called to them as they came up behind her. They grabbed a hold of Harry who was struggling to break free from their grip. "You four, to the headmasters office. NOW!" They smirked to each other and casually left the room, passing Harry and smiling at him as he was trying to kick them with all his might. He, Harry finally relaxed as they had left the room and raced to look at what was left of his bag and books. Page dismissed the class and went to Harry. "What did they destroy?" Page asked him. "All my books and my bag. Luckily they didn't break my wand." Ron and Hermione looked on in trepidation. "Right you guys come with me, and Harry don't do anything stupid, ignore them. Unless you want to spend detention with me, or McGonagall." He didn't answer, but quickly left the room, with his demolished books. As Page, Harry, Ron and Hermione got to the entrance to the spiralling staircase, Draco, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle were waiting for them. They abruptly stopped talking as Page approached. "Screaming Candy Canes" Page said to the gargoyles, they immediately stepped aside to let them all pass to the stairs. It spun upwards towards Dumbledore's office. Page heard Pansy giggling to Draco. She turned around, he smiled at her in a you-cant-do-anything-to-me way. As they got to the top, Page knocked hard on the door, unintentionally. The door opened by itself, and they all walked in. "Ah yes Page. Is something the latter?" Dumbledore was sitting at his desk again, looking at pieces of parchment. "I took my class down to the dungeons to talk about what we are going to work on for the next term and when we came back I found these four tearing up Harry's bag and his books." At this Harry held up his bag for Dumbledore to see. "Would you like to explain yourselves?" He said looking at Draco, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle. Pansy tried to stop herself laughing by coughing. "We did it because of Potter sir." Draco said. Both Crabbe and Goyle nodded at this, and both mumbled a "yeah". "Hmm I see, but it does not give you the right to destroy someone's property. I shall see to your house teacher, Professor Snape. Page would you kindly escort Hermione and Ron to their next lesson and tell Professor Snape to come and talk to me while I talk to Harry and Draco?" Dumbledore asked her, while he was eyeing Harry and Draco carefully. "Yes headmaster. Common you two." Page took Hermione and Ron to Divination and Arithmancy. They each departed their own ways, and Page went back to her classroom. 'How could I have been so stupid?' Page thought, 'why didn't I lock the door properly?'. There was no denying it, it was partly Page's fault.  
For the rest of the day Page felt a weight of guilt was filling in her stomach. Every time she'd pass a group of Slytherins she kept thinking that they would run into her office and start demolishing the table and chairs. By the time eight o'clock came to pass, Harry knocked on her door and he came in with Hermione and Ron. "Well what happened, what did he say?" Page asked them as though her life depended on hearing some good news. "Fifty points have been taken from all of them, and they are receiving detentions from Filtch, although I'm sure that will try and bunk off. I am sick of it! Why couldn't they just go away to Durmstrang like Malfoy wanted." Harry said as he sat down on Page's desk looking annoyed and tired. "Yeah well they didn't, did that? Look Harry, I know how much you hate Malfoy, we all do, but you will have to leave it mate, your gonna get into trouble if you start cursing him as you pass him in the corridors. Just ignore him." Said Ron. "So what am I going to do, let him curse me first? Fat chance. And you want to hit him just as much as me." Harry said. He looked away from Ron as though he had betrayed him. "Look Harry, Ron's right. You will get into trouble, but there is nothing we can do." Said Hermione. She was standing by the door looking upset. "I don't know what to suggest." She turned to Page. "I don't know either Hermione. Just stay away from him. All of you, and if he or Pansy hits you with a spell, come up to my office after you have been to the hospital wing, and we'll go and sort it out. Or the other idea I have and you wont like it, is if I escort you to your classes, everyday." Harry shot Page a filthy look. "I didn't think you'd like that." "Harry tell her what happened last night." Ron said breaking the silence. Harry snapped back into reality, as though being drenched with water. "Oh I er, was saying stuff in my dreams. That's all, its no big deal." He yawned as though it was old news. "He was screaming out you-know-who's name, and saying things, it sounded like a plan of attack or something, I had no clue what he was saying." Page went towards Harry, she grabbed his shoulders to make him look at her. "Is this true Harry?," he nodded, she turned to Hermione and Ron, "did you hear what he was saying?". "Something about June, and Hogwarts. Harry didn't make much sense, he was screaming more then talking." Ron was determined not to look at Harry, as Harry started to tense up to punch Ron. "Harry have you told Dumbledore?" Page rounded on Harry. "No, I tried to tell him in his office this morning, but I didn't get a chance to while Snape was there." He broke off looking more tired and annoyed then when he came into the room. "Hmm, I'm not sure what this means. I'll talk to Remus, maybe he has something. Although saying that," she broke off and looked at Harry curiously "maybe you can provide the answers. Think about it, you were trapped inside Voldemort's body for three weeks, maybe when you switched you got some of his memories or plans. It might be possible. But I'll talk it over with Remus and Dumbledore. Hmm I thinks it's best if you lot get some homework done before you go to bed." Page said. They all headed for the door. "Oh and tell people when the D.A. is going to meet up." Page called after Harry, he gave her the thumbs up before closing the door. Page took a deep steady breath and continued marking tests. 


	28. Struck in the Forest Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Struck in the Forest  
  
As the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff drew ever closer, Page saw less and less of Harry. "Sorry I'm late." Harry said as he burst through Page's office door half an hour late for Page's 'seeing' lesson. "One of the bludgers knocked a second year off her broom and we had to take her to the hospital wing." He closed the door, quite out of breath and he then slumped onto the chair in front of Page. "It's OK Harry, you have a lot to deal with this year. What's happening with the D.A?" Page searched her desk draws for a book she wanted to Harry to see. "It's a nightmare. Hermione and Ron are trying to track down people who started in December," he was saying "but Hermione thinks they have been blackmailed by the Slytherins not to join. I see a couple of them in the great hall, but they just run off." Page had found her book, and placed it in front of Harry. "Hmm, well at least other people are still joining in with the meetings. Your going to have to give them something exciting, something new to work with, then I'm sure they'll want to have lessons with you." Harry picked up the book and flipped through it. He raised his eyebrows now and again. "So are we going to be learning this? I mean do you think I can get to this level of seeking ability?" He put the book down, and looked at Page inquisitively. "It might be a little difficult, but we'll start this after the match. In the mean time, I just want you to listen to Snape next lesson-" "Why?" Harry interrupted her. "Because he's going to be teaching you a relaxing potion, which you will need. Although I must say, it's very complex. Take the book with you, the properties and how it's made is in Chapter three and no doubt Snape will want homework on it." Harry picked up the book and stuffed it inside his bag. "Shall I come by tomorrow and have a lesson?" He asked her as he was opening the door. "No, its OK. Until the Quidditch match is over, just pop by on Saturday and Sunday afternoons around five?" Page got up and headed for the door. "Yeah, that's fine. Bye Professor and thank you for the book." He closed the door behind him and once again, Page felt herself feel a little left out. She hadn't realised that she missed James. He would have always been there for her. Then as though a light switched on, Page tried to find the letter Hagrid gave her. She looked through three different pairs of robes and found it stuffed in the right hand side pocket. She ripped it open and quickly read it.  
  
Dear Miss Quinn, Due to circumstances that had arisen in December you are to attend a meeting on Level 4, Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, incorporating Beast, Being and Spirit Divisions, Goblin Liaison Office and Pest Advisory Bureau in the Ministry of Magic on Thursday the 30th of January at 2 o'clock. Yours Sincerely, Belinda Firemouth Incorporation Beast, Being and Spirit Divisions Office. Ministry of Magic.  
  
"Don't they know I have classes then?" Page said to herself. She ripped up the letter and threw it into the fire. She then quickly wrote letters to her students that would be taking afternoon lessons with her, and then sent them to their common room notice boards.  
When Thursday midday came Page left her office and went off to find Harry. She went into the great hall where most students were having their lunch. She spotted Ron, Ginny and Neville talking amongst themselves and went over to them. "Hey, have any of you lot seen Harry?" "Yea, he just went off to the Library with Hermione. Why?" Ron asked her. "Because I am going to the Ministry, I have to be there by two, and I need to talk to him about December." She said in a low voice so only Ron and Ginny could hear. "I have to leave in an hour." "How are you getting there?" Ginny asked her. "I am apperating from Hogsmead." Page told her. "I'll go and find Harry then. Speak to you later." Page then headed off to the Library. She found him, reading a book next to Hermione. "Oy Harry." She said in a whisper. He looked up and smiled. Page sat down next to him. "Listen I am going to the Ministry to talk about what happened...you know. And er, I just wanted you to tell me everything that happened, that you can remember." Harry gave her a quizzical look. But Hermione shook her. "Professor now really isn't a good time. Harry has to finish his homework." Hermione gave Harry a stern look. "It will only take a minute, I have been reading non-stop since we got here." He turned to Page, "All I remember is casting the spell, and feeling as though I was trapped and I couldn't talk. I wasn't nice." "And when you switched?" "I got some of his memories, not fully anyway, just clips of them. And then what Ron said last week, my dream." He looked around to make sure no one was around and continued. "To be honest I think they were his actual plans, and I don't think he knows I would on known." "Yeah, that's what Dumbledore seems to think. Well I better go. I'll see you later. Bye Hermione." "Bye professor." They both said as Page left. She went out into the entrance hall and was just about to go to the grounds when Snape stopped her. "Going somewhere?" Page turned around and gave him an impatient look. "I have to go to the Ministry Severus. Or wasn't you told?" Page started to walk off. "I think it wise that you should consult it with me first." Page stopped and turned round again to face him. "And why would I do that?" He walked forwards, and stopped in front on her. His face was neutral and white, as though he had never been out into the sunlight. "Because I do not think it prudent to leave on such short notice. The headmaster will not like it." He flickered a smile of disdain. "I have already talked to the headmaster Severus, so unless you want to be responsible for me missing my meeting?" She walked off. He didn't say anything in reply. As soon as she got into Hogsmead she went into Hogshead to buy a butterbeer. She then sat down on a small table nearest the window to drink it. A lot of people came in and out of the pub, and stared at Page as they passed. She ignored it, although she wondered why they were looking at her. As she got up to go, a wizard who was balding at the top of his head with a greying beard in a long indigo robe came towards her. "Can I help you?" She asked him. He seemed a little taken back by her talking to him. "Yes, your Page Quinn aren't you?" It seemed a little strange that strangers know her name but she nodded all the same. "Oh Merlin's beard. Congratulations. When I heard I thought it wasn't true until I heard it from a friend of mine who is most resourceful." He took Page's hands and shook them vigorously. "I am sorry, I don't know what you're talking about?" Page checked her watch; she had fifteen minutes to get to the ministry. "The promotion of course." He looked at her as if he had met a celebrity. "What promotion?" Page asked him. "Oh bless my soul, you haven't heard yet?" Page was starting to get annoyed with him. "Clearly not, or I wouldn't of asked you what you were talking about. And I'd love to continue our chat, but I really have to go." As Page opened the door, she looked around, several people were whispering to their neighbours, and the man whom she had talked to was waving at her. "Good luck." He called after her, as she closed the door. Page then apperated to the main entrance of the Ministry of Magic, so that she could see where she had to go and to check in for the appointment. She made her was to the front desk, a podgy looking witch was behind the counter with a pure white robe on and a name tag pinned to her chest that read 'Amelia Hodgeson'. "Hello, I am here to sign in for an appointment on Level 4. My name is Page Quinn." The witch nodded, as she flipped through some files. "OK thank you. You can go up to level 4, room 7ax." Page then took the polished glass lift to the fourth floor. Several witch's and wizards stepped into the lift and got out again on various levels, also Page seemed to notice that a couple of flying pieces of parchments came zooming in and out of the lifts too. The lift rattled and stopped at her floor. A couple of wizards pushed passed her, as they seemed to be in a hurry and walked off at a quick pace down the corridor. Page checked her watch; she had five minutes to go. She looked at the signs, which pointed her to different rooms on the floor itself, and quickly headed to the end of the corridor. Page looked at the door, it read '7ax'. Page gave a huge sigh of relief and knocked on the door. A portly man opened it for her. "Oh hello. You must be Miss Quinn, yes, please come in and take a seat here." Page walked in and sat down on a seat nearest to the door. "We are just about to start, we won't be long." He went up to the front of what seemed to be a brightly lit classroom which had two long tables with seat's around them; he sat down with a couple of other witches and wizards who were all whispering in deep discussion. Page started to feel a bit nervous. Had this something to do with that man in Hogshead? Did he know something that Page didn't? "Right then," said a slim witch with horned rimmed glasses on wearing a fury blue robe. "Page Quinn isn't it?" Page nodded. "You are here because you can tell us something that most seer's like yourself can't. Dumbledore has told us your unique ability to contact souls which have moved on, is this correct?" Page nodded again, afraid of saying anything that would make her seem stupid. "Where did you inherit these abilities?" A wizard asked her, whom Page saw dashing out through the lift. "My mother. Penelope Quinn." This was followed by a lot of murmuring between them. "Did you know your mother was an unregistered seer?" The witch asked her. Page thought it was odd that you had to register to be a seer, but she shook her head all the same. "I see, right now onto more pressing matters. Due to unfortunate rumours that you-know-who is back, we-" "They are not rumours." Page interrupted her. The witch was a little taken back by her outburst but smiled and continued with what she was saying. "Of course, but we are hear to discuss this matter. As reports from anonymous people have come forward claming that you and the young Harry Potter fought him. Is this true?" He quill was inches from her parchment, Page though that this wasn't why she came here. "Yes, we did. It was a duel to the death according to you-know-who, but it was unfortunate on what happened between him and Harry Potter." Page was telling her. "As you know, the boy is protected by various ancient spells, a boundary was formed around the three of us so that his deatheaters would not be able to pass through. And we fought." Page ended it on a weak line. They were all looking at her wide-eyed. Page didn't know what to say. "You-know-who is a very powerful wizard, how did you defeat him?" A portly wizard asked her. "We didn't defeat him. It's quite complicated on how he temporarily lost his powers inside this protection bubble, apparently my mother told me it was because of the moon." Page got startled looks from everyone. "I am sorry I must of miss heard you. You say your mother told you. Before she died you mean?" The witch asked. "No you heard me correctly, my mother had told me hours before. I can communicate with her you see." Puzzled looks swept across the faces of the people starting at Page like she had just come back from the mental ward of St. Mungo's. "Please, would you care to elaborate for us?" "I can talk to souls, my mother gave me this potion, which heightened my awareness to hear them. And if anyone touches my arm or shoulder, they can also talk to him or her. It's mainly Sirius Black, or James and Lilly Potter." "Sirius Black? Surly you don't expect us to believe that you talk to the mass murderer, who killed all those muggles and a handful of wizards? Asked the portly wizard, who now looked as white as a sheet. "Yes I do. I know what you think of him. But he wasn't the Potter's secret keeper, he handed the post down to Peter Pettigrew. Dumbledore has tried to explain this to Mr Fudge I am sure. And I know that none of you believe him. But after saying that, you do believe him that you-know-who is back? So why can't you believe that Peter is alive, and that Sirius didn't kill them muggles?" "Insubordination. That's what this is." Said the witch. "There were witnesses at that terrible night. How dare you say that!" Said the witch had now stood up in anger. Page felt remarkably calm for the situation, which was about to unfold. "Marian calm down. I am sure there is a rational explanation for all of this. Now Page, please continue on what you were saying. How do you know all of this? We would like to-", "No we wouldn't Toby. Page we only wanted you to come here so that we could register you into becoming one of the official seer's of our magical community, we did not, however need to get into this type of discussion. The decision is yours Page. The offer will be held for you if you wish to continue at Hogwarts." Marian said quickly, to stop Toby, the portly wizard from saying anything more. Everybody got up; bid Page good day and left, slamming the door as they went.  
Page made it back to Hogwarts at four o'clock. As soon as she got into her office, there was a knock on her door, and Harry, Ron and Hermione came in, looking exhausted and soaked through. "What on earth happened to you lot? And why aren't you in class?" Page asked then sternly. "Malfoy hit us all with a spell, and we ended up in the lake." Harry protested. "We saw you heading across the grounds and we rushed to find you." Hermione used a steaming spell to try dry her clothes. "Hermione try 'Evapouratus.'" Page told her. And within second, they were dry again, although silt had dried into their robes. "So...what happened at the ministry?" Ron asked her, as he pulled up a chair and slouched init. "They wanted to tell me that I have been accepted into the ministry, for Spirit Division." Page told them. "I also ended up trying to tell them about Sirius being innocent and that Wormtail was the Potter's secret keeper, but they didn't want to go into that kind of conversation." Harry stared at her, Hermione gasped Ron wasn't paying much attention and was staring into the fire, oblivious to what Page was saying. "What did they ask? What did you tell them?" she asked her. "Well I told them that I talked to Sirius, and they of course didn't believe me that I did, and I tried to tell them about the switch with Wormtail but they didn't want to hear it." But Harry tried to change the subject. "Why do they want you at the ministry?" Harry asked her. He was leaning on her table, looking as though this wasn't really and interesting topic, but Page felt that he didn't want to hear about why people at the ministry still didn't believe about Sirius being innocent. "They want me to leave Hogwarts and start at the ministry. It's a great job, I'll get to help loads of witches and wizards round the country, and I'll be working alongside the greatest seer's of this century." Page told them. They all looked at her, even Ron who had broke himself free from the crackling wood. "But you can't leave, you have to stay for Harry's sake." Hermione said. "Why would you want to leave in the first place?" "Calm down Hermione, I am not leaving yet. They want me to finish this year at Hogwarts first, and then I'll make up my mind. But to be honest, this is what my mum wanted. And now she's getting her wish." Harry and Ron exchanged looks; Hermione was on the verge of tears, but Page couldn't understand why. "Look, you lot better get to lessons, no doubt I'll get in trouble for keeping you. Remember tomorrow six o'clock outside Hagrid's hut." Page said, trying to shoo them out of her office. They unwillingly picked up their bags and left. Page heard them muttering to each other outside her door, but the muttering faded away as the left to get to their classes. Yet again, Page found herself writing to Remus for advice.  
  
Dear Remus, I don't suppose you have been told, but I have been accepted to join the ministry in Spirit Divisions. They have asked me to finish the year off at Hogwarts and they'll contact me on whether I want to join or not. But Harry, Hermione and Ron haven't taken it that well. Snape tried to stop me today, making up silly excuses as to why I shouldn't be venturing off to the ministry without consulting him first. I don't even think he has that type of authority. And today while I was about to leave the Hogshead for the ministry someone came up to me and congratulated me on getting promoted. Whether this had anything to do with the ministry I have no idea. I hadn't even seen him before. But he seemed to know me. Any way, how's everyone doing in London? Hope you are well. Yours faithfully, Page.  
  
Page tied the letter to Ibid, whom Hagrid had given him back to Page. Ibid gave a quiet hoot to her, and took off through the window and Page watched him soar into the dimming light of the sun and over towards the direction of London.  
By eight o'clock that night Page wandered down to the Quidditch pitch so see Harry and his team practise. "No Ron, you missed the second hoop, try and swerve to stop the quaffle." Harry was screaming at him. "Good, Ginny, keep flying in a tighter formation to stop people getting into the middle. TOM, WATCH OUT FOR THAT BLUDGER!" Page saw whom Harry was screaming at. Tom Perkins who was a second year for Gryffindor. He had quickly dodged out of the way, as the bludger was only seconds away from hitting him face on. Page caught Harry's eye and he waved at her. "Right you two, move in and watch out for the bludgers, Ginny speed up and use the wind to out fly Sam. And Ron, mark each hoop, your better then this." Harry was telling them. They did as they were told. Page saw Ginny dive and sped up, she then flew past Sam and then knocked the quaffle from his grasp. Ron was dead centre and was looking at Ginny and trying to anticipate her moves. She then flew straight at the left hoop, where Ron dashed towards her, then she threw it into the centre one. Page clapped along with Harry and the rest of the team. Harry then flew forwards towards Ron to have a private word with him. "Right everyone to the changing rooms." Harry said. He was looking to the right of Page. Severn yellow Hufflepuff's came out of their changing room and were waiting until Harry had finished with the pitch. Page saw them land, and went to meet them. "Nice flying up there you guys. Well done." She said to all of them as they walked past her, looking frozen and wet. Ron walked past her looking morbid and tired. Page grabbed a hold of his arm and led him to a bench. "Listen Ron. I saw you flying up there, your good, but you need some help. I know the match is on Saturday, but how about tomorrow I'll book the pitch and I can help you out?" Ron was looking at her as though he had missed his birthday and hadn't gotten any presents. "No, its OK Professor. Ginny's good, she and Harry will win it for us." Harry came out to see where Ron had gone and sat down on the bench with them. "Ron you did OK. You just need to focus. You did alright in the last match." Harry reassured him. But Ron's face fell. "We only won last time, because you grabbed the snitch in like five minutes, and Ginny was scoring goals like her life depended on it. The quaffle only came my way four times, and I only caught one of them by accident." He stood up and walked to the changing rooms, looking more upset. "Harry, persuade Ron to let me help him. Tell him I can meet him on the pitch at seven. We can finish early tomorrow so that Ron can get a head start on training." Page told him. He looked flustered and very tired. "Ok then, I'll see you tomorrow. Oh and thanks for wanting to help Ron. He just needs more confidence, and it doesn't help with the Slytherins song 'Weasely is our King'." Harry told her. He got up and went off towards the changing rooms while saying goodbye.  
As Friday evening approached Page waited for Gryffindor sixth years outside Hagrid hut like she had told them the previous lesson. One by one they all managed to meet her. "Right, now that we are all here, we will split into groups. One group will go with me, the other Hagrid. Ron can you go and get Hagrid for me please?" Ron went to Hagrid's hut and knocked on the door. "I'm commin'." Page heard him through the door. He stepped out with a crossbow and his bloodhound Fang. Page saw nervous looks sweep across the class. Hagrid came to join them and waited for Page to speak. "Right then. Tonight we are looking for Culbedacks, can anyone tell me what they are and what they do?" Instantly Hermione shot her hand up in the air. "Yes. Hermione." "Culbedacks are burrowers. They dig big holes near undergrowth in thickness of woods and forests to trap passers-by. They try to lure people into their traps by a low whistle. Most muggles hear the whistle as someone screaming and run right into the trap, but all of the magical community hear the whistle itself and knows what is making the sound." Hermione said. Ron and Harry were sniggering to each other. The rest of the group looked practically bored by Hermione talking. "Well done Hermione, ten points for Gryffindor. Right now, Hagrid is going to show us where they tend to dig, and all we have to do is study them and to do that we have to stun them then put them into this bag." Page held up a big brown sack, so that they all could see. "But there is a catch, they are black and are very fast, and they might bite you on your legs if they get a chance. They aren't poisonous, but I think that a couple of us will be sent to the hospital wing. So Parvati, Lavender, Ron and Dean are with Hagrid, which leaves Harry, Hermione, Seamus and Neville with me." They got into their groups and set off behind Hagrid into the Dark Forest. The damp grass turned into sludgy, slippery mud as they cleared Hogwarts grounds and into the forest. Within seconds everyone had lit his or her wands. Page had to grab Harry's cloak as she slipped on a rotten log, which leaves and branches had littered the forest floor. Sounds of the snapping of branches that had been stood on echoed into the night. No one talked, but whispered to their partner as they walked two by two filed along behind Hagrid, Page taking up the rear with Harry, as Ron and Hermione were in front of them. Hagrid took them deeper and deeper into the forest. Page looked up and saw nothing but black, as the tree's were becoming thick and tall. "Do you think Hagrid knows where he is taking us?" Page heard Ron ask Hermione. "I suppose so, he knows the forest like the back of his hand. And he knows most of the creatures in here anyway. It's highly doubtful he'll ever get lost." Hermione reassured him. Suddenly everyone stopped. Page carefully went past everyone, counting them as she went. "'Er we are. There's a hole bunch of 'em along this path." Hagrid told her. She turned towards her class. "Right, now stay close together. Hagrid and I will be around and if any one gets in trouble send out some sparks so we can come get you OK? When you have got you Culbedacks, bring them to this clearing here, and put them in the bag. Any questions?" From the wand light, Page saw that no one put their hands up, which to Page wasn't a good sign. "Ok then, stay in your groups and off you go." They all took off in different directions. Page and Hagrid watched them carefully. "Do you think the centaurs will give us any trouble?" Page asked him. "Hmm, not sure ta tell ya the truth. They don't come this far west of the forest, but ya never know. They 'aven't been exactly friendly since Firenze became a teacher at 'Ogwarts. His clan literally kicked him out. But I'll keep a look out." He left her to follow this group and Page ran to catch up with hers. As soon as she neared them, she heard the whistling of the Culbedacks. By the wand light she saw Harry and Neville look under some dense undergrowth, then surprisingly Neville wasn't there anymore. Page hurriedly and safely ran towards him. Neville had fallen in a hole, it was pretty deep; he was covered in mud and he looked up at them with a shocked face. "I am sorry professor. I won't get detention will I?" Harry laughed, as both he and Page tried to help him out. "No Neville, just be careful where you tread. I am guessing you saw one and tried to stun it?" She asks them, while Harry and Neville tried to brush off the rotting leaves off of his robe and trousers. "Well actually no. Neville thought he saw one, but I am sure it was just a bowtruckle." Harry said. There was some rustling in some overgrown bushes behind them, next to the hole that Neville fell in. Harry then randomly cast stunning spells into the bush. It stopped moving and Harry went to check what he had stunned. He held up his wand, and brought out a black furry little Culbedack. "Cool I got one." He said, and went off to put it into the sack. Neville looked a little down. "Why can't I be like Harry, he can do almost anything in Defence Against the Dark Arts. He knows so much more then me. I'm useless at this." Harry came back with a smile on his face. He had heard Neville. "I'm not that good Neville. It was just luck that I stunned it. Come on, let's go over there and try and find one for you." Harry asked him kindly pointing towards a mini clearing. "No thanks Harry. I can do it myself." He retorted and went off in a different direction where Harry pointed out. "What did I say?" Harry asked Page, who was looking at Neville wondering off. "He just feels that he can't keep up with the class. I am sure he'll find one. Just keep an eye out for him. I'm going to check the others." Harry hurriedly walked after Neville while Page went to back to look at the bag where the students were meant to put their stunned Culbedacks. There were five in there already. Lavender and Parvati came creeping out of the undergrowth holding two Culbedacks. "We did it professor." Said Parvati, and she threw her dazed Culbedack into the bag. "They are cute little things aren't they? They look kind of familiar." "That's cos they are related to Nifflers." Hagrid said from behind them, making Parvati and Lavender jump. He peered into the bag. "One more ta go." He said. Hermione and Seamus came towards them. "That was fun wasn't it?" Hermione asked Seamus, who wasn't looking at all thrilled by the experience tonight. Hermione turned to Page, "Professor why are we going to study them, isn't that based in Care of Magical Creatures class?" Hermione asked her. "Yes, it is but there is something special about the Culbedacks, which hasn't got anything to do with Hagrid's lessons." Page told her. "Who are we waiting for?" Lavender asked Parvati. She shook her head. "Look sparks, I see sparks. Over there!" Seamus shouted at them. He pointed in the direction to where Harry and Neville had wondered off. "Harry!" Page said under her breath. "Everyone come with me." Page shouted at her class. They all ran to where the sparks had been seen. Page and Hagrid in front, leading the party. Everyone had their wands out. The surrounding trees and bushes briefly lit up as the lit wands passed them. To Page it felt deadly silent as only their footsteps could be heard. Page found Harry and Neville pleading with some centaurs that had seemed to of chased them into a corner of the clearing. "Leave 'em alone" Hagrid bellowed at the centaurs. They reared up at the sight of Hagrid, and snorted in anger. They then pointed their arrows at him and Page. "How dare you come back here Hagrid." A palomino retorted. He walked towards Hagrid his arrow still pointing at him. "This is our forest. We told you, you have no right to be here." "It's my right if you shoot any of the students. What did they do ta you?" He asked. "They should not be in this part of the woods. All any part for that matter. We knew you would come, the stars showed us." Said a pure black centaur that raised his head to look at the sky. The others followed suit. "Yeah? Well this visit was for a learning purpose. You'll leave 'em alone now Bane." Hagrid told him. Both Harry and Neville had their wands out. To Page's surprise Neville had a concussed Culbedack in his left hand. The centaurs that stood around Harry and Neville walked backwards and lowered the arrows. Harry and Neville then scrambled up and ran behind Hagrid. The centaurs walked off out of the clearing, whispering to each other as they went. They all walked back to Hogwarts grounds feeling scared and a little shaken up. They reached Hagrid's hut and sat down on the damp grass waiting for Page, as she had gone to talk to Hagrid. "Why do you think they came after the boys?" Page asked him. "Dunno ta tell ya the truth. Harry'll be alright. He's tough, been through worse things then a bunch of miserable centaurs. Dunno about Neville though. Never seen him in a worse state like this before." Hagrid looked towards Neville and seemed a little worried. "He should be fine. Thanks for helping us Hagrid." He said to him, as he made his way into his hut. "Don't mention it." He gave her a wink and closed the door. Page turned to her class. "Right then, you can go back up to your dormitories. On Monday we'll take a look at the Culbedacks. Ron, come with me." She said, as he was just about to walk off with Harry and Hermione. When the class left, Harry and Hermione hung back, to wait for Ron. "Ron, go and get your broom, we are going to practise. And don't give me that look." She said, as he looked a little disgruntled. He mumbled what sounded like 'OK' and he walked off.  
Fifteen minutes after waiting on the pitch for Ron, he came out of the changing rooms with Harry. Page was Hermione in the stands watching them. They all took off into the air. The cold wind whipped Pages face, the breeze although cold had completely woken her up. She felt fresh and alive with excitement. Harry had brought up the quaffle and passed it to Page. The all joined up, hovering above the hoops. "Ron, we are going to test you out on how well you can anticipate people's moves, and hopefully I am going to teach you new one's." She called to him. The wind had picked up, so Page had to raise her voice in order to be heard. She thought it lucky it wasn't raining. "Right Ron, go to the hoops and do what you would usually do in a practise." He turned around and flew off and glided backwards and forwards over the hoops. Page flew closer towards Harry so she didn't have to shout. "What have you been teaching him?" "I have told him to keep an eye out for different moves that each team makes. The Slytherins usually-" Page cut him short. "I don't care about the Slytherins Harry, what about the Hufflepuff's? What moves do they make to score goals?" Harry seemed a little angry that Page had cut him off, but he knew that time was running short and let it rest. "They score goals like Ginny does. They fake them." Page knew what he was talking about. She had to teach Ron the moves that she was taught when Page was at Hogwarts. Page had been a seeker since third year, until the Gryffindor seeker left the school and Page had to become keeper. "Lets just try out some of Ginny's moves and see how he handles them." She told Harry. He took off and circled around Ron. Page waited until Harry was at the right speed to take the quaffle off him. He dived. Page sped up towards him the wind cutting into her face even more; she stood up on her broom, jumped off it, flipped over and grabbed the quaffle, and within a split second threw it into the goal over the top of Ron's head. "Merlin's beard! That was brilliant." Ron said. Harry dived for the quaffle and came towards Ron and Page clutching it under his right arm. "What was that called?" Harry asked her. He looked surprised, and very windswept. "We used to call it plan B." Page laughed. "We didn't have names for our attacks, we just called them to each other as we flew past one another." "Can you teach us some, we could practise them tonight?" Harry asked her. "Ron what do you think?" "Sure, I'm up for it." He called back. "Right then. Ron I'm going to try and throw the quaffle into the third hoop OK? You have to block it, but I'll be aiming for another one. That's what you have to watch out. See I might try and catch you off guard and throw it into the third hoop, but you have to anticipate my moves. All right, lets go." Harry handed her back the quaffle. Page flew straight up into the air; she spiralled down towards the middle hoop. Ron was watching her every move. Page then aimed for the third hoop like she told him, but she suddenly then jumped off her broom and flipped in mid-air and threw the quaffle towards the second hoop on the right. Ron made a swift move and knocked the quaffle away from the hoop. "Yeah! Look at that! Wow Professor that was bloody brilliant." He called to her, while she dived to get the quaffle.  
For the rest of the hour, Page was teaching them some valuable moves for Ron and Harry to teach the rest of the Gryffindor team. When Page started to see Harry's team, come out from the changing rooms and ascend into the cold night air, Page flew down towards Hermione. "Professor, them moves. If Harry learns them, the Hufflepuff's won't stand a chance. But..." Page knew what was coming. Hermione always asked questions to which she though might lead into trouble. Page tried to avoid her on this matter. "Don't worry Hermione. I don't think it's against the rules. Besides Ron needed some advice." She nodded, but gave Page a funny look. "Good luck for tomorrow." Page added and left the Quidditch pitch. 


	29. The Unexpected Twist Chapter 29

Chapter 29: The Unexpected Twist  
  
On the morning of the Quidditch match, Page woke up with a start and looked at her clock. There was thirty minutes until the match started. "Damn" she said to herself. She quickly showered, dressed and ran down to get breakfast. Her hair was still wet, "Evapouratus" she said as she pointed her wand to her head. The water vanished and left her hair dry just as she entered the great hall. It looked quite empty as stragglers were in a hurry to eat breakfast; Page quickly grabbed some toast off the Gryffindor table and ran down to the Quidditch pitch, eating it as she went. Instead of heading to her seat in the stands, she went straight into the changing rooms to find Harry. He was giving his team a quick pep talk. He stopped abruptly as he caught sight of her. "They know everything you taught us last night. I think we are going to win this round very quick." He told her. His face was beaming. Page looked around at the rest of the Gryffindor team, they too were smiling. "So, what's your plan?" Page asked him. "I am going to keep the Hufflepuff seeker off the snitch, until the last moment, but if all goes to plan, if they catch it, we'll still win the match. Ginny will win the first three goals while Sam and Terry will keep the Hufflepuff chasers out of the way." He stopped there as the doors opened for them all, to go out and play the match. "Good luck you guys." Page called to them, as she left to find her seat in the stands. Page ran up four flights of steps to reach the teachers box, where Dean was commentating. She said down in the middle of him Minerva. She made it just in time as the quaffle was released. "GINNY WEASELY TAKES THE QUAFFLE, YOUNGER SISTER OF RON WEASELY. ERNIE MACMILLIAN IS CLOSING IN ON HER. WOW WHAT WAS THAT?" He said, as Ginny had dived, twisted round the hoops and threw the quaffle into the second hoop. Uproar of screams and yells came from the crowd and also boo's from the Slytherin section as well from the Hufflepuff's. "TEN POINTS FOR GRYFFINDOR!" Dean shouted. Page clapped so hard her hands started to feel numb. "I haven't seen that move before." Said a sly voice. Page didn't need to turn round to recognise who it was. Snape sounded horrified. "What's the matter Severus? Didn't you know they tried out some new moves." Page said. She turned around to see Snape's shocked face. "You! You taught them that didn't you?" He face was white, what little colour her had in this cheeks had drained from him. "What if I did, its not illegal Severus." Page turned back around smiling to herself; she was just in time to see Ginny score another goal. "WOW THE GRYFFINDORS HAVE GOT REALLY SWEET MOVES. ANOTHER TEN POINTS FOR GRYFFINDOR THANKS TO GINNY WEASELY!" Dean shouted, he was jumping up and down on his seat. "Dean that's enough" Minerva told him. But she too was giddy with excitement of the thought of winning the Quidditch school cup. Page watched Ginny score another goal with Page's move that she showed Harry last night. Another burst of uproar filled the stadium. "GRYFFINDOR IS IN THE LEAD THIRTY TO ZERO" Dean shouted. And as Harry had said it was Sam's turn to score three goals. Page wish she was on her broomstick helping out. Page loved Quidditch more then anything, she had been one of the very first to win a streak of twenty goals in a row. Page wondered if her trophy was still in the cabinet near Dumbledore's office. Within ten minutes Gryffindor was winning one hundred and eighty to zero. Page didn't dare turn round to look at Snape. She could feel his anger emitting from his furious pumping temples, so she kept her focus on the match. Page was hanging off her seat, she saw one of the Hufflepuff's take the quaffle from Ginny, and was heading towards Ron. "ANNABELLE CLAKSON HAS STOLEN THE QUAFFLE OFF GINNY WEASLEY AND IS HEADING STRAIGHT FOR THE GRYFFINDOR KEEPER. COME ON RON, STOP HER!" Dean screamed through the megaphone. It was starting to rain and the wind was howling against the teachers box. The Hufflepuff chaser was the only one heading towards Ron as the rest of the team was up at the Hufflepuff hoops. Even still through poor visibility, Page knew how Ron must feel. The Hufflepuff chaser tried out Ginny's move, just as Page had anticipated. And Ron knew this. Annabelle aimed for the third hoop, and threw the quaffle towards the second hoop. Ron caught it. "HE'S DONE IT. RON WEASELY CAUGHT THE QUAFFLE, WELL DONE RON!" Dean screamed. More screams of triumph echoed across the grounds by the Gryffindors. Ron passed the quaffle to Sam who passed it to Ginny who flew straight passed the dazed Hufflepuff's and scored yet another goal. "AND THEY HAVE DONE IT AGAIN! GRYFFINOR TAKE'S THE LEAD WITH ONE HUNDRED AND NINTY POINTS TO ZERO. THE HUFFLEPUFFS NEED TO GET POSSESSION OF THE QUAFFLE." Page looked around for Harry. He was keeping a sharp eye on the Hufflepuff seeker, just to make sure that Harry would get to the snitch before him. He spotted it. Harry flew at fast as ever, being a gold and red blur fly past half of the Quidditch pitch before he grabbed the snitch. "ITS OVER. HARRY POTTER RECEIVES ONE HUNDRED AND FIFTY POINTS FOR CATCHING THE SNITCH. THE GRYFFINDOR'S HAVE WON THREE HUNDRED AND FOURTY TO ZERO!" Page quickly ran past everyone, and headed down towards the crowd, which were gathering around the Gryffindor team. "Harry you did it! I can't believe it. You guys were brilliant." Page said, making her way towards his beaming face. Ron came towards her and hugged her. "Thanks for everything Professor." His face too was beaming broadly. Water was dripping down their faces. "Come on Harry. Party in the common room." Ron told everyone. Both Ron and Harry were lifted on to their fellow Gryffindors shoulders and were carried up to the castle.  
As Page got to her office to mark some of the second year tests, she heard shouts and jeers from a couple of Gryffindors who were outside her room. They knocked on her door and waited for her to open it. There stood Neville, Ginny and Harry. "Hey, I know its probably now allowed, but do you want to celebrate with us, after all you helped us loads." Harry asked her. His beaming face hadn't changed since after winning the match. "Er I'll finish these tests and I'll come and join you." She told them. They waited outside her door until she had finished scribbling down random marks to her second year students on what they're predicted grades are, and left with Harry, Ginny and Neville to celebrate their victory in the Gryffindor common room. The common room was packed with jeering students; they were even more so when Page entered the room. "Hey professor, nice of you to join us." Dean shouted across the room. Page went in a sat down on an armchair in front of the blazing fire. Harry handed her a cup of butterbeer and a couple of cauldron cakes. He sat down on the floor opposite her, laughing at Ron's impressions of the Hufflepuff's. "They didn't even see Ginny coming towards them. And their look on their faces when Harry caught the snitch-" "Did you see Malfoy's face when you caught the quaffle. They won't be singing Weasely is our King anymore." Neville told them. "Well I wouldn't have caught it, if it wasn't for the professor here." Ron said, indicating Page with his head. Page smiled. She had made the Hufflepuff's look like children compared to the Gryffindors. Hermione had stopped this however. "Although, it does seem like favouritism doesn't it?" Hermione said. "Oh put a sock it in Hermione, we won, and we looked good." Ron said; he checked his watch. "It's only five thirty. We have another six hours of partying Hermione. Don't spoil it." He gulped down the rest of his butterbeer and went off to get more. "I know what you mean Hermione," Page said to her. "But it was purely for Ron's sake. You know what he's like." She nodded her head in agreement. Ron came back with two cup's full of butterbeer. He then sent up some sparks to get everyone's attention. "I'd just like to say," he began as everyone went quiet, "that we couldn't of won without Professor Quinn. So," he raised his cup, everyone else followed suit, "to Professor Quinn." "To Professor Quinn." Everyone sang. Page felt happier since she had been in a long time.  
By eight o'clock, most of the food and drink had gone. Hermione nearly hit Ron, as he and Harry were just about to go back down into the kitchens to get more food. "No, leave them alone. They don't want to serve you all night. They have enough to do already, which they really shouldn't be doing! Why do you think S.P.E.W is going to new heights?" Hermione asked him, she had stood up in anger. Page looked around to see if people were looking at Hermione. "People are used to these to fight." Harry told her, as he saw her looking at people's faces. "Oh thank Merlin. I knew you'd drop S.P.E.W off a cliff, well, its better sooner then later I suppose." He mocked her, and she had had enough. "Ron, you are absolutely impossible. I'm going to bed." She grabbed her cup and threw it on the fire. "Hermione, its only eight. And please tell me what Spew is?" Page asked her. But she turned of her heel and stormed off in a huff. "It means Society for the Protection of Elfish Welfare. Hermione thinks all house elves should be like Dobby. Free and wants paying." Ron said in disgust. Page laughed. "Elves that want to be free, and earn money. I have never heard anything so ridiculous. Oh dear, I'll be laughing all night. Oh honestly, she believes it will be good for them?" She asked Ron and Harry. They too were giggling at Page. "Yeah, she has been at SPEW for about two years. She hasn't given up hope-" Harry said as Ron interrupted him. "She wants to take S.P.E.W to her career. She can do good things with her brain, but no, something worthless and stupid." "Hmm, I'm not sure about stupid. But it isn't a good career for her is it? Oh well I better be off. No doubt I'll get 'told off' for being here." "Why would you get told off?" Ginny asked Page, as she came over to see what they were talking about. "Lets just say that it's for emergencies only." Page winked at her. She turned to Harry. "Oh and Harry, tomorrow night at seven, my office." Page bid them goodnight and headed back to her classroom. Ibid was there waiting for her outside her window looking thoroughly distressed, with a letter attached to his leg. Page ran up to him, wrenched open the window and ripped off the letter. He took off immediately into the windy night. The letter was from Remus.  
  
Hey Page, Yeah, we knew about your meeting, congratulations. As for Harry, Ron and Hermione, it seems to me that you are one of their favourite teachers, and they respect you. No wonder they are angry with you. But I'm sure they will respect your decision whatever you chose. Everyone is fine in London, including me. Don't worry about Severus; I think he feels a little vulnerable after what happened. But that man in Hogshead, I can't really give you any advice, I'm afraid. I'll ask around and see what I can do. In the mean time, stick to your job and your duties to Harry. Yours truly, Remus Lupin.  
  
Page felt a little downhearted since there wasn't much in the letter, and she had hoped for more. Page checked her clock it read quarter to ten. Page decided to go to bed, so that she could get an early start on her classes homework. Page woke up in the pitch-black of her room, her head was screaming in pain, literally. Was she getting a vision? And if so, why now? Had Voldemort rejoined his followers? Page's answers came swiftly. "Wormtail, you disappoint me." A cold cruel voice spoke inside Page's head. Page saw a dark hooded figure standing by a fire in a rotting room. Page had seen this room before. They were still at Voldemort's old house. "M-master, I-I-am s-so sorry. T-this w-wasn't meant t-to happen." In Page's vision, she saw Wormtail, one of James Potter's best friends cowering on the carpet, grovelling on his hands and knees, wet salty tears were strolling down his face, as well as deep red blood. "You deserve this pain Wormtail. Give me a good reason why I shouldn't kill you?" He laughed menacingly. Page's scar, felt like it was cutting into her skull. As suddenly as it came, if had left. Page felt herself on the cold hard floor or her room. She quickly got out of bed and pelted towards the Gryffindor common room. He had bumped into Ron.  
  
"It's Harry. It's really bad. He's saying all these weird words." Ron told her, as they were running towards the portrait. As they got in, some students were out of bed, talking in panic. They didn't say a word as Page ran past them and headed towards the boys dormitory. "What happened Ron?" Page asked him, as she walked into the room. Harry was having a fit, sweat was pouring from his face, and he was speaking in parcel tongue. "He started screaming, and me Dean and Neville tried to calm him down, but he pushed us off him, and started shaking." Ron held back as Page went towards Harry. Page tried to understand what Harry was saying. He was trashing about on his bed, his covers were thrown on the floor in a heap. "The time will come. Soon it will be the end of Harry Potter. The end of the muggles, the end of the mud bloods." Harry was saying. "Ron, he is talking in parcel tongue, go and get Professor McGonagall, quickly." Ron was out of the door, before Page finished her sentence. "Sirius, James I could use your help round about now." Page asked them. Within a couple of seconds their presence was known. "What is happening to Harry?" James asked her. "I don't know. I had a vision about five minutes ago, and I went to check on Harry, and I found him in this state. What shall I do?" "Restrain him, he'll hurt himself if he isn't calmed down." No sooner had James said this, Page got out her wand and from it's tip shot out ropes, that wound themselves around Harry's legs and arms, constricting him to move. He struggled to move, Page felt sorry for him. "Harry? It's me, Page. Come on, snap out of it," She told him. Harry stopped moving and looked at her, his eyes weren't his own. They were a blood red. Page stood back in shock. "Voldemort." She breathed. Harry started to laugh, a manic laugh, which Page only heard from Voldemort. Page then suddenly realised that Harry was possessed. The door suddenly burst open and Minerva and Dumbledore came in. "Mr Weasely has told me everything. Minerva lock the door, and take all the Gryffindor students into the hall." She did as she was told. Page saw Ron poke his head round the door to look at Page and Harry before Minerva closed the door with a snap! Without a word, Dumbledore had cast a spell on Harry, which made him scream in pain. Page's scar streaked with white-hot pain, she then heard the voice of Lilly's scream in her head, before the pain subsided. Page looked over at Harry. He had stopped writhing and looked blankly at her. He looked white and pale as though he had never seen sunlight. Dumbledore walked up to Page. "He'll be fine now, you can talk to him. I have to leave now, I'll be back tomorrow afternoon. Don't worry Page." And with that he left. Page saw him go, with not other word, which was said. She looked back at Harry; he turned over to his side and vomited. Page vanished the ropes and the sick with her wand, and sat on the end of his bed. She produced a bowl filled with cold water and a sponge to dab his forehead. He didn't look like he wanted to talk, but really Page had no intention of talking to him, she was too alarmed and sadden to. Within ten minutes colour came back into his cheeks, although he looked tired, his strength had not left him. A tiny knock came on the door, and Ron and Hermione came in. Page knew that they wanted to talk to Harry. Maybe they would make him talk, and tell them all what had happened to him. Both Hermione and Ron sat down on Harry's bed next to Page. Hermione started to cry when she saw him. Harry didn't seem to care. "Professor, what's wrong with him? Why won't he talk to us?" She asked her, as tears flowed from her eyes. Ron wasn't looking at Harry, but at the floor. He seemed distressed, and very tired. "I'm not sure Hermione. I think he's in shock. I don't blame him". "I'm not in shock," Harry said abruptly which made everyone jump. "I'm just trying to figure out why I was saying all that stuff." He was staring blankly at the ceiling. "So, if you knew what was going on, why didn't you stop it, why didn't you block Voldemort?" Hermione asked him. He didn't say anything. Ron winced at the sound of his name, but everyone ignored him. "Look Harry, just tell us mate, then we can help you-" Ron started to say, before Harry shot him a look of disgust. "I don't need your help. I just need to be alone." He turned his back on them, and didn't utter a single word. Page got up, but Harry turned around and reached his hand out to stop her. "I want to talk to my dad." Page nodded, and Ron and Hermione left them alone to talk. "Harry before you talk to James, please tell me what happened?" He looked at her in a depressing way that Page had never seen him like that before. He took a deep steadying breath. "I was asleep dreaming about the house, and suddenly I saw Voldemort kill Wormtail. I'm not sure of what he did, but he wasn't very happy with him. And then he looked into the mirror on the mantle piece above the fireplace, and he saw my reflection, and he took over me. I tried to fend him off by concentrating on Hogwarts and other things. I'm not sure if he knew he was inside me. He then started to talk to his snake, Nagini and I couldn't bring myself back to reality until Dumbledore sort of cut the connection." He trailed off, looking more sorrowful and upset. Page went to hug him. She felt to sorry for him. It was her fault that this was happening to him. It was her sight that was doing this to him; she desperately wanted it to go away, for everything to be happy for Harry, to lead a normal life, to not get stared at or talked about as if he was crazy. He just wanted to be left alone and Page understood that. "Harry, are you all right?" Sirius asked him. "Of course he isn't Sirius." James said impatiently, "Harry did you feel anything, do you know what Voldemort wants to do?" "No, but Wormtail is dead. He killed him. He seemed to be very angry with him, I'm not sure what he did, but it must have been bad to kill him personally." "Hmm, I'm not sure what Wormtail has done. We'll discuss this later, Harry, Page; you need to get some sleep." James said. "Dad, where did Dumbledore go? He didn't tell us anything." "He's probably going to tell the order. No doubt Remus will want to know about this. Goodnight you two." And with that, Sirius and James left, leaving Page and Harry empty without knowledge about Dumbledore. Page left Harry to go to sleep, and the rest of the Gryffindors traipsed back up to their dormitories looking tired and quite annoyed. Page passed Ron and Hermione, but Page thought it best to leave the talking to tomorrow. Page checked her watch when she got back into bed. It said 4:58. It took a while for her to go to sleep, so many things had happened to Harry and she couldn't explain. Why had Dumbledore left without telling them anything? Was he going to tell them eventually? Page felt a little annoyed at Dumbledore for leaving her in the dark, but after all he usually has a good reason not to. Slowly but surely Page fell asleep. She had a peculiar dream; she had met up with her mother in a little café outside of London. Page was telling her mother everything. About how Harry needs closure, how he needs protection everyday. And all her mother was doing was reading the Daily Prophet looking thoroughly unimpressed. 


	30. The Forgotten Grawp Chapter 30

Chapter 30: The Forgotten Grawp  
  
Page awoke the next morning very early. She felt too tired to go back to sleep, and so dressed and went down to breakfast. Only Hagrid was there. Page jumped at the sight of him. He had deep cuts on his face and arms and two very black puffy eyes. "Merlin's beard! What happened to you?" Page asked him. She pulled up a chair next to him, and stared in awe. He looked around him, to make sure he wasn't over heard. "It's Grawp. I went ta see 'im last night. He aint happy, I'll tell ya. I found a mate for 'im Cyma and they are getting along fine, but he won't let me near him ta talk to 'im." He looked absolutely dreadful. He looked like he was thrown into some bushes, as his hair was full of leaves and twigs. "Hagrid, you have to be more careful. Look, why don't you go and see Poppy, you don't have to explain anything to her, that why people won't ask questions." She told him, but he shook his scruffy matted head. "Nah, it's alright. I've got some dragons meat, I'll be fine." Hagrid got up, and without another word, left the great hall leaving Page overwhelmed and frightful for Hagrid. She got up and went back to her usual chair. He shouldn't be messing around with giants, and he should know that, Page thought. She managed to eat three slices of toast with two poached eggs, baked beans and time to spare to walk around the grounds. It was very chilly, as crispy white frost had covered the morning grounds, although it was very refreshing. Page walked down towards the lake, every couple of minutes or so, Page saw the giant squid skim across the water in the middle of the lake. The early sun was creeping over the mountains to melt the frost. Page wondered back up to her classroom. She got a surprise as Harry, Ron and Hermione was waiting for her. "I know your good in Defence Against the Dark Arts, but your next class isn't until tomorrow." Page said with a smile. "What do you want?" Both Ron and Hermione looked at Harry. Harry was leaning against the doorpost looking thoroughly bored. "Have you had breakfast?" "No, but we really need to talk to you." Hermione said, she looked very anxious as she was giving side looks at Harry. "Well you can talk to me after you lot have eaten your breakfast. It's not that important, and I'll be here all day." They walked off towards the entrance hall to have breakfast while Page finished off marking first and third year's tests. By ten thirty Page had finished her work and was planning next week's lessons as Harry and Ron came to talk to her. "Where's Hermione?" Page asked them, as they headed towards the front of her desk. "Library, I swear she lives in there." Ron said as he sat down on a chair in front of Page. "What's she working on?" "History, we have a big test tomorrow and she wants to get some books out to revise. I don't know why she bothers." Ron said huffily. "She bothers Ron because she's smarter then you, and she knows how big of a test it is." Harry said. He still looked tired, but he was quite alert. "And are you two going to revise? I hate to be a teacher who is responsible for you failing tests, and I'm not sure Professor Binn's will like it if you fail." Page said, scowled at them, but smiled. She remembers Professor Binn's very well, who wouldn't? His lessons were so boring, just remembering them would put you to sleep. "What are you studying?" She asked as she put some books on her desk. "Goblin's rebellion and their treaties with Vampires between 1765 and 1872." Harry said dully. He crossed his arms and slouched onto the table. "Oh, them, yeah it was pretty tedious work. But there is a lot of information there which you'll have to know for your N.E.W.T.S. but as a teacher I'm saying you need to study, as a friend I'm saying I understand and don't bother." They both grinned at her. "So, what did you guys want to ask me?" "Whether Dumbledore has said anything to you?" Ron said. He yawned and rocked back on his chair trying to look cool. "Nope, not a word. And I don't think he'll want to say anything just yet. I'm sure he has a reason not to, but like you I'm left in the dark." There was a knock on the door and Snape came in looking thoroughly annoyed. "I'm not your messenger, but Dumbledore wants me to give you this. And why are you in here." He spat at Ron and Harry as he threw a letter onto Page's desk. "We are hear to talk to Professor Quinn, it's not a crime." Harry said indignantly. Page knew he had gone too far. "Get out. You will not speak to me like that." He said pointing towards the door. "Severus! This is my classroom and the students are allowed to come in here if they want, and if this letter has anything to do with what I think it does, these boys have a right to read it." Page had stood up, she had never been so angry with him. "Now if you don't mind, I need to speak with them, privately." He shot a look at Harry, turned on his heel and marched out of the door, slamming it behind him. "He needs a chill pill." Harry said laughing. Ron gave him a quizzical look. Page knew that Ron didn't know much about muggle words, but Harry spared him the embarrassment of changing the subject. "So what does the letter say?" Harry asked her as he rested his chin on his hands and looked at her apprehensively. Page ripped open the letter and read it through before telling Harry and Ron. "It's another meeting for me and Harry has to come with me, by the looks of it." Page said, while she flicked from Harry to the letter. "A meeting? Where? When?" Ron asked her. "In a weeks time on Saturday at one o'clock, Ministry of Magic Divinations office, at least its not a school day but, why would they get involved, but after saying that someone must of told them, and also-" "Why send the letter to Dumbledore and not you or me." Harry said finishing her sentence. She nodded in agreement and reread the letter. "Maybe Dumbledore sent a letter to them last night." Ron suggested. "Yeah, you're probably right." Harry said to Ron. "Should we go up to see him, do you think?" Harry asked her. "I mean, we could get more information off of him." "No, not yet. If he wants to talk to us about it, I'm sure he'll say something, or get Snape to tell us." They laughed. Hermione barged in through the door, looking flustered. "OK I have book's we are going up to study. I have made out timetables for you, "She said handing out two pieces of neat coloured coded parchments. Ron and Harry looked at each other words failed them. The waved bye to Page as Hermione dragged them off without saying a word.  
Page had absolutely nothing to do. So she went yet again for another walk around the grounds. The sun, which was shining down on Hogwarts grounds, had melted away all the morning frost, but the air was still a little nippy. Page looked towards the Quidditch pitch, green blurs were whipping and speeding across it. The Slytherins must be training for their next match against Ravenclaw, Page thought. Something caught Page's attention; she saw Hagrid sneak out of his hut and waved on something, which Page could not see. She ran towards him at a past pace to keep up with him. "Hi there Hagrid, what are you doing?" Page asked suspiciously, he jumped at the sound of her voice and moved around something as though to protect it from sight. "Er nothin' just walkin' that's all. Yup, doing nothin'." He started to sweat and looked behind Page as though expecting someone. "Hagrid, you can tell me. What are you up to?" And with that, Harry and Ron emerged from Harry's invisibility cloak behind Hagrid Harry hastily stuffed it under his arm. "You can't keep secrets from me Harry," Page said smiling at them. "Let me guess your going with Hagrid into the dark forest to find Grawp?" Ron gave her a surprised look. "Why would you think that?" He asked her. Hagrid sat down on his front door step looking wearily at her. "Because Hagrid is worried about him, plus the fact I cornered him this morning at breakfast. Can I come with you? I'd like to meet him". Harry and Ron exchanged looks and shot a nervous look at Hagrid. Page saw Hagrid nod his head. "Great lets go then." Page said enthusiastically. They all followed Hagrid deep into the forest. Brambles were tearing their robes and cuts had appeared on their hands, legs and faces and they prised the thorny bushes aside to get past. There was no visible path, and Page suspected that Hagrid had led them on instinct. As they walked further on into the forest it became steadily darker as the trees had grown closer together blocking out the bright February sun. As well as bloody and torn, their robes were covered in dark sludgy mud. After a while with no one saying anything, Page asked Ron and Harry why they didn't study with Hermione. "We told her we were going to the library to get more books and we saw Hagrid on the way their." Ron said, after Page pressured them into telling her. "I understand Hermione wanting us to pass, but Hagrid is more important." Harry said with a grin. "I see where you are coming from Harry." Page said out of earshot of Hagrid. "I know Hagrid means a lot to you, but still you do need to study, this year is quite hard, it's a run up to your N.E.W.T's for next year." Page said, as she stepped into a deep puddle, saturating her cloak. "I know, but we have the rest of the afternoon to do that. We can have the morning off at least. Give us something to do-". "Give us some fresh air." Ron said smiling at her as he finished off Harry's sentence. After about which seemed half an hour, they all came to a clearing. It wasn't natural. Page clearly saw a couple of acres of trees, which had been uprooted by something very big and very ugly. "Merlin's beard!" Page gasped as she saw the site of them. Both giants were peacefully asleep side by side, what both looked like two grey hills moving steadily up and down as they were breathing. Their feet were as the length of a two-story house, and they must have been at least twenty-five feet high. "Whoa, Grawp has grown since we lat saw him, hasn't he Harry?" Ron asked him. "Yeah, I sure wouldn't like to pick a fight with them." "Does Grawp speak much English Hagrid?" Page asked him, as he was checking the giant's ropes to make sure they weren't coming loose. They were so think that they looked more like bandages on their ankles. They looked quite strong but they were fraying, probably by the strength of the giants trying to pull away from them, Page thought. "Yeah, Grawpy knows a lot now. Cyma knows few, but Grawp translates for her, but she's learning. Bless, don't they look so peaceful? I'll wake them up so ya can meet 'um." Hagrid said as he puts his hands to his mouth to call them. "No, Hagrid, that's not a good idea. I'm not sure if er...we'll be safe, after all, didn't you say that they didn't want you near them? Maybe its best if we leave them to sleep, they might be angry if you wake them up." Page suggested to him. He looked a little down. Ron and Harry had stepped back, just in case. They knew Hagrid only too well. "Hagrid lets go back, we can see Grawp some other time." Harry told him. Hagrid checked the ropes one last time and turned around to face them. "Alright Harry." Hagrid took a deep sigh and led them out of the clearing back into the dense forest.  
They all said goodbye to Hagrid and headed up to the castle. "Let's never go back in there again." Ron said as they got into the entrance hall, students were milling around and looking at Harry as they walked past. "I thought he'd gotten rid of Grawp. Why does he do it? I mean every time we go to see him, he wants to show us something mad, hairy and dangerously big." "He can't help it Ron. Giants have a fascination with dangerous creatures, you ought to of known that." Page said as they walked up towards her classroom. "Well we better get started on our homework." Harry said as they stopped just before her classroom. "No doubt Hermione will cut out throats if we don't". "Harry tomorrow night at eight, your busy and you need to finish your homework for next week. I'll see you guys tomorrow morning." Page said as she opened the classroom door. Both Harry and Ron said goodbye and left to go up to their dormitory to their unfinished piles of homework, while Page made plans for her lessons. It was very tedious work as Page had to give her classes new material everyday and make up tests to help them with their end of year exams. As the rest of the day trudged on, Page got more and more heavy eyed and decided it was best to stop. Outside became steadily darker, and by seven o'clock Page had packed up her parchment and books and was heading down to the great hall to get some food.  
  
She took her seat alongside Professor Sinistra who was in deep conversation with Professor Sprout. They didn't notice her at all, which suited Page fine. She wasn't in the mood for talking.  
  
She scanned around the hall looking for familiar faces and saw no one. Hagrid then came into the hall, dripping with mud and rain and hastily walked up to Page. She was in the middle of chewing some pork chops and runner beans. He went right up to Page and came close so that no one else would hear. "It's Grawp, he's escaped with Cyma." Page choked at what he said and stared at him in shock. "W-what? What happened?" Page said in a low voice, making sure no one would hear her. "We need ta tell Dumbledore. I'm not sure where they have run off ta." He said. Panic now flowing through Page's body, she dropped her knife and fork on her left over food of runner beans, pork and applesauce and ran out of the hall in a hurry with Hagrid. Page and Hagrid barged into Dumbledore's without knocking and hastily apologised. "Its Grawp and Cyma, they have run off Dumbledore, I don't where they have gone. What are we going to do?" Hagrid said, as his words fumbled out of his mouth. Page was looking from Hagrid to Dumbledore, amazed by his undisturbed state and relaxed face. "Calm yourself Hagrid. Have you any idea at all where they have gone?" he asked as Dumbledore strolled over to his pensive to add other memory to its slivery mist like surface. "None what so ever Professor." Page saw a tear trickle down his muddy wet face. "I don't know why they left, it's not like him to leave." "Well I'll take care of it. Page would you mind letting us talk alone." Dumbledore asked her, inclining his head at her; Page knew it wasn't her place to be there. So she nodded her head in agreement and left Dumbledore's office for them to talk alone. 


	31. Back to the Ministry Chapter 31

Chapter 31: Back to the Ministry   
The following night at eight o'clock, Harry joined Page yet again for another lesson. He sat down looking thoroughly bored, but yet they both knew he needed to control his new ability. 

"Right then, you have read the books I lent you?" Page asked as they were in her brightly warm office. He nodded is reply. "OK then tell me what you have learnt from Belinda Hopptitch?" Page looked at him closely, she got the feeling he didn't read all the books.

"Er, I think that she makes a good point in Occlumency, and that er, after reading her books, I got a throughout idea on how to control my seeing and also how emotions effect it." He finished bluntly.

"Hmm, yes, but what makes the valid point Harry, what is she trying to tell us?" He quickly looked at his feet; he seemed to find them more interesting then talking to Page. "If you haven't read them, I understand." Page added. He looked up with avid eyes. But he seemed unable to confess. "I know you have been busy, I didn't expect you to read both books. I just wanted you to grasp what she is telling us, you Harry. To you what do you think she is asking you to do?" His face contorted trying to find the right words.

"I think that, she is telling us that what we believe is what we are, as in, she is telling me that by controlling me feelings helps me to understand visions and to try and interpret what they are telling me-" "and to use them wisely." He added

"A vague answer, but I know what your saying. Tonight we are going to learn touch premonitions. I'll give you an old object and you tell me what you feel, more importantly what you see." She walked over to the cupboard and brought out an old book, which was scored deeply, pages were missing from it, as well as the front cover. She paused while handing it over to Harry. "If you can, try and give me a name to whoever owned this book." Harry took the disintegrating book from Page, as she sat down and watched him from behind her desk.

It was a couple of minutes before he seemed shocked and looked up at Page. His face was white as a sheet. He didn't look very well. 

"Why did you give me this? This isn't funny?" He said as she threw the book on the desk in front of Page. She wasn't shocked; she knew how he would respond. The book was Voldemort's he left it at school. Page had borrowed it from Dumbledore and she wanted to see if Harry picked up on it.

"Harry, I want you to tell me what you saw?" Harry looked stunned. He went for his bags, and took out a quill and parchment.

"You want to know what I saw do you?" His temper was rising, but Page was calm. She knew that Harry had to get it out in the open; she wanted him to tell her what he saw.

He started to scribble down what looked like a landscape and a house.

After he finished, he chucked the parchment onto desk; it skidded to a stop right in front of Page's nose. She picked it up cautiously and scanned it.

It was an accurate picture of a house, Voldemort's house, with what looked like three dead bodies on the floor.

"I saw that! I have seen it before it was in my dream. I didn't think it was real." He was still angry, Page could tell, but she didn't say anything. "When did you dream of this Harry?" She asked him calmly as she set the parchment on top of the old book.

"About three years ago. I didn't know what it meant, but when I woke up my scar was hurting a lot, and then I sent an owl to Sirius telling him about it." He broke off, as if talking about Sirius was painful enough.

Page carefully replaced the old book back into the cupboard and sat in front of Harry again. He looked tired and worn, and Page couldn't help but feel sorry for him. "Harry, let's leave it for tonight hmm? Go and get some sleep." Harry didn't move. He was staring at an inkwell on Page's desk. He seemed transfixed. "Harry?" He jerked looked up at her. "I said you could go now if you like. We can continue this next week."

"Oh right OK. Umm, this Thursday I can't make the DA meeting, can you take over for me please, I have Quidditch practise." He asked her as he was picking up his school bag, and shoving his quill and the used parchment of the picture he drew into it.

"Of course. Night Harry." Page said as he walked out of her office and closed the door behind him.

Thursday evening came, and Page was waiting inside the room of requirement waiting for the members. Hermione and Ron were by the door checking people had brought their coins to check there were an official member. As everyone took to a cushion and was waiting patiently for Page to speak Lavender put her hand up.

"Yes Lavender?" Mostly everyone was looking at her apart from a couple third year girls who were nattering to themselves.

"I was wondering about the spell we were working on last week, the Definius charm. Harry didn't tell us what it did." The third year girls had abruptly stopped talking and looked at Page.

"It's to throw off the balance of your opponent, its quite useful. Right now that I have everyone's attention, we are going to review what Harry has been teaching you. Let's get into pairs and show me what you have learnt." No sooner had Page said this, they all got up and paired off.

Spells were shooting in different directions, and Page had to reflect a few as they would of sent her flying. She help correct their aim and walked around and asked each pair which spell they were working on and what the effects of the spell did to an opponent.

By nine o'clock everyone was singed and sore from the continuous practise of spells and walked out of the room in a sordid way.

As soon as Page walked along the third floor heading towards her classroom she saw Harry and his team walking towards the Gryffindor common room, soaked to the skin and looking thoroughly annoyed and tired. Harry looked up at Page and gave her a weary smile as he led the team up the stairs, and passed Page.

"Not good practise then?" She asked him as he stopped on the bottom stair. He shook his head and water dripped onto the dry carpet.

"You looked like you have gone for a swim in the lake fully clothed." Page said with a laugh. "I could have been and I would probably be more dry then I am now. The hours we have been out in the rain, it's a wonder that my broom hasn't got waterlogged." Harry said. "Well I better go and get dried off, I'll see you tomorrow, night professor." "Night Harry." He passed her and walked up to the seventh floor as Page went down to the third. 

The week passed slowly as usual, and Page felt better after all of her classes got an A or above in their mini-tests.

"Well, you can leave early today if you want" said told her third year class on the Friday afternoon, "you have all done exceptionally well in your tests, but your homework is revision and I want notes of my desk on Tuesday morning." They all bustled out of her classroom leaving it messy as screwed up parchment were under the tables; Page vanished them away and headed to the Great Hall for her evening meal.

She sat down on her seat as usual and tucked into some cottage pie with carrots and gravy. Professor Flitwick came and sat down on the seat next to her, his feet dangling off the end.

"How are your classes going Page?" He asked her in his squeaky voice.

"Oh very well thank you, they all passed their mini tests I gave them this week, I think they are doing wonderfully." 

"I'm glad to hear it, we need a good professor teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts, especially with Potter being here. He's remarkable isn't he? Always shows courage in every situation. He should be getting an O in no time in Charms. Oh hello Severus." Page saw his eyes dart over her head. She didn't want to turn around, but continued eating.

"I wondered if I could speak to Professor Quinn, unless you two aren't finished talking?" He asked them in a cold voice. Page thought it odd that he wanted to talk to her, and got a strange feeling that he wanted to talk to her alone, in his office away from the Great Hall. She swallowed her food and turned around to look at him. "No it is fine Professor Snape. What is it you wanted to talk to me about that is so important we have to talk in private?" He looked a little shocked at what she said, and gave a flicker or a smile. "I did not think it an impervious statement. Professor?" He gestured with his hand, and again Page had not finished her dinner and unwillingly left the hall and as she thought, when into his dark gloomy office in the dungeons.

Page stood by the door as Snape sat down on his musty chair overlooking Page with bored eyes. He dragged herself to the chair opposite him and sat down. She got the sudden feeling of a child being told off, was Page going to get told off? And for what purpose? What had she done wrong now? It was several minutes before he cleared his throat and seemed like he half-heartedly needed to talk to her.

"It's about the Duelling club that I needed to talk to you about. Some students of mine feel that we should start it up again." Without knowing what she saying, she laughed. "I hardly doubt that is the case Severus. We both know that the only reason why Malfoy wants to start up the duelling club is to curse Harry senseless, and I wont participate in such action. If that is all you wanted to talk to me about you have wasted my time." Page got up to go, but he put out a hand to stop her. "I suggest you sit back down, unless Harry will end up in detention for something he hasn't done." Page was furious with him; she pushed his hand out of the way. "How dare you blackmail me! You already put Harry in detention in almost every day, and we all know why Severus, stop living in the past and grow up!" Page barged out of the room and slammed the door behind her. She didn't want to return to the Great Hall as her food would of vanished, so she decided to return to her office. She quickly hurried along the third floor corridor, just as she was about to open her door, Snape came storming up to meet her.

"I WAS NOT FINISHED TALKING TO YOU." His eyes were ablaze, but Page had enough of him. "Severus, James has told me why you hated him, even Sirius. You were young they were having fun, but its your own fault." Page opened the door but Snape closed it shut with his wand, missing her hand. She turned around and faced him and gave him a look of deepest loathing. Her heart was thumping widely in her chest; her hands were staring to sweat with anger. "What do you want now Severus? I would like to get ready for tomorrow." His lip curled in a conniving way. "It is about tomorrow that I wanted to discuss with you. We have suggested that you keep quite, and don't utter a word."

"Excuse me? Who is 'we'? And why can't I say anything?"

"Just be careful what you say Page, we all know what happened the last time you tried to talk to them. You barely kept your post here." Page gave a blank face, what did she do? He gave her a devious smile. "You tried to tell them that Sirius was innocent and that you were communicating with him. Even Dumbledore thought it unwise." He turned to go. "Oh and tell Potter to keep his temper." He called as he disappeared down the staircase.

Fuming, Page slammed the door and slung down her work and without asking permission demanded Sirius to talk to her.

"SIRIUS, IF YOU DON'T TALK TO ME I SWEAR I'LL RESURRECT YOU AND KILL YOU!"

"_I heard, I think you should talk, I don't know what Dumbledore is on about, oh and its nice to talk to you again too Page." He said slyly_

"Don't annoy me Sirius, Snivellus has already done that." Page spat "What am I going to tell Harry?" Page asked him.

"_Tell him the truth. Tell him that Snivellus don't want you two to talk just because you're better then him." He barked out a laugh._

"_Sirius that's not funny." James butted in. "Page you should tell Harry. But you two had better be careful with what you're saying. And if anything goes wrong, I'll be here to talk you through it."_

"James, thank you for your support, but I doubt they'll believe me. They don't want to know that I can talk to you guys, they are more interested if I can predict the future and see visions and make prophesies for people."

"_They need to talk to us Page in order for them to understand. Look get some sleep and if you need us, we'll be here for you-"_

"_Yeah and if they say anything nasty let me talk to them, they'll understand who the mass murdered is when Im through with them."_

When Page knew they had left, she instantly fell asleep.

The next morning Page had woken up earlier then expected and took several minutes to get organised before going down to breakfast.

She got a shock when she saw Harry looking grimly at his sludgy cold porridge sat all alone on the Gryffindor table. She walked over to him and sat down next to him grabbing a slice of toast.

"Why you up early?" Page asked him as she reached for some butter and jam. He didn't move, he looked like he was staring in space and hadn't recognised she was there. She snapped her fingers in front of his face, and no sooner had she done that he gave a surprised jump.

"S-sorry, I didn't sleep much last night. I'm kind of worried about today. What will they ask me?" He looked at Page who had half a slice of toast in her mouth.

"Er, you know, stuff." She said through a mouthful of mashed up toast and jam. After she finished she got herself another slice but talked to Harry before eating it. "Like how come you got the 'sight', how has it benefited you or hasn't benefited you. But, after saying all that your dad thinks that you shouldn't say anything. Him and Sirius were saying that they think its odd that this is happening to you. Their word of advice is you should think before you talk, and to keep your temper, no doubt they'll end up calling us liars. Just keep your cool." She tucked into her second slice of toast and jam, patted Harry on the back and walked to the teacher's table.

When she turned round Harry had gone.

By eleven o'clock Page was waiting at the entrance hall for Harry. She saw him running to meet her followed by Hermione and Ron.

"I didn't know you two also wanted to tag a long, it's going to be boring." Page said sarcastically.

"No, it's just that we wanted to make sure Harry wasn't followed." Hermione blurted out. She clasped her hands to her mouth, as though she has said a nasty word.

"Way to go Hermione." Ron snapped at her. "Malfoy has been turning up where ever Harry is, and trying to curse him."

"It's nothing I can't handle." Harry retorted. "We better go or we're going to be late." Harry led them out into the grounds and followed the path down to Hogsmead.

Hermione and Ron saw them off out of sight before going back into the castle.

By the time Harry and Page got to Hogsmead the Night Bus was waiting for them.

"Ere Ern, its 'Arry Potter. Wha' choo in for?" Asked a tall skinny straw colour haired man. He had a flat cap on that was covering most of his spiky fringe and a white muggle shirt on with a badge of the front that read 'Stan Shunpike'.

"I'm going to the Ministry, just an appointment." Harry told him, while Page paid Stan and pushed Harry onto the triple-decker bus.

As soon as they sat down the bus shuddered and took off with a loud BANG! Both Page and Harry clung onto the back on of the seat in front of them as the bus jerked this way and that. Within seconds they came to a halt and were right outside the Ministry of Magic.

Stan opened the bus door for them as they made their way to the unused phone box.

Page and Harry squeezed in and waved goodbye to Stan and Ern, and with that Harry and Page saw the bus disappear into the heart of London.

Page dialled the usual numbers six; two, four, four and two on the phone dialling pad, and waited for the voice.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic, please state your purpose and name." Said the cool female voice, just after Page had dialled in the numbers.

"Miss Page Quinn and Mr Harry Potter here on a summons to Level 4, Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, incorporating Beast, Being and Spirit Divisions, Goblin Liaison Office and Pest Advisory Bureau." And with that two badges came out of the change box and Page and Harry pinned them on front of their robes.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic" Said the cool female voice. "All visitors must report to the desk for their wands checked at the security desk which is at the far end of the Atrium." The phone box jerked and slowly sank underground. It grew steadily darker, and at the bottom of the phone box a bright light started to show from beneath them, as the Ministry was starting to come into view.

Wizards and witches were busy milling around, going hither to thither, with their robes billowing behind them.

The phone box came to a stop, and Page and Harry managed to squeeze out of it unceremoniously and headed off towards the security desk.

"Hello, we are here to have our wands checked." Page asked a grumpy looking wizard with fraying robes as his head was buried in the _Daily Prophet_. He unwillingly put down the paper, and took Page's wand as dropped it onto the scales.

"Willow, eleven and a half inches, dragon-heart string core, been in use for twenty-seven years." He said gruffly, pulling out a long piece of thin parchment and handing her wand back to her. Harry placed his wand on the scales as well, and waited for the results.

"Holly, eleven inches, phoenix feather core, been in use five years?" Harry nodded and the wizard gave him back his wand.

Page quickly led Harry away from prying eyes, and headed towards the lifts.

There was a small queue of people waiting for the crystal clear lift to appear. Page looked up and saw a couple of flying parchments fluttering above her. She looked at Harry; he saw what she was looking at and mouthed the word "memos". Page winked at him to make sure she understood him. At that moment the lift came swiftly from the depths of the ministry and briskly opened for them all. It was a little cramped, but as the levels approached the wizards and witches dispersed.

"Level four Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, incorporating Beast, Being and Spirit Divisions, Goblin Liaison Office and Pest Advisory Bureau." Said the cool female voice again. The lift stopped and its colourless glass door opened as Page and Harry stepped out.

Harry followed Page to the end of the corridor, and sat down on a seat while Page went to check their times at the desk.

Page called Harry over to her and Harry followed her in what looked like a classroom. It has been the same room that Page went into the last time she was called into the ministry.

"Welcome Miss Quinn, Mr Potter, please take a seat." Said a young portly wizard with bright green robes. "Im Finniest Porter, but you can call me Fin." He stepped out of the way, and there were three other people in the room with them. "This is Harriet Diggle," he said indicating to a slim horse-faced woman, which horribly reminded Page of Petunia Dursely. She was wearing canary yellow and sea blue robes with a mauve shawl wrapped around her neck. "Jamie Picking". Who raised a hearty hand and waved at them. He was also a young wizard, but was wearing muggle clothes. "And Delores Umbridge." Page shot a scared look at Harry, who was eyeing her with the deepest of hatred Page had ever seen.

"I believe me and Mr Potter have already met." She smiled sweetly her sickly sweet voice echoing in Page's head. Her toad like mouth stretched as far as it could go. She was wearing a bright pink robe with a matching pink bow in her hair.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked her rudely. Harry then stopped and sharply turned around. "Did you hear that?" He asked Page. She was a little worried about his abrupt question. "It sounded like hooves." He flickered a look at Umbridge who was looking at him in disgust. She giggled a stupid girly laugh, but after this she said nothing to Harry or Page and now and again Page saw her quickly look over Harry to make sure there was nothing there.

"Right well, if you were not clear on why you were sent here I'll go over the basics." Began Fin "We are here to talk about your new er gift Harry. I believe that it was handed down to you by miss Quinn here, would you mind explaining it to us, you know, what you 'see'." He said after he saw Harry's puzzled face.

"Um well, I er see visions of the following day or week, or the outcomes of the School Quidditch matches." Harry said after Page gave him a worrying look.

"I see, well in reports I have here," Fin said brandishing a bottle green folder which was full of parchments, "it says that you have been possessed by you-know-who. Would you care to explain?"

"_Say something!" _Page heard Sirius in her head.

"Em well er, how did you hear Harry had been possessed? Unless you have hard evidence-" Page began but Harriet Diggle cut in.

"We do, we have had many reports on Mr Potter who has claimed to be taken over by you-know-who and also that he speaks what you-know-who has been saying." Page was stunned on the information, which was given. Page just wished she could stop time and curse all of them.

Out of the corner of her eye, Page saw Harry fidget uncomfortably in his chair.

"If you say Harry has been possessed, why would it bother you?" Page asked them. Page saw Umbridge smile and whisper something in Harriet's ear, which made both of them, laugh.

"I think it's important on what information Harry seems to create from all of this." Blurted out Jamie Picking. Without any hesitation Harry got to his feet, "They are not creation's. I told her last year" Harry said pointing to Umbridge "that Voldemort was back, and she didn't believe me! She made me write out 'I must not lie' on the back of my hand." Harry showed them the scar to prove it. "If you think I'm lying, give me some veritaserum and I'll prove to you that everything I say is the truth. You people have no idea what I go through. None of you do. Don't you dare call me a liar." Harry sat down; everyone was taken aback by Harry's abrupt manner.

"Harry that's enough." Page said to him. "Although Harry has made a valuable point. Why don't you give him veritaserum?"

"That's an excellent idea." Fin said with a cheery smile.

"I hardly think so Fin, " Umbridge began. "No doubt Mr Potter will lie out of it." She leaned back on her chair and smiled a sickly smile.

Page wished so hard for it to be wiped off her face.

"Nonsense Delores. Harry you wouldn't mind would you?" Fin asked him. Harry shook his head. "Right then, I'll send a memo to a friend of mine who will im sure send us some Veritaserum right away." Fin said with a smile, he produced a quill and parchment from his wand and began writing; after he finished the parchment folded itself up and flew out of the door.

After a couple of silent minutes, a dumpy looking wizard with white hair came into the room with a small bottle of white misty-looking liquid.

"Here you go Fin. When you've finished with it, just pop down and put it on my desk." He said handing over the veritaserum to him.

The man left the room. It was quite, too quite. Page looked at Harry, he was still looking at Umbridge, not taking his loathing eyes off her.

"Right then, shall we continue, Harry does have homework to do." Page said finally. "Yes of course." Fin said. He pulled the cork out of the bottle, and went towards Harry. "Now it will make you a little woozy, but not to worry it doesn't last long, maybe about five minutes or so. Tongue out please Mr Potter." Harry obeyed him, and Fin put a drop of the veritaserum on his tongue.

Page saw Harry's eyes roll back, and he looked very calm and relaxed.

"Right now Mr Potter, tell me everything you know about you-know-who?" Fin asked him gently as he sat back in his seat.

Harry took a deep shuddering breath.

"Voldemort came back two years ago in July. Cedric and me got pulled by a portkey to a graveyard where Voldemort's house was. Wormtail performed a spell on me, and cut my arm open to pour my blood into this cauldron, which, would bring back Voldemort. Wormtail used his hand, as the 'flesh of a servant' and the bones of Voldemort's father to help bring him back. Cedric got killed then and there when we arrived.

I was tied to Voldemort's father's tombstone and Wormtail gagged me.

After all the ingredients were in the cauldron, Wormtail placed Voldemort's body into it, and after saying the spell Voldemort had come back to his full strength, he had his body back and his power.

All the deatheaters were there, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Avery, Macnair, Nott and Barty Crouch." Harry looked up at the stunned faces of the room, Page included.

"He's lying," Umbridge said. "Mr Crouch was a respectful wizard-"

"He can't be lying Delores." Fin said in a harsh tone. "Why do you say Barty Crouch Harry?" Fin asked him and yet again Harry took a deep breath and continued.

"It was Mr Crouches son who was a deatheater, it was him who sent up the dark mark using my wand at the Quidditch World Cup, and Mr Diggory convicted Mr Crouches house elf Winky and he freed her."

"Another lie, Mr Crouches son died when he was in Azkaban." Umbridge retorted. "He is not lying Miss Umbridge, he is has taken the veritaserum, so don't you dare say he's lying. Continue Harry, what happened in the graveyard?" Page asked him fearful of the answers he was about to reveal.  
So Harry told them in detail, everything, even the connection of the two wands, and Harry's parents and Betha Jorkins and Cedric Diggory. How he managed to get away from Voldemort and the deatheaters, and take Cedric's body back to Hogwarts. And also about Barty Crouch who was impersonating Alastor Moody. And also what happened in December, and all the times Voldemort had possessed him what Harry felt and heard.  
When he had finished he looked exhausted. He slumped in his chair Page helped him, and turned to look at them all.

"That is the truth, Harry cant lie. It's impossible. You have no idea what this boy goes though. And Delores Umbridge, I think you should be ashamed of yourself, your not fit to be apart of the ministry or of Hogwarts. You're worthless to everyone and any one. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to take Harry back to school so he can rest, that's if you need more information from him?" Page got up, but no one said a word to her as she left without another word.

When Page and Harry got back to school, Page took him straight to Gryffindor common room and laid him down on his bed, he instantly fell asleep. Ron then barged in, and ran towards Harry.

"Merlin's beard! Harry!"

"He's OK Ron, he just needs sleep, that's all. If and when he wakes up, can you tell him to come and see me please?" Page asked him as she was on her way out of their dormitory.

"Sure, but Professor, what happened?" Ron said, gaping from Harry to Page, he looked white as a sheet. "I'm sure Harry will tell you when he wakes up. Bye Ron." With that Page left and headed straight to Dumbledore to tell him everything.


	32. Harry's Troubles Chapter 32

Chapter 32: Harry's Troubles 

After a week of visiting the Ministry, Harry was very quiet, and unfortunately for Page, she couldn't reach him.

"Professor I need to talk to you about Harry." Hermione asked Page, as the end of their Thursday lesson. "He hasn't told me or Ron anything about what happened at this ministry, we think its something bad, Ron says that Harry keeps shouting out Cedric in his sleep. He wont eat anything, and he is avoiding us, when he does homework he wanders off somewhere without telling us, and well, we are worried about him." Page didn't think Harry would tell them, but she too had noticed Harry's quietness in her lessons, and he wouldn't attend the D.A. meetings either. Page sighed and looked at Hermione's worried face. "Hermione, Harry had to talk about Voldemort regaining his power and everything, he had to tell people who didn't believe him, like Delores Umbridge."

"What! She was there? But, why? She hadn't anything to do with Spirit Division; I thought she was still in St. Mungo's."

"We all did, but apparently not. Harry got annoyed at people not believing him, and so he asked if he could tell the truth through Veritaserum. Let's just say, when we left they didn't utter a word." Page shuffled her tests for the next class, and put them in her desk as she was waiting for Hermione to say the question she had feared.

"Why did you let him go through with it? Why couldn't you stop him?" Hermione sat down and waited in anticipation for Page's answer.

"I couldn't it was Harry's wish. Hermione, Harry isn't a little boy anymore, and he needed to face what he was most afraid of, and I'm guessing it was re-living the night at the graveyard with Cedric Diggory's death. It was not only a tragedy to Harry, but also to the school and of course to his parents." Hermione nodded her head and got up to leave, understanding now, why Harry didn't want to talk to them. "Oh Hermione, if Harry wants to tell you he will." And with that Hermione left the classroom and gently closed the door behind her.

Page arrived early for dinner that day, and she saw Harry eating alone, she approached him timidly, but he didn't seem to care.

"Harry, er I was wondering why you aren't going to the D.A. meetings, is something up?" As she sat down next to him, he didn't say anything. "Harry, please talk to me, Im worried about you, what's wrong?"

"Im fine. There's nothing wrong, im fine." With that, he suddenly got and left without a word or a backwards glance at her. Page thought about running after him, but she knew he wouldn't talk to her.

With a heavy sigh, Page went to the teacher's table and sat down to eat, Minerva was there already.

"Page, I wondered if I could talk to you about Potter." Page nodded as she helped herself to some meat and potato pie. "Well its just that, his grades are slipping this past week, he is doing very poorly in all his classes, so I have heard from his teachers. Do you know what is wrong with him?"

"I don't, im sorry. He won't talk to me, or Hermione or Ron. He gets up early and tries to avoid them, and me. I've just tried to talk to him now, he said he is fine then he left without another word. Im worried about him. I think the visit to the ministry has done this to him, he's in depression mode and I don't know how to get him out of it." Page was telling her, and without knowing Snape had been listening into their conversation. "Might I suggest, I talk to Mr Potter?" His voice made Page jump. "Excuse me Professor Snape, but why on earth would you want to talk to him?" he raised an eyebrow as though Page had said something stupid. "I am also worried about Potter's grades." He said in an ungrateful tone. "I do not except students in my class to get low grades, if he does not pick up soon, I will force him out".

"Severus! Im surprised at you." Minerva interrupted. "Potter is going through a rough time at the moment and I do not think it wise to anger him more. No, im sure Dumbledore will see to him." And with that she stormed off out of the great hall. Page gave Snape a sour look and returned to her food.

That night Page was staring up at her canopy of her four-poster bed thinking about Harry. It was starting to worry her; she didn't know why he was acting like that. Not talking to Ron and Hermione was one of her worries. They were his best friends, why was he treating them like that? Something had got to him, and Page didn't know why. Was it because he had to re-tell everything he knew about Voldemort to Umbridge? Was that the reason? Or was it because he had to talk about Cedric Diggory, or the fact that Umbridge still didn't believe him after he had taken the veritaserum? What ever it was Page couldn't get to sleep. She kept looking at her clock on the side of her table, 2 o'clock, and 4 o'clock. By the time she finally drifted off to sleep the bright morning sun shone into her room and woke her up.

Feeling exhausted and rather groggy Page unwillingly got out of bed only to find a small note pinned on her door.

_Dear Miss, _

_Dobby knows why Harry Potter is not well. Dobby wants to talk to Miss. Dobby is in the kitchens waiting for miss._

Puzzled Page got dressed and walked down towards the kitchens, remembering from her school days of using a passageway, which was concealed, behind a fruit bowl. Feeling a little out of breath Page tickled the pear and the door, which led to the kitchens, opened up as the pear giggled immensely.

As soon as Page arrived a load of house elves greeted her.

"Would Miss like some tea and biscuits?" Squeaked a house elf with a bright red and orange woolly hat with holes for her ears and a blue skirt. "Oh yea please, could you also find me Dobby, he left me a note."

"Oh yes Miss, of course Miss." With that several house elves scattered off in different directions and within seconds a nice hot pot of tea and some chocolate biscuits on a plate were wheeled in front of her. A house elf who was wearing about twenty different pairs of woolly socks and hats pushed her tea and biscuits towards her on the trolley.

"Im Dobby Miss. Dobby had to talk to you Miss. It is difficult Miss, Dobby wonders where to begin." He looked around wearingly so that he wasn't over heard. "Its about Harry Potter Miss. He has told me something awful. It hurts Dobby to talk about Harry Potter like this, but Harry Potter is worrying Dobby." With out realising Page was crying, it only occurred to her that a lot of people were worried about him, even a house elf. It was clearly obvious that Harry had talked to Page, or how else would he have known about him.

"Do not cry Miss, it is not Miss's fault that Harry Potter is upset." He handed Page a handkerchief. "Harry Potter had told Dobby about his visit to the ministry, and about that ghastly Umbridge who called Harry Potter a liar. Harry Potter wants everything to go away, he wants out Miss. He tells Dobby this in confidence but Dobby wants Harry Potter to be happy and only wants what's best for Harry Potter."

"Dobby, what do you mean Harry wants out?" Page knew what Dobby was talking about. Harry had told Page before that he wanted everything to stop, and that he wanted out. But Page didn't know what to say to this.

"Harry Potter wants to leave Hogwarts Miss. He wants to start a new life away from magic Miss. Dobby is so worried about him. Dobby was wondering if Miss could help Harry Potter. To tell him that magic is his life, that magic is who he is, Harry Potter wouldn't listen to Dobby, but pushed him away and told Dobby not to see Harry Potter again." Dobby also started crying. But Page had had enough. Dumbledore had to get to the bottom of this, he was the only one who Page knew who could help Harry realise the truth.

Page drank her tea and looked into Dobby's watery eyes.

"It'll be alright Dobby. I know who to talk to. Harry didn't mean to push you away; he is as you said, upset. And you are right; he does need to know who he is." With that Page stood up and bid the house elves good bye and left the kitchens.

The sun glistened the corridors as Page walked towards the great hall. Some students were already up and tucking into their breakfast. Page didn't see Harry, but Ron and Ginny were up, they looked just how Page felt. Walking towards them Ginny saw her and tapped Ron who looked around.

"Listen, do you know if Harry is up?" Ron shook his head, as he was unable to talk through a mouthful of food.

"Why?" Ginny asked her as she causally poured out some pumpkin juice into a glass. "Because I need to send him straight to Dumbledore, this has gone far enough." Page told them sternly. "He isn't talking to you is he?" They both looked at each other, and with sad faces looked at Page. "He won't say a thing to us. Hermione and I cornered him last night before we were going to go to bed, but he got his wand out and threatened to curse us if he wouldn't leave him alone and to stop asking him stupid questions." Ron said angrily.

"No one can get though to him, not even the teachers. I don't know what to do any more, we have tried everything." Ginny said, taking a sip from her glass.

"Well, _we_ haven't tried threatening to curse him with our wands have we? He'll be out numbered won't he, three to one." Ron said egotistically. Ginny gave him a harsh look.

"Well, after breakfast im going to march him right up to Dumbledore's office and leave him there. Im fed up of people asking me if Harry is all right, and what happened at the ministry. Just pretend I haven't talked to you. Ignore him."

"That's easy, we don't have to." Ron said scathingly.

Page then casually walked to the teacher's table, and watched out for Harry. As the time passed more and more students filled the hall to eat their breakfast. Page saw Hermione who gave her a little wave and looked at Page from time to time as she was talking to Ginny and Ron.

Page then glanced up as she had heard people abruptly stopped talking and Page saw Harry enter the hall.

Page made sure that she hadn't noticed him coming in and waited for him to sit down before she looked up again.

Harry was right at the end of the table, a good distance from Hermione, Ginny and Ron. As Page has told them, they all ignored him and continued talking and eating.

Page had finished long before Harry had entered but she waited until he had finished.

Page got up and with out him noticing followed him out of the hall.

"Harry?" She called after him, but he ignored her. "Harry?" Yet again he ignored her and walked faster heading towards the Library.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Page screamed at him. A couple of third years who were in ear shot, looked at Harry and backed away from him. At this point Harry couldn't ignore Page any longer.

"What do you want?" He muffled looking at the ground trying to pretend Page wasn't talking to him.

"What do I want Harry? More like what do you want? You need at attitude adjustment and im taking you straight up to Dumbledore right now." Page started to walk towards Dumbledore's office, but she stopped suddenly as she knew Harry wasn't following her. She turned around and saw that he had gone.

Page's anger was seen and probably heard from the great hall as she made a cabinet explode in her fury.

"James, where has he gone?" Page asked him. It didn't take him long to reply and Page was grateful

"He has ran off to the library." He said.

Page ran to the library as fast as she could, her temper would match Harry's in a heartbeat. Panting she saw him behind a book, trying to hide himself. Page looked around to see if anyone was in earshot, but as soon as she was about to talk to him, he started to run off again. Page had had it, "Locomotomortis" she yelled as she held up her wand straight at Harry's legs. A beam of yellow light had emitted from her wand and struck Harry on the back. Harry then fell to the ground, unable to move.

"If I said im taking you to Dumbledore's office, I don't mean go to the library and hide, now come on." She grabbed him by his robes and dragged him right to Dumbledore.

Page lifted the charm and shoved him inside when she heard Dumbledore's voice to enter.

"Dumbledore, I am sure you have heard about Harry's behaviour over the past weeks, enough is enough." Page looked at Harry sternly, but he did not seem to care.

"Yes Page, I am well aware of him. Harry would you care to sit down?" Harry slouched to the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk and sat down inherently as though he knew he had to sit down and talk about his problems in front of Dumbledore, like he has done on numerous accounts.

"Harry, it is unfortunate for you that you are in this situation. Your grades are falling; you have abandoned your friends and family-" Dumbledore began. "I have no family, they're all dead remember." Harry interrupted. Page felt hurt. She was his family, how could he say that to Dumbledore when he knew Page was listening to him. Tears started to well up in Page's eyes; she turned away from both of them. Dumbledore knew that Page was upset and pressed the matter no further. "Page I understand this upsets you. You may leave if you wish."

"Yes I will Dumbledore, and I will tell Professor McGonagall that Harry can no longer play Quidditch." Just as she was about to leave Harry yelled at her.

"What? You can't do that, you're not my house tutor." Harry had gotten out of his seat, they were face to face, and Page gave him an evil smile.

"So? With your behaviour Harry, its a wonder why every teacher hasn't given you detention for a year." And with that Page left the room and slammed the door behind her, feeling a little happier she suppressed a smile and left for her room.

When Page arrived all of her Gryffindor sixth year class were waiting patiently for her.

"Thank you for waiting for me, now please get out your book's and turn to chapter 8, today we are studying the dark forces in the right way." They all did as they were told. Hermione and Ron were looking curiously around the room for Harry. They looked at Page and she mouthed 'Dumbledore' they nodded and started reading.

After thirty minutes of reading someone knocked on the door and Harry came in everyone was staring at him. "Sorry im late." He mumbled, all eyes followed him as he sat down furthest away from Ron and Hermione; he got out his book and started reading. Neville whispered the chapter but Harry didn't seem to notice nor care.

At the end of the lesson Harry hung back along with Hermione and Ron, Page was dreading this.

"Harry, are you OK?" Hermione asked him timidly, but he didn't reply, instead he took out a piece of parchment from his robes and placed it on Page's desk, it was a magically sealed scroll. Page looked up and saw Harry walking towards the door.

"Harry, don't you dare, your staying here, we all need to talk." Page called after him. He sighed and sat down on a seat slamming his bag on the table.

Page took the letter, unsealed it with her wand and read through it carefully.

_Page, _

_Harry needs to realise the truth. We have both discussed this he is full of anger, mostly at himself. He needs you Page. Don't let him down._

_Albus Dumbledore_

"Oh Harry. What am I going to do with you?" Page asked him. Page put down the scroll and gathered Ron and Hermione round Harry.

"Harry you know? Its hard being who you are, I know it is but you just have to stick it out. I know you want to give up magic, but you can't its who you are. It's you Harry magic is you. Do you really want to live your life as a muggle? Living with the Dursely's again? Being treated horribly?" Harry looked up at her, and shook his head. Page smiled at him, and went over to hug him.

"Harry, we are not ever going to leave you alone, your stuck with us. Now are you three going to make friends now or do you want me to force you?" With that both Ron and Hermione ran over to him. Hermione was in floods of tears. "Oh Harry we are so sorry." Hermione began, but Page was left alone as all three went to their next lesson.


End file.
